


Star Vs. Destiny - Special Edition

by AspiringArmstrong



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 49,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringArmstrong/pseuds/AspiringArmstrong
Summary: Star has battled Ludo's forces ever since she arrived on earth. Now that he's hired Toffee, she may not be able to survive the newest onslaught. Can she outwit the cool calculating mind of Ludo's newest henchmen? Will Marco's new relationship with Jackie survive? What is the truth about King and Queen Butterfly's reason for sending her to earth? And, what is her true destiny?





	1. Chapter 1

"Narwhal Blast!" Star screamed. The fourteen-year-old blond haired Mewnie princess sent out a rainbow blast filled with tiny Narwhals from her wand that slammed into a two-headed bear. Marco backflipped off a giant lobster monster and planted his foot into the throat of the giant giraffe man, causing his neck to twist at an odd angle. With the last one fallen, Star and Marco gave each other a high five.

"Sweet backflip, Marco" Star complimented. Marco flipped up the hood of his red hoodie and gave her a thumbs up.

"Getting better at the ol' Narwhal blastin'" he replied and pointed finger-guns at her. She grinned and finger-gunned Marco.

"Oooo, I'll get my hands on that wand one of these days!" Ludo screamed. The tiny green creature that looked like a deformed chick who wore a skull on his head pulled out a pair of dimensional scissors and sliced open space/time. His minions gathered themselves up and limped through the portal to their home dimension. "Mark my words! I WILL GET THAT WAND!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… thanks for the morning workout!" Star grinned and batted her blue eyes at him. "You think you can show up a little before seven next time, though? I'd like some time to shower after kicking your butts!"

Ludo growled in frustration and jumped through the portal. The last one to enter was a new monster who didn’t even participate in the fight, a crocodile man in a suit. He looked back and Star and Marco and only raised an eyebrow while he adjusted his tie, and vanished.

"Who was that guy?" Marco asked. Star shrugged as she stretched her back. He winced as she proceeded to crack her neck and knuckles.

"I dunno… they all kinda blur together." Star said. Marco had pulled out a notepad and was flipping through it. Star looked over his shoulder with interest.

"Giraffe neck, Lobster Claws, Unicorn bear guy… He's not on the list." Marco mumbled as he flipped through the notes he had been taking since his first fight. The first rule of combat is to know thy enemy.

"Woah… you made a list of all the bad guys we beat up?" Star said over his shoulder, sounding impressed. She reached around him and yanked the notepad out of his hand. “Yoink!”

"Yup… I make notes after each fight what techniques work best and what their weak spots are… The giraffe guy doesn't like to be kicked in the throat much." Marco remarked as he tried to retrieve his notepad. Star dodged his grabs and continued to read while fending off Marco as they entered the kitchen of the Marco residence.

"I don't think anyone likes to be kicked in the throat." Star pointed out. With her pause, Marco deftly snatched his pad away from her. She stuck out her tongue while Marco shrugged and put his notepad back inside his red hoodie.

"Star! Marco! Breakfast!" Mrs. Diaz said from the stove. The smell of pancakes and bacon excited the appetite they worked up after their fight. "Make sure you fix your mess before you go to school. I think that bear guy may have left a ‘present’ in my petunias!"

Marco and Star looked out the sliding glass door to the backyard. The resulting destruction from their fight was on par with most of their daily battles. The cactus was snapped in half, the neighbor's fence blasted into splinters, and Marco's room had yet another hole blown in the wall.

"It's a good thing I'm getting better at this spell." Star grinned and opened the sliding door. She twirled her wand and shouted "Faster Fixit Fragrance!"

A pink mist came from the pink winged wand. Marco covered his nose. He hated this spell. It made him smell like he was attacked at the perfume counter. To his amazement, once the mist cleared, all the damage was gone, and everything looked shiny and new. Last time she used the spell, it did fix everything but it left a pink dust on everything that took hours to clean off.

"Okay let's eat!" Star said and grabbed Marco's hand. She pulled him to their seat at the table while Mr. and Mrs. Diaz cooed at each other. His parents have always been hyper-affectionate with each other, and they'd been married forever. As gross as it was to see his parent's constant kanoodling, Marco always hoped he would be able to find someone who loved him that much someday.

"It smells wonderful, Star! Thank you for fixing up the mess. I know you and Marco don't mean to, but if you could try and be mindful of property damage when you fight, it would make me so much happier. We don't want the neighbors to complain." Mrs. Diaz said as she sat their plates in front of them.

"Sorry, we'll try Mom!" Marco said and cut his pancakes. Star had inhaled most of her plate by the time Marco took his first bite and held it out to Mrs. Diaz. She gleefully filled it with a second helping. Star proceeded to drench the pancakes with syrup and slather peanut butter on top.

He shook his head at his best friend’s eating and cut his pancake into neat and even squares. He drew a line of syrup over the grid he created, ensuring each piece has the optimum syrup/butter ratio.

Marco reflected on the last few months. His family was no stranger to having foreign exchange students, in fact, his home felt empty without someone else here. Star Butterfly was the most foreign exchange student you can get. She was an honest to goodness princess from a dimension called Mewnie, and his best friend. His life has been completely changed because of her, and he hopes to be a part of her life forever.

Marco never understood when Star says dimension if it's on another plane of existence, or just another planet so far away they wouldn't be able to detect it. It didn't matter either way. Her parents needed her to learn responsibility and sent her to Earth since it's the 'safest and most boring place in the universe.' To add insult to injury, they dumped her here with the 'safe kid.' It was an annoying reputation Marco got at school for always being prepared and top of his classes.

Their first night, the green chicken guy Ludo attacked, and Marco was able to use his karate skills for the first time in his life. The feeling was exhilarating! Marco Diaz, the safe kid, took out a hoard of monsters alongside a magical princess.

Ludo was obsessed with obtaining the wand that was given to Star on her 14th birthday. It was a long-standing tradition of Mewnie royalty to pass down this object of power from mother to daughter. The wand itself would morph and form into a design that befits the user, and Star's design was something out of a Japanese magical girl anime.

The wand was more a handle with a globe on top. The whole thing was pink and had wings on the sides and a tiny gold crown on top. One side was flattened and adorned with a golden five-point star on a blue background with tiny pink hearts in between the arms of the star. It looked like something a five-year-old would draw, but oddly enough, it suited her.

It didn't take long before Star's background was common knowledge at school. She had no qualms about using her wand in public and ignored Marco's protests when she would magic something at random. She would blast anything with her wand for any trivial reason she could find. Marco gave up trying to keep it a secret and just went with it.

"Okay, time to go or you'll miss your bus!" Mrs. Diaz said. Marco gave his parents a kiss goodbye, Star followed suit. They rushed out, got into the bus and headed off to school.

 

* * *

 

In the dark and foreboding swamp, deep in the heart of the monster forest, stood an opulent castle that housed various denizens of the dark.

Castle Ludo.

It’s heartless ruler, Ludo the Terrible, rules his lands with an iron beak.

The ruthless tyrant sits in his war chamber, looking over a relief map of the kingdom of Mewnie, and plots his next scheme.

"Give it to me straight, Toffee," Ludo said, rubbing his temples. He looked up at the newest member of his army. The man was quiet. He was always quiet. He never spoke unless it was necessary, but when he did, what he said was important.

Toffee leaned forward in his chair and rested his chin between steepled fingers. His eyes darted across the map while his tail rhythmically thumped against the stone floor. Everyone waited with baited breath for him to speak.

"We need to separate them." Toffee said. The rest of his generals let out a disappointed groan. Ludo grabbed his goblet of wine and threw it at Toffee, who calmly moved his head just enough to let it sail past. He gave Ludo an emotionless gaze, only raising an eyebrow in response.

"Oh, well that's obvious…Mister… obvious!” Ludo snarked. “You’re supposed to be a strategist, and the last three battles, we had our tails handed to us while you sat around drinking coffee!”

“I was gathering intel” Toffee calmly replied.

“Well then? What do you think we should do? Kidnap the parents? Drop a massive rock on the boy?" Ludo giggled rubbing his hands together. “Let's see him try to backflip out of that.”

The tall alligator in a business suit rubbing his chin in thought.

"We need… to separate their friendship. That is what will make Star vulnerable. When she's vulnerable, she'll make bad decisions… and then we'll get the wand from her." Toffee leaned forward and let out a toothy grin. “After all, Princes of mewnie is just a girl after all. A young, confused, and emotional one at that.”

"Oh, I like it… what are we going to do?" Ludo asked, barely containing a fit of evil giggles.

"We need to divide their interests." Toffee replied with his toothy grin and proceeded to lay out his plan.

 

* * *

 

Marco danced to his lunch table while his headphones were blasting his favorite music. As he spun and sat down, he proceeded to move his peas away from the mashed potatoes. Veggies should never touch carbs!

He had a spoonful of mashed potatoes and gravy heading to his food hole when the shadow of someone covered his tray. It was a familiar shape, but not one whom he expected. It wasn’t Star… or Ferguson. He moved his eyes from his lunch tray to the interloper and his mind went numb. Words refused to form, he was like a deer in the headlights.

"Hey, Marco." Jackie Lyn Thompson said. Her short cropped blond hair with a streak of blue was as enticing as ever. She was perfection personified. Cool and aloof, into extreme sports… the complete opposite of safe and he loved every ounce of it.

"Marco… am… I…" He mumbled and dropped his fork. He was staring. STOP STARING! The little Marco in his head was slapping him silly and screaming at him to act cool.

"So… yeah… I heard from Anna who heard it from Andrea who overheard Brittany Wong talking to Chantelle and Sabrina how cool you were when that weird butterfly thing happened. I just thought I’d come over to tell you that I happened to agree." She said.

She must be referring to the Mewberty incident where Star hit her home world's version of puberty and went boy crazy… to the point where she morphed into a moth and cocooned all the boys in school. Marco did all he could to save everyone, but it eventually the moth horror fixed itself and Star turned back to normal except for a pair of tiny wings.

Oh, that’s nothing….

I’m just glad you’re safe…

I did kinda rock there didn’t I?

Little Marco inside his head flipped through the book of cool lines and screamed for him to say one of them… any of them. But his mouth refused to move. He mustered up his courage and said the first thing he could think of.

"I… thank you?" Marco said, still sounding like an idiot. The girl of his dreams is right across from him and he's gawking! He could at least close his mouth! The little Marco in his head took the book of cool lines and set it on fire. He grabbed his little red hoodie and stormed out of his brain.

"So… anyways. There's this thing I'm going to after school and I was curious if you wanted to hang with me. If not, I understand. I know babysitting Star is a full-time job. It's not like you two are going out or anything… are you?" Jackie said. She looked down at her food and jabbed it with a fork. Was she blushing? She was blushing!

"What? Me and Star? Nah… we're just buds, that's all. I mean, yeah she lives with me but that's the whole foreign exchange thing." Marco said nervously. Jackie looked up and gave him a sly smile. Marco’s head felt like the fire little Marco set in his brain spread to his whole body.

"So, then… that thing?" She said and gave him a coy smile. She stretched her arm out and touched his hand with her fingertips. He felt like he touched an open socket. It took all his willpower not to move. He wanted to grab her hand and pull away at the same time. She started drawing circles over his index knuckle.

"Umm… Go.. can I… I mean… yeah... umm, I got no plans. I can go." Marco said with a gulp. He stared at her gorgeous manicured hand as her finger rubbed his knuckle back and forth.

"Sweet. Meet me at the front after school. I'll bring the spare board from my locker. I hope you don't mind pink." Jackie said.

It didn't surprise Marco one bit that she kept a spare skateboard in her locker. Especially since he’s broken one of hers before by accident.

"Nah… I don't mind," Marco said. Jackie got up and waved at Hanna who sat at another table.

"K, I'll see you after school." She said and rushed over to her brown-haired friend.

"Someone scored a date with Jackie Lynn Thompson!" said a familiar voice behind Macro.

"How long have you been watching?" Marco asked as Star sat across from him, grinning ear to ear. Marco’s stomach already had butterflies, but it was turning to nausea as she piled everything on her tray into one big mash potato mush and shoveled a forkful into her mouth.

"Long enough to know I shouldn't jump in…” She said with her mouth full. She started to choke and took a drink of chocolate milk to wash it down. After pounding her chest a few times, she continued her thought. “I know how skittish you get around her."

"For your information… I handled it like a pro!" Marco replied, handing her his chocolate milk. She tore it opened and chugged it in one breath.

"You got some drool on your chin," she said with a milk mustache.

Marco wiped it away in horror.

"Oh my god! Do you think she saw? Oh, I bet she thinks I'm such a dork!" Marco lamented.

"Nah, you're good. In fact, it's perfect!" Star giggled. "Guess who I talked to today?"

"Who?" Marco asked.

"Oskar! We're going to do a jam session after school!" she squealed. Marco smiled. Oskar was a strange kid who lived in his mom's car in the parking lot of the school. He was a 'rebel' and plays an out of tune keytar that seemed to entice his Mewnie roomie. Marco had no idea why Star was infatuated with the wannabe musician, but he was happy she found someone she liked.

"That's great!" Marco said. He politely listened to her gush over her infatuation while he finished his lunch. Taking Star's tray and setting it on his own, he placed it with the others and walked her to class.

 

* * *

 

 

"Okay, I did what you asked." Britney Wong said and tapped her foot impatiently. Toffee stood outside the back of the gym and raised an eyebrow at the black haired cheerleader. "Uhg… it makes me sick to say anything good about Marco and that crazy Star… especially after they crashed my party and turned it cooler than what I planned."

Toffee handed the snobby head cheerleader a package.

"With this, you'll be able to win all your future contests. Use it sparingly, as you don't want to draw attention to it. I'm sure this world looks down on cheating as much as others." Toffee said.

Brittany tore opened the box and pulled out a pendant. She put in on and grinned. It glowed yellow briefly and she somersaulted into splits and rolled to a forward handstand, a maneuver she'd been practicing for years, but never mastered enough for competition.

"Wow, this does work!" she grinned. "And it will work with my whole team?"

Toffee nodded and cut opened a portal.

"Our terms are complete, you won't see me again." He said and stepped through; Brittany ignored him and stared at the ornate carvings on the tiny oval pendant in her hands.

OoOoO

Marco waited for Jackie Lynn in front of the school sign. He flipped through his phone nervously and tried to take his mind off things. He had skipped seven steps in his twenty-three step plan of obtaining the woman of his dreams! He had just gone past the morning head nod of step seven to 'hey Jackie' of step fourteen every morning. Now, he's going out with her to an after school event… that was step fifteen!

Marco could feel a panic attack start when Jackie came out holding two skateboards under her arm and a spare helmet in her hand.

"Hey, Marco. I didn't think you'd have a spare helmet." Jackie said and tossed him the one in her hand. Marco caught it and looked at the sticker of a pink kitten in roller skates doing an elbow dive onto a teddy bear. "It's the one I use for Roller Derby… I hope you don't mind."

"Oh Nah… it's cool." Marco chuckled and put it on. "Looks like we have the same size head!"

Marco wanted to slam his face in a pole for the comment, but Jackie chuckled and tossed him her spare board.

"You know how to ride don't ya?" Jackie asked.

"I know a little," Marco said, and did an olly in front of her with a board flip and landed it.

"Nice!" Jackie chuckled.

“Yea… I have a few movies” He said confidently.

Marco had countless skateboard injuries since kindergarten, Once he saw Jackie riding, he did everything he could to master the art of skateboards just for this occasion. He hoped he was as good as her by now and could keep up.

Jackie led the way out of the school and tore down the sidewalk. Marco kept up with her as they dodged pedestrians. He jumped over a dog, letting the board glide between its legs and nailed the landing. Jackie gave him thumbs up and ground down a handrail. Marco followed. The trip turned into a one-up contest, each stunt more dangerous than the next. Jackie would tail slide across a park bench and Marco would front flip and land on his board. Jackie jumped over and tapped the trunk of a parked car with her back wheels, and Marco ollied over the whole car.

Jackie grinned at Marco and made a hard right turn. Marco barely kept up as she sped down a back alley. Trash cans and bags of garbage littered the way. She swerved and jumped the obstacles, deftly flipping her board with each ollie. Marco tried to keep up, but there was too much clutter. To his horror a black cat darted out of a box just as Jackie passed, Marco tried to jump over it, but the cat moved the wrong way. Marco did what he could to keep from hitting the scared creature and leaped forward. The board slipped out from under him and flew directly behind him as he tumbled and rolled. He'd taken worse spills but the fall mostly hurt his pride.

"Are you okay?" Jackie asked with a slight chuckle. "You were doing pretty good there for a while."

"Yeah… a black cat crossed my path… didn't want to hurt the little guy." Marco said and scooped up the petrified cat. It purred in his arms as he faced Jackie, offering her to pet him.

"Not too many guys would take such a nasty spill for a cat," Jackie said.

"I hope your board's okay," Marco said, looking back he saw it sticking out from between some boxes.

"It's just a board," Jackie said with a shrug, "just as long as you're okay."

"Oh, I'm fine… my pride is more bruised than my shoulder." Marco admitted.

"Ha, you're like the only one to have kept up with me so far. I'd say you're doing just fine."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marco asked.

"Well… this is sort of a test I give a few guys I think are cute… let's just say you've made it further than the others." Jackie said with a coy smile. She walked over to retrieve her spare skateboard.

Marco's mind went numb.

"You think I'm cute?" Marco repeated, dumbfounded. Jackie giggled, retrieved her board from the box and wiped off a dried banana peel that stuck to it.

"Let's go, safe kid." She said and tossed him the board.

Marco caught the board with his free hand and set the cat down. Jackie led him to the skate park where they spent the rest of the afternoon on the halfpipe. When they got tired, they sat on the lip and talked about nothing. Once the sky grew orange and the sun was setting, Marco walked Jackie to her door.

"I had a lot of fun Marco, we should do this again soon." She said.

"Yea… I, uhh… me too." Marco mumbled. "Can… I… uh… number?"

Jackie giggled and pulled Marco close. She reached her hand into his hoodie and pulled out his phone. She took his hand and put it on the lock screen. Marco typed in his code while in a daze. Her hand was so soft. She opened his contacts and put in her number. She held the phone out arm's length and kissed his cheek when the camera went off. She added the photo to her newly made contact and slipped the phone back into his pocket.

"Anytime." She said and gave him a hug. Marco stumbled down her steps as he walked backward in a daze. "Hey, can I have my board back?"

"Oh, uh, yeah…" Marco said and walked back up to her. He took off the helmet and passed her the board.

"We can look into getting you one of your own sometime."

"Yeah… I'd like that." Marco said. He already had his own board and gear, but she didn't need to know that. It'd be fun to go board shopping with her. "I'll see you tomorrow at school!"

"Kay." Jackie waved as Marco walked down the road and headed back to his house. He couldn't wait to tell Star how his day went!

 

* * *

 

Marco showered and changed into a pair of new clothes. He whistled a happy tune and gave his mother and father a big hug.

"I love you, family!" Marco declared. "I had the most wonderful afternoon! I got to go skateboarding with Jackie Lynn Thompson!"

"You mean you manned up and went for that girl you've stalked…er, pined for since kindergarten?" Mr. Diaz asked.

"Yes! Well… she asked me actually… but I didn't freak out or run away this time!" Marco declared proudly.

"That's my boy!" Mr. Diaz said and pounded his chest. "Be the man!"

"If my memory serves me correctly, you were shy and bashful around me. I had to pry you open like an oyster to get you to talk to me!" Mrs. Diaz reminisced with a giggle and sat on her husband’s lap. "But once I did… I unleashed a rampaging bull!"

"Ah, my little enchilada… the sight of you made my heart run faster than a Matador!" His father proceeded to dip his mother and passionately kiss her. Marco

Marco smiled at his parents while averting his eyes. He wanted to tell Star the good news, but she wasn’t anywhere to be found.

"Hey, has anyone seen Star?" He asked.

"Oh, she came in an hour ago and went to her room. She looked gloomy" Mr. Diaz said. "You might want to check on her."

"Okay," Marco said and trudged upstairs. He wondered if her date with Oskar went okay or if something else happened. With Star, you never knew what to expect. He knocked at the door softly and got no answer.

"Star?" he said through the door and knocked again. He got no reply. "Star? It's Marco… I'm coming in… please don't wand blast me. Last time you turned me into a girl… and I’m still having night terrors over it."

He slowly opened the door to the dark cavernous room. When Star moved in, the first thing she did was morph her room into a massive princess tower. The whole thing jutted out the side of their house and looked like something out of Arabian Nights. It was littered with weapons and magical creatures she would randomly summon to practice her mastery of the wand.

Marco looked around the dimly lit room and sniffed the air. Nothing was on fire, that's a good sign. He moved his whole body in the room and closed the door behind him.

"Star?" He asked.

"Go away, Marco." He heard a muffled voice from the closed curtains of her massive four post bed.

"Star… Talk to me bud. What's going on?" Marco asked as he approached the bed. He opened the curtain and saw her curled up and sobbing into her pillow.

"Oskar is such a jerk." She whimpered. Marco sat next to her and rubbed her back.

"What happened?" Marco asked. She tossed the pillow and grabbed Marco, pulling him into her bed. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.

"We… went to his car… I listened to him play his new song…" she hiccupped each part. "And… I got out my mewniephone and played along. He said… I had no talent and he was embarrassed to even be associated with me. I had spent ten years… in lessons and have performed in front of diplomatic delegates from other worlds!"

Star hyper-ventilated into his chest and unleashed a torrent of tears. Marco ran his fingers through her hair and reassured her repeatedly while she continued.

"He said… he said they were placating me and that I really sucked." She finally said. Marco heard Star play her Mewniephone occasionally. The music was… different, and it did take some time to get an ear for it, but it was hardly as bad as Oskar's playing.

"Hey… I'm sorry he said that, did you two at least do anything else but talk about music?" Marco asked, hoping there was something salvaged with her date. She buried her head in his chest ever more and shook her head.

"No… he couldn't be associated with such a terrible musician and he said he had enough groupies to deal with," Star said. She looked at him with tear stained eyes. "Me? A GROUPIE? I don't even know what that is and I still know it's bad!"

Marco hoped Ludo somehow changed Oskar into some monster that he can beat to a pulp one day. He will be having words with that loser tomorrow at school.

"Come on… let's get you cleaned up. I'll make nachos and we can watch some movies okay? I got Kung Fu Hustle. I know you'll love that one." Marco said. Star sniffed and gave him a weak smile.

"Okay… How did your date with Jackie go?" She asked. Her arms squeezed him tight as she took a few deep breaths to calm down.

"It went okay. We'll talk about it later." Marco said as he sat up. He held out his hand, which she took and helped her up out of the bed. "Right now you need to shower and get changed into some leisurewear. You smell like Oskar’s car.”

Star nodded and giggled at his observation.

“Thank you for being here for me,” She said and kissed his cheek.

Marco watched her head to the bathroom. Once he heard the sound of the shower going, he let himself out. He went downstairs to make the promised nachos and secured the DVD. He hoped she'll be alright.

 

* * *

 

 

"My god… this plan is like some bad teen romance novel. What are you thinking?" Ludo roared at Toffee after they had left Oskar. The dimwitted musician was gushing over his new Keytar and waved goodbye to the departing villains.

"Patience my liege, one piece at a time must be moved in order to secure the prize. Marco and Star are tightly bound together. We need to drive a wedge between them. I'm only laying out the foundation of my plan." Toffee smiled and used the dimensional scissors. The duo passed through, Ludo muttered to himself.

"I wish you'd tell me the whole thing," Ludo grumbled. "I am your lord and master."

"I would, but I think it would only give you a headache. I have so many machinations going on simultaneously it would be hard to explain it linearly." Toffee said. Ludo furrowed his brows in frustration

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Just saying that much is giving me a headache." Ludo said and sat down on his throne. One of his minions gave him a glass of swamp water with an eyeball floating in it. He dipped his beak in the refreshing drink and sighed.

"Just relax and let me handle it. When the time is right, you shall have the wand and all of Mewnie under your command."

"Yes… Yes… YES!" Ludo screeched a cackle. His minions all joined in a chorus of maniacal laughter. Toffee grinned, swirled his own glass of red liquid, and took a sip.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"Maaarrrco" Star whispered in Marco's ear. "Sleepyhead… it's time to wake up!"

Marco’s dream of Jacky’s smiling gaze cracked at the sound of someone calling his name. He didn’t want to go back, he wanted to stay here and gaze into her beautiful eyes!

"Star… it's Saturday… there's no school." Marco grumbled and shoved his spare pillow over his head. Star leaned over and peeked at him through the crack and grinned ear to ear.

"Okay then." She said in a cheery tone. "I'll tell Jackie you'll see her later."

Marco sat up, stiff as a board.

"What? Is she here? On the phone? Outside? Oh god… she knows where I live? Of course, she does, we've known each other since we were kids… but why? Why? WHY STAR?" Marco was in a panic and shaking Star like a maraca. She withstood the assault, still grinning like an idiot.

"Calm down… she's downstairs talking to your parents. It's 10:00 already. You're usually the one waking me up on a Saturday." Star said with a yawn. Marco looked her over and she was already dressed in her short sleeve green dress and boots. She had on her devil horn headband and star-shaped purse draped over her shoulder.

"I was up all night texting her." Marco groaned, he pulled out his phone and scrolled through the messages. "I told her we'd go to the movies today? What was I thinking? I'm skipping steps again! My whole plan is ruined!"

"I dunno… why don't you not go by some convoluted plan and just wing it?" Star chuckled. Marco curled up in a ball and threw the covers over his head. "I guess she'll enjoy talking to your mom while you hide out in your room. She's already shown her one photo album… and I think I counted eight sitting on the kitchen table."

Marco shot out of bed and dressed as quick as he could. He didn't even care that Star saw him in his tighty whities. He tore down the hall like a bat out of hell and skidded to a halt. His eyes locked onto the album his mother was about to open labeled "Baby Book."

“Do you want to see Marco’s first bath?” She said while cracking open the book. “He’s got such the cutest little butt.” 

“Oh yes, Mrs. Diaz,” Jackie replied with a grin. “I love to see Marco’s cute butt.” 

They both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"MOM!" he screeched, cursing that his voice cracked. "I'm up! Thank you so much for entertaining Jackie while I got dressed."

Jackie and Mrs. Diaz grinned ear to ear at the young Marco contraband before them. 

"Hey, Marco! I was just catching up with Mrs. Diaz. You do know your mom and my mom are bridge partners?" Jackie asked.

"Oh, no I didn't know that!" Marco said. "She never mentioned it to me," he continued through gritted teeth. Mrs. Diaz smiled innocently and collected the books on the table.

"Well, I'll talk to you later. Tell your mom hola for me!" Mrs. Diaz said and waved as Marco almost pushed a giggling Jackie out of the house and slammed the door behind him.

OoOoO

Star watched out her bedroom window as Marco and Jackie walked down the sidewalk talking. She was happy for him, but she felt lonely once he was gone. They usually hung out on Saturdays and watched TV while Marco made nachos.

Now, she was alone and nacho-less. She wondered if there was an earth word for being without your friend and nachos. Earthlings are funny about using one word to describe multiple things. Antiquated means really really old but people still use it, and junk means really really old and no one likes it and it gets thrown away.

Star felt a sinking in her stomach. Was she going to be antiquated or junked when Marco and Jackie get married? 

She went to her bed and plopped down on it. She was bored. She could practice her wand some, but it's not as fun without Marco's overreaction to her setting things on fire. She walked to her full-length mirror and pressed the reflective surface. A user interface appeared and she scrolled through her friend's list. Most of them were too busy or at St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses. The prison-like school that set straight princesses like her.

She called Princess Pony head.

“Yo! Whatup Gurl!” the decapitated floating unicorn said from what seems to be a massive rave. “I am in this dimension where it’s nothing but raves and parties 27/4!” 

“Yo girl! Don’t you mean 24/7?” Star asked with a giggle. 

“Nah… Nah… this place has 27 hours in a day and only 4 days in a week… and it’s nothing but a party!”

“Ponyhead! We’re doing more Whiffleblat shots!” someone shouted from off-screen. 

“Hey, I gotta go. Imma text you the dimension and come to find me… this place is off the hook!”  

Before Star could reply, the call was disconnected. She waited for the text, but it never came. She let out a disappointed sigh. As to be expected by her friend, she’s easily distracted. 

She walked back to her bed and flopped face down and sighed. Why was being away from Marco so hard? Yeah, he's fun but she should be able to entertain herself while her best friend tries to connect with the girl of his dreams! She's been rooting for this since day one!

She thought about hanging out with Marco's friends. The overweight red-haired one, Ferguson, was always good for a laugh. Then there was the other one who married the Pixie Empress after they escaped that dimension. What was his name…Alfonzo? Did they ever go back and rescue him from being eaten by her? She'd have to ask Marco if they did or not… they have so many adventures, it's hard to keep track.

Her mirror rang.

She looked up to see the words TOM outlined in blue.

"Ugh… IGNORE!" she yelled. The annoying chirp silenced itself. She was bored… but not that bored.

The mirror rang again.

"IGNORE… BLOCK!" She snarled. The chirping subsided. She waited for another call, but none came. She decided to take a bath. That usually helped her out of her funks.

OoOoO

"Now she's blocking my calls?" Tom screamed. He picked up a book on his nightstand and threw it across his room. It erupted in flames as it hit the floor. He stared at his reflection, his three eyes glowed red, forming crowning points of a triangle. A fire erupted from the two bull-like horns on the side of his head. His red hair stood on end. He was trying to calm down, but the rage didn't seem to quell.

He had been humiliated at the Blood Moon Ball. Marco Diaz crashed the party she agreed to go to with him. He tried to make it nice for her, no blood sacrifices, no torture, nothing that she didn't like. His minions hated him for it since the blood moon only came about once every 667 years. He was trying to show her he's a changed demon!

And then Marco Diaz shows up and steals his dance… not just his dance… THE dance. The dance under the light of the blood moon which intertwines the souls of two people destined to be together! That was his dance! His destiny! Couldn't Star see that?

As Tom paced back and forth, a trail of fire followed his movements. The mirror chirped indicating an incoming call. He spun around to see if Star changed her mind, but his home dashed when he saw Brian calling him.

"What!" Tom raged. An overweight man with a receding hairline, ponytail, and glasses nervously appeared on the screen. "Brian! Oh, it's good to see you. I need your help really bad right now!"

"Yeah… that's why I called. I've been re-evaluating our partnership and I think you'll need more help than I can offer." He said nervously. Tom couldn't believe what he was hearing. His counselor seems to be glancing over in a corner constantly and sweating more than usual. 

"What do you mean? I'm petting the bunny! See?" Tom said and held out a pink fluffy bunny. He petted it over and over to show Brian he was following the steps. Brian winced and pointed. Tom looked down to see he was petting a pile of ash and a skeleton. The skeleton looked back at Tom and hopped away.

"I forwarded you the number to someone who might be able to help. Give him a call. I can only do so much for you, and your issues lay deeper than I have the expertise to go." Brian said solemnly and disconnected the mirror. Tom looked down at a black card that fluttered to the floor at his feet. It only said one word.

Toffee.

OoOoO

After her bath, Star decided to be proactive with her free time. 

Star helped Mrs. Diaz in the backyard. She was learning a whole new way of gardening without magic. Her fingers were blistering and her back hurt as she pulled weeds with Mrs. Diaz. She didn't know what ungodly deal she made with whatever hellspawn, but Marco's mom wasn't even breaking a sweat. She really looked up to the woman.

"How? How can you do this every day? You pull these guys up and they just come back!" Star groaned and fell to the ground. The rocks that covered most of the ground and outlined the plots that grew various plants felt good. It was like getting a deep tissue massage.

"I'm out here every day, and Marco usually helps too, but since he's off with Jackie, I'm just glad to get a second pair of hands." She said and hummed a song.

"I know a spell that can give you a lot more hands!" Star grinned and brandished her wand. Mrs. Diaz chuckled and shook her head no.

"A garden needs the tender love and touch of a gardener. You cannot get such delicious foods taking shortcuts." Mrs. Diaz said and picked a cucumber from one of its vines. She handed it to Star for inspection and indicated she should take a bite.

Star took a bite into the cucumber and chewed. It was slightly bitter but very juicy. There was a refreshing sense to the strange food.

"This is a weird fruit, but for some reason I like it!" Star chuckled. Mrs. Diaz giggled.

"You're very observant. Most call these vegetables… but it is indeed a vine growing fruit." Mrs. Diaz said. "Earthlings tend to associate sweet things with fruits and sour or bitter things as vegetables. They even call my lovely tomatoes a vegetable!"

"No! How could they!" Star said. She wasn't sure why she was outraged, but Mrs. Diaz's comment was surely meant for outrage, and Star knew how to be outraged.

There was a familiar warble and hiss sound Star instantly knew. She checked her watch. It was around noon. She completely forgot about Ludo's Saturday afternoon attack! Mrs. Diaz is going to be in the crossfire!

"Mrs. Diaz! Get in the house!" Star yelled. She pulled out her wand and readied herself for the attack. "Marco!"

She looked behind her, expecting to see the red hoodie, but she remembered he wasn't there. She smiled. It's been a while since she's flown solo… she'd tell Marco all about how she kicked their butts.

"Alright! Remember the plan!" Ludo bellowed from on top the roof. The weird crocodile guy in a suit stood next to him with his arms crossed, his beady eyes taking in the situation. Why wasn't that guy in the fight?

"Mrs. Diaz! Get in the house!" Star repeated. Mrs. Diaz nodded and gathered her gloves. She ran into the house and closed the sliding glass door.

"You can do it, Star!" She cheered from inside. Star spin kicked Unicorn Bear in the jaw, a move Marco taught her. The Unicorn Bear's neck twisted around, causing the rest of his body to follow. He tumbled to the ground and fell dazed.

Lobster Claws rushed at her, snapping his claw hands at her.

"Narwhal Blast!" She screamed. Her wand erupted a rainbow beam and tiny narwhals struck the red lobsterman. It sent him flying into Buff Frog.

A large goat monster bleeted his war cry and charged at her. She leaped over him and let loose a narwhal blast in the face of Man Arm… a crocodile with a human arm. He slammed into the Diaz's fence. Big Chicken came out of nowhere and head-butted Star from behind. She landed face first in the dirt and slid.

"Hey! No fair! You're supposed to yell or something when you come at someone!" Star shouted back. She stood up and dusted herself off. "Don't you know the rules."

She barely got the words out when Deer Beard sank a foot into her stomach and knocked the wind out of her. Star wheezed out a Cupcake Blast and knocked Deer Beard away with a face full of pink cupcakes.

Star steadied herself; she spun around holding her wand in front of her. Ludo's minions had her surrounded. Her back and stomach hurt. Usually, Marco kept them off her when they fought. Why was she losing?

"You got her surrounded! Get her! Get her!" the high pitched voice of Ludo screeched from the rooftop. "Take her out! Once she's dead or unconscious we can get the wand from her!"

They all charged her at once. Star sent a Stardust Daisy Devastation blast into the face of the Three-Eyed Potato Baby and jumped as high as she could. She felt a hand grip her ankle and the ground was speeding towards her face. She raised her arms to protect her face as she slammed into the rocky dirt. She was lifted up and slammed a second time.

"Lazer puppy message… get Marco… need help." She whispered to her wand. A winged laser puppy shot out over the crowd and sped in the direction of Marco. She looked at the brown-winged puppy with hope, but the crocodile in a suit leaped in the air and chomped it. The puppy disappeared inside his crocodile jaws with a yelp. He landed next to Ludo who was gleefully clapping. The crocodile in a suit pulled out a white napkin and dabbed his mouth, and went back to watching the fight.

"Help…" she choked as she was slammed into the ground again. "Please… help… Marco…"

For the first time in a long time, she was feeling like she would lose. She was Star Butterfly, she doesn’t lose. This was Ludo, they kick his butt thrice a week. Why was she feeling scared? Ludo said they would kill her… was she going to really die here? 

She felt the searing heat over her. The sound of someone screaming and utter chaos erupted around her.

"Get away from her!" screamed a familiar voice.

"What? Who is this guy? Toffee! What's going on?" Ludo screamed.

"I think it's best we retreat, sir." Toffee said dryly. "An unexpected element has arrived."

"M… Marco?" Star said and looked up. Ludo's army was on fire. Everyone ran in circles trying to put out the flames. A familiar silhouette was in the center of the backyard, breathing heavy. Three eyes were white with rage.

"Don't touch… my Star!" he roared and sent out more flames. Ludo hastily cut open a portal and everyone ran through. The portal closed behind him.

"Star… are you okay?" Tom said and picked her up in her arms. She hurt all over. Her face probably looked pretty bad.

"Why… are you here?" Star moaned. Not that she didn't appreciate the butt-saving, but seriously… Tom was standing in Marco's backyard. “I blocked your number.” 

"Ay Dios mia. Get her inside!" Mrs. Dias shouted and beckoned Tom. He looked down at her as if asking it was okay. She sighed and nodded. Tom lifted her in his arms and carried her inside. She hated herself for feeling a sense of relief and nostalgia as he held her.

OoOoO

"Mom! I got your messages! Is Star alright?" Marco demanded as he slammed the front door.

"Marco! No screaming and slamming the door!" Mrs. Dias shouted from the kitchen. Marco ran into the kitchen and slammed into someone. He took a step back and saw a familiar horned teen. Tom looked at Marco and raised an eyebrow.

"And where were you?" He said accusingly while sipping a cup of coffee.

"I was on a date… you have to turn off your cellphones when the movie starts. I didn't feel it vibrate." Marco said. He didn't feel it vibrate because he wasn't even watching the movie. Jackie and he were making out quite vigorously during the whole thing. 

It added a whole other layer of guilt knowing that Star was getting creamed while he was playing tonsil hockey with his… girlfriend? He'd need to ask her if that's what they are now. But first, why was Tom here? Why is he drinking Coffee with his mother? And where’s Star?

"Why are you here?" Marco said and crossed his arms.

"Tom came in saved me,” said Star from behind him. She was in a pink robe and her hair was in a towel. It looks like she just got out of a bath. She had a few black bruises around her cheek and eye. 

“I'm so used to fighting Ludo with you, that I got caught off guard," Star said. Her shoulders slumped and she sighed. Mrs. Dias put a bag of peas over her swollen eyes. His mom must have given her a good once over or else she'd be in a hospital.

"Well… as much as it pains me to say this, thanks for saving her." Marco said glumly. "What are you doing now? Just lurking about and spying on her?"

"No! Why would you think that?" Tom snapped. His eyes flared white. He squeezed them shut and took a few deep breaths and pinched his earlobe. The rage seemed to subside.

"What? No bunnies? Where's your life coach?" Marco asked and looked behind Tom, expecting to see Brian. Something felt really off.

"He… wasn't able to help me. So, I found a new one. We have sessions and he gave me a hypnotic trigger to quell my outbursts… it's helped a lot." Tom said proudly.

"My brother in law had anger problems. I know how hard it must be for you." Mrs. Diaz said and patted Tom's shoulder. "At least you're getting help."

"Mom… you realize Tom is a demon from Hell right?" Marco said. "Like… he's supposed to be angry."

Did Star accidentally open a bag of crazy and it’s affecting everyone?

"I raised you better than that." Mrs. Diaz scolded Marco. "Why would you judge a boy based on his heritage?

Marco sighed and sat next to Star. He grabbed her hand reassuringly. Tom glared at him and rubbed his earlobe in silence. Marco took a small solace in being able to push that button with him and gave him a tiny smirk.

"I hope your date went well," Star said. Her voice was funny since Mrs. Dias shoved tissues into her newly bleeding nose. Having taken many punches to the face himself, he could tell it wasn’t broken.

"It went well. We saw a movie, I had to ditch her at the end when I saw the messages from Mom, but she said she understood. Next weekend we're going to go skateboard shopping." Marco said. "But enough about that… how did Ludo get the jump on you?"

"That's the thing, His minions are more organized. Normally everyone's trying to either jump us all at once or one at a time." Star said. “It was weird. I sent a message laser puppy for you, but that weird crocodile in a suit jumped up and killed it before it left the house.

Tom let out a small cough. 

"We'll just have to be more careful," Marco said and glared at Star’s ex with suspicion. Tom had to be a part of this somehow. 

"Star… I wanted to give you this." Tom said and pulled out a locket. It was star-shaped. "It's a direct line to me. Should you ever need me… just press both sides and I'll be there no matter what." He reached over and placed it into her hand and closed her fingers around it.

"Awww, thanks Tom," Star said and slid the locket into her purse. She was blind with the bags of peas on her eyes and missed the hurt look on Tom's face. Marco guessed he expected her to wear it.

"Anyway. I should get going." Tom said. He put on his glasses and turned to go.

"Tom…" Star said. He looked back at her. She held up a bag of peas to look at him. "Thank you. I'll unblock your number okay? Just… don't get all crazy stalker on me."

Tom nodded and crossed his heart. Marco walked him to the door. His demonic carriage and dead horse were waiting for him.

"Hey, I know we had our… issues, but thanks for saving Star. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her." Marco said. He really meant it, even though he still felt the timing was weird. He could just be looking into things too deeply and could be wrong. 

"It's not like it's your job to protect her," Tom said.

"Yeah, I know… but she's living with me and it's my responsibility to keep her safe." Marco said.

"Don't you think you're looking at it all wrong?" Tom pointed out. "Your job is to keep her safe and integrate her with earth… She only lucked out that you can fight off Ludo's minions. I don't know what her parents were thinking not stationing some guards here."

"I've been doing a good enough job," Marco said in a huff.

"Except… where were you today?" Tom said. Marco fell silent as Tom got in his carriage. As the door closed, Marco held out his hand to stop it. 

“Just one thing… how did you know she was in danger?” Marco asked. It really wasn’t sitting right with him.

Tom’s smug face cracked and he looked away ashamed. 

“I… I’ve been watching you guys for a while,” Tom said. “Not… like in a creepy stalker way. Well, I guess you can define it that way.” 

“What? Like you have cameras in our house?” Marco exclaimed. 

“What? NO!” Tom said defensively. “Just… around the neighborhood. I need to know she’s okay. I watch the two of you fight off Ludo’s forces regularly. We’ve actually started some betting pools in the underworld with your fights.

Tom handed Marco a DVD with him and Star on the cover, each of their feet was planted in some monster’s face. 

“This time… she was scared and alone.” Tom said sullenly. “I told myself I wasn’t going to jump in. I know you would always save her… but you didn’t.” 

Tom looked up at Marco with hurt eyes. 

“They were going to kill her. I’ve never seen Ludo actually ready to kill her.”  

Tom’s words seemed to hit like a front kick to Marco’s stomach. He let go of the door and staggered back. Tom put his shades back on and motioned to his driver as the door shut. 

The skeletal horse pulled his load into a massive crack that spewed fire and the screams of tormented. The crack sealed itself shut once Tom was out of sight.

Marco went back to check on Star.

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Marco waved to Jackie on the other end of the halfpipe. He balanced on the lip and flew down the side. He tried to do a board flip when he had enough air, but his foot caught on the trucks and knocked the board away from him. He managed to roll to his side when he landed on the plywood of the halfpipe and slid down.

His new board she helped him pick out was better than the one he had at home. Jackie told him the secret of handling a skateboard is the trucks and the wheels. Apparently, he kept his trucks too tight. That's why he had difficulties on the hard turns. Jackie spent the afternoon going over everything she could tell him about his new board. She instructed him on the proper adjustments and he could immediately tell the difference.

The problem now was getting used to it.

"Epic bail! You almost had that!" Jackie chuckled and helped him up. Janna cheered from a picnic table while eating a bag of popcorn.

Marco looked over her while she chuckled evilly to herself on her phone. 

“Janna… what are you doing?” 

“Oh, this? Nothing… Just making a compilation of Marco’s fails. So far you have over a thousand hits!” 

Marco let out a sigh as Jackie patted his back reassuringly. Janna offered to watch their stuff while they went skating, of course, she’d had ulterior motives.

Marco shook it off and retrieved his board. Keeping up with Jackie on the street is one thing. He's never practiced a half pipe. The tricks are completely different. Between that and the new board, Marco was in uncharted waters… and Jackie seemed to enjoy watching him flounder.

"Tell you what..." Jackie said. She sauntered up to him, grabbed the pull strings of his hoodie and brought him right up to her face. He could stare into her eyes all day. "You land that 180 kickflip… and I'll give you a reward."

Marco simply nodded and climbed up the halfpipe again. He took one look at Jackie who watched him at the picnic table. Janna had her cell phone out and was recording him.

Marco took a deep breath and flew down the side of the halfpipe. He launched into the air, twisted around and flipped the board under his feet. He felt it slipping away, but he reached down and grabbed the side, and held it against his feet while he lined up his landing.

As his wheels connected to the plywood of the halfpipe, the back wheel slammed into the lip. Marco almost tumbled off his board, but he used the momentum to change the weight to his front wheel. It unstuck the back wheels and he was able to glide down the side.

His knees were weak from the bad landing. When he rolled to the center of the pipe, he stumbled off his board and sat down, trying to catch his breath.

"Nice one! I thought you were gonna eat it that time!" Janna said as she and Jackie ran to him. She shoved the camera in his face and grinned. "Got anything to say to your fans?"

"Thought I was gonna die there for a second." Marco admitted, "but, that was awesome!"

"Now, time for your prize," Jackie said. She pulled Marco to his feet and wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a big kiss on his lips. Janna whooped as Marco's arms wrapped around Jackie's waist and pulled her close.

"You gonna let him up for air sometime?" Janna remarked.

OoOoO

"You gonna let him up for air sometime?" Janna asked from the tiny screen on Star's new cellphone. She watched the video again; Marco landing his new trick and Jackie giving him a reward. Janna had posted the video on YouTube. It didn't have as many followers as “Marco Fails”, but she added it to her list. Her chest hurt and she wanted to cry.

She rolled over on her bed and sighed. It had been three weeks since they'd started going out. Marco seems so happy to have finally connected with the girl of his dreams. Why did she feel like this? She should be happy! She was happy! Wasn’t she?

Marco had been quite diligent with his duties to Star. He's redoubled his efforts on helping her acclimate to earth society, and was present for all of Ludo's attacks. Having a cell phone now, she could easily text him when she's in trouble and he'd come barreling in like a knight in shining armor.

"Call from Tom," The mirror in her room said. Star set her phone down and answered it.

"Hey, Starshine!" Tom said. "How's it going?"

"Oh… just fine," Star said glumly. She averted her eyes from his grinning smile. That used to melt her heart when he looked at her that way. Now… it just feels different.

"You haven't used your locket yet. Everything working out okay?" Tom asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes Tom, everything's fine over here," Star said. She promised she'd talk to Tom, but he still sounded whiny and needy. She felt bad snapping at him, he’s just worried.

"I… I don't know if it's too soon or not, but I wanted to ask if you're doing anything tonight?" Tom said. She smiled at the cute way he scratched his head when he's nervous. She took a deep breath and tried to blow out her anxiety. Tom is being nice, she should return the favor. 

"Nothing much really. Just staying in my room till Marco gets back." Star said with a forced polite smile. 

"Well… Since Marco's out, I wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner with me?"

Star closed her eyes, pinched her brow, and sighed. He's going to start getting annoying if she says no, and they've gotten to a good place so far, she didn't want to have Tom backpedal into his old habits.

"Just… dinner, okay? Nothing weird or demonic." Star said.

"Yeah? Okay! Great! Umm… meet me at your balcony in an hour. Do you like Italian?" Tom asked. Star nodded and turned off her mirror.

Now, that she was alone, her panic kicked in. She grabbed a brown bag and hyperventilated into it.

"Okay, Star… keep your cool. It's only Tom. We're not going down that rabbit hole again. We all know how he can get. So, what if he's trying to get help for himself. He's still the same Tom you broke up with." Star said to herself. “It’s only dinner. I’m bored, I’m visiting an old friend… it’s only dinner. Nothing more.” 

Glossaryck peeked his head out of her magical book. His blue head gazed at her, with a knowing grin.

“IT’S ONLY DINNER GLOSSARYCK!!”

Star was fumbling through her outfits looking for something to wear. There was a knock at the door.

"Yeah?"

"It's me!" Marco said.

"Come on in!" Star said. Marco opened the door and looked around at the clothes strewn about the room. "What looks better? The rainbow dress or the green one?"

"Umm… I like the green" Marco said. "What's… going on?"

"I'm going to dinner," Star said hurriedly. Of course, Marco comes home as soon as she made plans with Tom. That’s so Marco.

"Okay… I was going to see if you wanted to watch a movie tonight." Marco said. "But I guess you have other plans."

"Yup," Star said. She went behind a folding screen and dressed.

"Can I ask… who you're going to dinner with?" Marco asked, averting his eyes while she changes.

"Tom," Star said. She waited to hear Marco's string of objections. When none came, she felt almost disappointed. Why wasn’t he stopping her? He was the responsible one! He’s supposed to be all up in her grill screaming how evil he is! Why can’t he read her mind and tell her not to go! TELL ME NOT TO GO MARCO!

“Well?” She said as she revealed herself to Marco. He looked her up and down and gave her a thumbs up and a blush. She knew she nailed it if she can get Marco to blush. 

"Marco," Star said. "I know you and Tom have some animosity to each other…" 

"No… I get it. He's trying to change and get help. If you think it's safe to go to dinner with him, I promise I won't interfere like last time." Marco said. "I trust your judgment."

Star flopped on her bed and groaned. Why are things going crazy?

"Marcooo… you're supposed to be talking me out of this." She lamented. Marco sat next to her and held her hand. She sat up and grabbed his face, squishing his cheeks. “TALK ME OUT OF IT!” 

"You've been talking to Tom often the last few weeks right?" Marco asked. Star nodded. "Does it sound like he's genuinely sincere?"

"I guess…" Star said, fidgeting with her wand. Marco pulled it out of her hands and put it back in her purse. Sensible Marco… dependable Marco… Always there to keep me from setting fires when I’m nervous and fidgety.

"Do you want to go?" Marco asked as he handed back her purse. He 

"Kinda…" Star said as Marco helped her stand up. He fixed pieces of her hair and fixed a few crumpled spots on her dress. 

"Well… go until you don't want to. Then leave. The first sign of any funny business ax kick him in the face and run." Marco said. He put his arm around her and gave her a side hug. When did Marco start side hugging?

"I'm just really nervous. Can I ask you a favor?" Star said. Her hands played with her purse. She wished she can stop them from fidgeting, but they have a mind of their own sometimes.

"Sure, anything for you," Marco said with a sincere smile. Star turned away. She can feel the blush on her cheeks. She spun him around and shoved him out the door. 

"Talk to him? He's going to show up soon. Can you go for a walk and just get a feel for what he's about? You're a great judge of character…and I do trust your opinion. If you think he's honestly trying to change, then I'll go to this dinner with him." Star said.

Marco sighed and nodded. Star gave him a long hug. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and hold her as well.

This is how you hug Marco...

"Thank you." She whispered, feeling a twinge of regret as he broke their embrace.

OoOoO

Marco let go of Star. He could feel his chest beating in his ears. She was gorgeous and he felt some envy that Tom was taking her to dinner. He tried to keep that down, and gave her a side hug… but Star, being Star, had to hug him like that and get his mind all wonky. 

She looked less stressed now. 

Marco looked out the window as a small tap broke the silence. He walked to the window and opened it. Tom stood outside the balcony with his chariot floating in the air.

"No," Marco said. "You come to my house… you use the front door like a normal person."

Marco closed the window and gave Star thumbs up.

"Marco! Star! That Tom guy is at the door!" Mr. Diaz called up from the bottom of the stairs. Marco took a deep breath and headed down the stairs.

"Tom! Buddy!" Marco said with a plastic smile. Tom raised an eyebrow at Marco. "Star's still getting ready… you know how girls are… she's blasted her hair with her wand like 30 times trying to get the right look and now it's come to life and she's trying to beat it back into submission. Let's take a walk while she takes care of that."

"Oh… Okay." Tom said, looking at the stairs. Marco spun him around and pushed him out of his house.

The two of them walked in silence. It was getting dark and the street lamps blinked on. Marco didn't know how to start any topic of conversation with Tom and the awkward silence weighed down on them like chains.

"Marco," Tom said, breaking the silence. "Star's not really being attacked by her hair is she."

"Nope," Marco said. He wasn't going to lie to him… well, other than that one. If Tom can't handle the truth, then he'll just tell Star. "She sent me to talk to you first."

"I'm confused… why?" Tom asked. Marco felt a wave of guilt wash over him at his devastated face.

"Because... I'm not sure what your history is, but she's quite leery of you." Marco said.

"She's… scared of me?" Tom asked he sounded hurt.

"I've never seen Star scared of anything… it's more of a rage, frustration, and blind anger thing." Marco said. He’s seen Star randomly blow up things at the mention of Tom.

"Well… we used to get into a lot of trouble together. Star wasn't such a good girl growing up. Me, Ponyhead, and Star were a rather chaotic bunch." Tom said with a chuckle.

"I can't imagine the type of trouble the three of you could cause. Just trying to keep Star reigned in is hard enough." Marco chuckled. “Adding Ponyhead into the mix, I barely made it out alive from an excursion.”

"She's mellowed out," Tom observed. "She really cares about this place."

"Mellow? I've seen that girl set a rainbow on fire!" Marco chuckled, Tom joined in.

"Yes… I can see that happening." Tom said.

"So… what's the deal? Why the change? Don't tell me you're trying to move past your evil ways for Star." Marco said.

"At first… yeah, it was for her. I was devastated when she broke it off. I told her I could change, but my anger was a huge issue. It wasn't till after the Blood Moon Ball that I realized something… I couldn't change for her. If I do that, it's only fixing the surface, and I won't be able to keep up whatever persona I make myself… and my life would be a lie." Tom reflected. 

"Wow… that's deep." Marco said. He didn’t seem like such a bad guy once he lets you in.

"Yeah… I had to change for myself." Tom said and held out his hands. "See? No bunnies… no tricks. Anger is a part of life, and I still feel it, but how I channel it is what's important."

"And how do you do that?" Marco asked. He stopped their walk and looked Tom in the eyes.

"I'm still working that out," Tom said, looking away from Marco’s gaze. "I'm trying to learn to paint."

Tom started to walk past Marco. Marco held his foot out and tripped him. Tom tumbled over and landed face first into the concrete.

"Whoops," Marco said dryly.

Tom growled and stood up.

"What the hell! That hurt!" Tom shouted and rubbed his nose. Marco raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I was expecting raging hellfire eruptions around me… or at least the glowing eyes."

"You did that on purpose?" Tom grumbled and dusted off his suit. Marco nodded.

"Words are words; I had to see for myself," Marco said and walked back towards his house. "Star should be ready.

Tom grumbled and followed Marco.

As they approached his home, the two of them could see Star staring out the window. Marco gave her a thumbs up. Her worried frown grew to a wide grin.

"Hurt her and I'll find you," Marco said out of the side of his mouth.

"I can say the same to you," Tom replied.

Star opened the door for Marco and gave him a hug.

"Thank you," She whispered.

"We'll talk when you get back," Marco said.

"Star needs to be home by ten," Mrs. Diaz said from behind Star. Tom held his arm out and Star looped hers in. They walked to the carriage that was drawn by a skeletal horse. Tom opened the door for her and entered from the other side.

Marco watched as it rode out of sight down the road.

"She'll be okay." Mrs. Diaz said. "How are things with Jackie?"

"Who?" Marco asked, "oh… yeah, they're good."

Marco looked down the empty road and closed the door.

OoOoO

"So, how did your dinner go?" Toffee asked. He was sitting on a chair next to a lounger Tom laid in. A notebook was in his hand and he jotted down something.

"It actually went well. The restraint you recommended was excellent." Tom said.

"Any… triggers?" Toffee asked.

"Marco tripped me," Tom admitted. "Oddly enough, I didn't fly into a blind rage. I was angry, but I held it and let it boil just right. I knew it wasn't worth setting fire to the town."

"Very good." Toffee noted. "How did you feel that Star sent him as a liaison?"

"It hurt… but I can see why she did." Tom said.

"So… she trusts Marco. I say it's a good sign he let you two go out then." Toffee said.

"I… guess?" Tom said.

"During an attack from Ludo, has she asked you for help?" Toffee asked.

"No… not yet," Tom said glumly.

"Give her time. Just enjoy the connection you to have. Surely, if you tend to the seeds you plant, they will sprout and grow." Toffee said with a chuckle. "It just takes time."

OoOoO

Marco laid in Star’s bed as she showered. He stared at the roof of her canopy bed and counted the buttons. He could hear the water moving in certain patterns as she moved. She is probably washing her hair right now.

“Man… this sucks.” Someone said next to him. 

“Yea… I know.” Marco replied. 

“Star… just around the corner. Rubbing soap all over her. To be a man in your position…” 

“Why?” Marco asked. “Why Glossaryck are you doing this?” 

“Doing what?” the tiny blue six-fingered man floated into view. “I’m just making an observation.” 

He leaned over and peered into the bathroom. 

“She’s shaving now.” Glossaryck chuckled. “I never understood that… why trim off such beautiful hair. See?” 

Glossaryck shoved a hairy leg into his field of view. 

“It’s lovely,” Marco said dryly. “I’m going to my room before I see, say, or do anything stupid. Tell Star where I am when she wants to talk about her date.” 

Marco got up and moved to the door when Star was out of the shower, drying her hair… in only her towel. 

“Where ya going?” Star asked innocently.

“I umm… was going to wait till you’re dressed.” 

“Oh, don’t be silly. I’ll get changed in a sec.” Star giggled. She went behind her changing curtain and came back out in her long nightgown. She ran and dove into her bed. Marco stood helplessly at the door as she patted the space next to her. 

He let out a sigh and took the offered spot.

“So… how was it?” Marco asked. 

“Fine.” She said. Her blue eyes were locked onto him. “Tom was a gentleman. He said all the right things, didn’t blow up once. I was really surprised by his self-control.”

“Yea, when we were out for a walk, I tripped him. Nothing was scorched as a result.” Marco chuckled. “It was oddly satisfying. I’ve wanted to do that to him for a while.” 

Star giggled. 

“Marco… about Tom.” Star said, with a more serious tone. She put her hand on his and looked away. “I don’t think…” 

Space Unicorn rang from his jacket. He pulled his hand away from Star’s and grabbed the phone. Marco let out a sigh of relief. He was literally saved by the bell. 

It was a message from Jackie. Marco glanced sideways at Star. She seemed frustrated.  

“Oh Star!” Marco chuckled. “Look at what Jackie sent me!” 

He shoved the phone into her face. It was a photo of Janna and Jackie with straws up their noses. Star let out a giggle and texted back something. Marco looked at her response. 

So hot!

“Star, I’m glad you had a good time,” Marco said, as he put away his phone. He was feeling something that he didn’t want to feel. Something he’s been shoving deep down for weeks now… and if he stayed any longer… “I need to get some rest. We have a test tomorrow, so get some rest.”

He was about to leave when Star grabbed his hand. He let her pull him into a big hug. It was longer than usual and felt like she was hanging on for dear life. 

When she let him go, he instinctively kissed her forehead to reassure her of whatever is going on in her mind.

“Marco.” She whispered. “Can… you do that again?” 

Marco smiled and moved to kiss her forehead, but felt something wet on his lips. He saw Star’s half-opened eyes and felt her soft lips on his. She pulled him close to her and wrapped one leg around his waist. 

Marco’s mind was numb, he couldn't think of anything except his best friend in his arms. It felt like she was going to devour him and each moment could be her last. 

“Star…” he could barely let out as her attack on him continued. 

“I… I should go,” Marco whispered. 

“Please… don’t leave me alone.” Star begged. The look on her face broke his heart. He pulled her close to his chest and held her as tight as he could. His heart beat out of his chest as his mind raced. What was he going to tell Jackie?


	4. Chapter 4

“Marco…” Mr. Diaz said sternly. 

Star’s mind drifted back from the dream world. 

She was in his arm, she felt safe, the sense of foreboding was gone. 

Mr. Diaz is in her room and standing over her bed while Marco is holding her. 

This was bad.

“Hey, Dad,” Marco said cooly. “Star was having bad dreams. She’s crawled in my bed at least twice last night, so I thought I’d stay here till she went back to bed. I must have dozed off.” 

Marco’s always thinking on his feet. If her father walked in, She’d be terrified.

“Uh.. huh.” Mr. Diaz said skeptically. Marco threw back the covers. 

“See? Pants are on.” Marco said as he yawned. 

“Son, I know you are responsible, but as a parent… I have to ask.” He said sheepishly. 

“No… no.” Marco chuckled. “I get it. If I were a dad, I’d be saying the same thing.” 

She felt him move to get out of bed. She didn’t want him to leave, but she stayed perfectly still, feigning sleep.

“Breakfast is ready.” Mr. Dias said. 

“Alright, you should head down. You’ve never woken Star up… She can get a little wand happy if ya know what I mean.

“Oof… I get it. I’ll get out of the blast radius.” Mr. Diaz said with a chuckle. 

She felt Marco sit next to her. Why wasn’t he coming back to bed? They can skip school and stay here forever. 

“Star…” Marco said sternly. “I know you’re awake.” 

She held her breath and pretended to snore. 

Just come back to bed.

“I don’t know what’s going on in your head. I’ll be here and I’ll listen when you’re ready to talk.” Marco said. His voice seemed to shake as he spoke. “I… last night… I think I get it.” 

Star smiled. Her back was turned so he couldn’t see, but she felt happy. Of course, Marco would understand. She didn’t even understand, but she could count on Marco too. 

“You went out with Tom… it stirred up a lot of feelings. You tried to change them with me… and that… stirred up things for me.” Marco said. “I… I don’t regret last night. I loved holding you, but… but I’m with Jackie.” 

Star felt a rock fall into the pit of her stomach. What the hell was he saying?

“I hope we can call last night an error in judgment for the both of us. I know you didn’t really mean any of it. As your friend, I get it. You needed me there, and I will be. I’ll always be there. But, I love Jackie… and I think you have feelings for Tom, otherwise, you wouldn’t be trying to forget him so much last night.” Marco said. He stopped to wait for an answer. 

Star remained motionless. If she spoke, she would say something bad. She felt her heart torn in half. Why didn’t he understand! The way he held her, she’s never felt anything like that! 

“I’m going to get in the shower and get dressed,” Marco said. She felt him lean over and give her a peck on the cheek. “Come down soon please.” 

When she heard her door close, she grabbed the pillow Marco slept on and hugged it to her chest as she sobbed into the pillow. 

Why was Marco, the smartest person she knew so dumb?

OoOoO

"You sure about this Star?" Marco looked back and forth nervously.

"I'm positive. Jackie invited us and said to bring our friends." Star said and shoveled a hotdog in her mouth. "He'll be back any moment."

"Friends like Ferguson… not Tom!" Marco lamented.

Marco and Star had acted like nothing happened for over a week. He still felt weird when he looked at her, and she would smile and break eye contact after only a few seconds. He’s sure they both regret that night and silently made an oath never to speak of it.

"Marco… you were right about him. He is making a great effort, and I think we need to show him that we can include him in our activities." Star said.

"Killer Kittens takes a point from the Dominating Diva's," The announcer said. Marco watched as Jackie elbowed a girl three times larger than she was and sped forward around the ring. This was his first time watching a Roller Derby and his stomach was in knots.

"Hey, Marco!" Tom said as he sat down next to Star. "Had trouble finding the restroom in this place… I swear some unholy architect designed this place… I love it!"

"Yeah… okay." Marco said. Star glared at him.

"Marco… why don't you explain to us the rules of this game?" Star asked and batted her eyes. Marco sighed.

"Okay. The girls skate around the ring. One girl is the leader and the others need to block the opposite team while the leads race around them. They score points for passing their opponents." Marco said.

"I see," Tom commented. He seemed to be taking a genuine interest in the sport. 

Jackie shouted something and two of her teammates moved to the side and grabbed her arms, All three sped forward and the two larger girls slingshot Jackie ahead with a burst of speed. She crouched under a pair of grasping arms and scored a few more points.

"Your girlfriend's good," Tom commented. Marco smiled. Maybe Tom wasn't so bad.

"Tom, this reminds me of the arena games you took me too." Star giggled. "But with fewer weapons and bloodshed."

Star and Tom laughed at the shared experience. Marco glared out of the corner of his eye.

OoOoO

Star walked with Tom out of the Arena and onto the sidewalk. Marco wanted to meet up with Jackie after the game and go to dinner to celebrate her victory.

"Well, Mr. Tom," Star said with a grin. "Seems I'm able to take you out in public after all."

"Yeah… that was fun." Tom grinned. "Hey, after this why don't we go to my dimension? I… I can get a gondola and we can take a ride on the river Styx…"

"Woah…" Star spun in front of Tom and put both her hands out. He stared at her with a look of confusion. "Tom… we're friends. I'm trying to be friends with you. Don't take it to a weird place... Please?"

"I… I'm sorry Star," Tom said while rubbing the back of his head. Star swooned for just a moment. She hates how cute he can be. "It's just. You know how I feel about you."

"Yes. You've shown me many times… I really did not enjoy the living beating heart surrounded by chocolates last year." Star said. 

"You're trying to be this new person… let me get to know him." She pleaded.

"I…" Tom started and sighed, his shoulders drooped. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Now, let's take a leisurely stroll back to my house and I'll see if Mrs. Diaz can make us some chimichangas."

"What are those?" Tom asked.

"Only heaven wrapped in flour and deep-fried." Star grinned and pulled Tom next to her so they could walk back home. Tom looked over his shoulder.

"What?" Star asked.

"I just thought I saw something," Tom said and shrugged.

OoOoO

"Oh my god… and then Star shot out this blast of crystal cupcakes at Bearicorn's head!" Marco laughed. "The look on his face was priceless, especially since he tried to eat one! I mean, come on! It was hysterical. The dude broke a tooth!" Marco laughed. He was in tears over his story. Jackie took a bite of her hamburger and looked out the window.

"Hey, what's up Jackie?" Marco said, noticing her mood.

"We're out on a date… and all you can do is talk about Star." Jackie said.

"But… I thought you liked my stories." Marco said, sounding hurt. "You don't think…me and Star?"

"Star's cool, she's great and wonderful. I just… it's something that's been bothering me for a while." She said while she picked at her burger.

"Jackie… I've told you. You're the one I've longed for since we were kids. I…" Marco looked around to see if anyone was listening. "I showed you my plan."

Jackie giggled at the memory. Marco relented to Jackie's pestering one day when Star let slip about Marco's overly complicated plan of winning Jackie's heart.

"You are such a dork," Jackie said and shoved a French fry in his face. Marco took a bite.

"How about this? On dates, it's a Star free zone?" Marco asked. Jackie nodded.

"I'm really trying not to be that girl…" She said. “I get that she lives with you and that you guys are best friends. I have lots of guy friends, but often times they try to make a move on me once I’m single and it’s just annoying.”

She absentmindedly stirred her milkshake with her fry.

“I just… I dunno… worry.” Jackie admitted. “Ya know? She’s gorgeous and has magic powers, and you fight lots of monsters with her.” 

Marco’s mind flashed to that night. He pushed it out of his mind and held Jackie’s hand.

"I just want you to be my girl," Marco said tenderly. Jackie smiled and blushed. Marco thought he saw something reptilian outside the diner they were at, but it was gone when he looked. "So… why don't you recount your dramatic exploits of the Killer Kitten's victory?"

Jackie giggled and went into detail about the evening's match.

OoOoO

A small reptilian bipedal creature approached Toffee holding a cell phone that was almost as big as he was. Toffee looked about the dark ally, ensuring he was not being watched. Picking it up, he pressed a button. Space unicorn played.

Toffee grinned.

"Tell Ludo to start the attack." He said to the tiny creature. The reptilian monster saluted and scurried off. Ludo opened Marco's phone and opened the text messages. The bright glow of the screen reflected in Toffee's eyes as he read through his conversation history.

OoOoO

Tom finished his fourth plate of chimichanga. Mrs. Diaz giggled at his enthusiasm. 

“Oh my god Star, you’re right. I feel like I’m going to be exercised by how divine these are!” Tom said with his mouth full. 

“The next batch will be done soon.” Mrs. Diaz said with a giggle. “I hope you two had fun at Jackie’s match!”

“I had lots of fun!” Tom said. “I think I’ll bring roller derby to the underworld. I’m sure the denizens would love it.”

Just as Star grabbed a napkin and wiped some sauce from his chin, the kitchen wall exploded. 

Star and Tom instantly put up shields around Mrs. Diaz. Marco always nagged her to keep her wand off the table, but this… this is why you always keep your wand on the table!

“Get her and Mr. Diaz to my room NOW!” Star screamed and lept through the gaping hole into the fray. 

OoOoO

Marco walked Jackie home and kissed her goodnight. As he moved to leave, she grabbed him and kissed him again.

He whistled a happy tune to himself as he approached his home. The smell of burning filled his nostrils. He sighed. Star must have caught something on fire again.

When he turned the corner, it was worse than he imagined.

The sidewalk pavement had exploded out, the asphalt of the road was torn up, his fence was destroyed, and there was a massive hole in his living room wall and he can see the kitchen bore a similar gaping hole.

Marco couldn't take the sheer amount of destruction in, all he could do was stare open-jawed.

Star and Tom were sitting on the front porch. Tom's hand wrapped around her and Star was holding her arm with an ice pack. It was red and blistered from her shoulder to her wrist. She was trying to take the pain, but she hiccupped as she breathed.

"Star!" Marco yelled and ran as fast as he could to her. "Star! What happened?"

"M… Marco…" She said. Her face lit up seeing him and she winced as she tried to sit up. "Where were you?"

"With Jackie… like I said." Marco said.

"We… tried to get a hold of you. I called, and texted… I sent messenger puppies." Star said and winced in pain. “Why weren’t you here?” 

"Ludo attacked. It was nothing like I’ve ever seen." Tom said dryly. "They were organized. They had tactics that looked almost military. We really could have used your help."

“At least you guys stopped them,” Marco said as he looked at her arm. She winced as he turned it around to see how bad the blistering is. This had to be a 3rd-degree burn.

“We… didn’t.” Star said with an almost ashamed tone. “They attacked, and retreated after Tom…” 

"We need to get you to the hospital!" Marco said. She and Tom shook their head no.

"Hospitals won't help her," Tom said he wouldn't meet Marco's gaze.

"Why not?" Marco demanded. The burn looked like it was getting worse. He can see it expand up her arm, slowly. It was an enchanted burn. 

"I've already taken care of it. Once I get the salve from the underworld, she'll be good as new and able to fix this mess." Tom said.

"I don't understand," Marco said. He thought back to his notes unless Ludo recruited some fire monster… he didn’t have anyone on his roster that can cast… 

Tom averted his gaze from Marco’s accusing glare.

"He didn't mean to," Star said, almost in a panic. "It was an accident."

"Tom..." Marco growled.

"He was attacking something and I got in the way," Star said with a shrug. "It happens."

"No! No, it doesn't happen! We've fought together for months and not once have you blasted me with your wand or had me slip a kick and hit you!" Marco yelled.

"Marco calm down," Star said. She tried to stand up but slumped back down. “He was attacking some wizard monster when someone threw me in the path of the fireball. He tried to move it, but it was too late.” 

"Maybe it wouldn't have happened if you were here to help us!" Tom snapped. "We both tried to get a hold of you!"

"Oh, I'm sure you really tried, Tom." Marco snapped back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tom growled and stood up. Marco grabbed his shirt and readied his fist to pummel his smug face.

"I mean this whole thing smells like a setup!" Marco said. "You probably had some magic thing set up to block the texts to my phone and stop Star's messages from getting to me so you can play the hero! Then you wound Star 'accidentally' so you can fix her up!"

Tom’s hair stood on end as his eyes glowed with blind fury. 

“I don’t like what you’re insinuating,” Tom said. Marco still had his fist ready to pummel him. 

“You look rested, how about you try and fireball me,” Marco said.

“Bring it on,” Tom said and ignited two fireballs in his hand. 

"Marco! Tom!" Star snapped.

"NO!" Marco shouted and shoved Tom away. He landed on his butt, and the fireballs extinguished themselves. 

"No! I don't trust him! He says he's changing and then something like this happens? We've been handing Ludo his butt for months on our own. Why is he getting stronger? Probably teamed up with Tom here to add to his army."

"Marco…" Star growled.

"I'll even prove I didn't get any messages!" Marco said and shoved his hands into his hoodie to grab his phone.

His heart sank.

"I…" Marco stammered and checked his pockets. He spun around to see if he dropped it. "I know I brought it with me."

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz came out with bags of ice and pressed them to her arm. Marco's heart tugged seeing her whimper in pain.

"Marco… you left this in the kitchen." Mrs. Diaz said and handed him his phone with a glare. Marco stared dumbfounded at the phone.

"I know I brought it with me." Marco stuttered.

"I think you owe Tom an apology," Star said coldly.

Marco opened his messages and read the frantic texts to him from Star.

The ground cracked open and a chubby winged gargoyle flew to tom holding a clay pot with a cork stopper. Tom opened the pot and scooped out some clear salve. He rubbed it on her arm and blew on it. In moments, the burn was gone.

"Thank you, Tom," Star said and kissed him on the cheek. Tom blushed and rubbed his cheek. She held out her wand and cast her spell to fix the damage to the house. Everything smelled like cotton candy once the damage was fixed.

"Goodnight Star. I'll call you later." Tom said and snapped his fingers. The chariot pulled by the skeleton horse emerged from the already open crack. Tom got inside and the Diaz family watched him disappear into the underworld.

"Star…" Marco said and reached out for her. She turned away from him and stormed inside. "I know I brought my phone."

OoOoO

"What was the point in all that?" Ludo screeched. "We could have defeated them!."

“We could have, but at a loss of probably 1/4th of your troops.” Toffee said with a smile. 

“Who cares, they’re expendable,” Ludo remarked. Toffee glanced at the gathered troops who nursed their injuries. Most seemed upset over Ludo’s offhand comment.

"We got Tom to burn Star." Toffee said with a grin. "That's what the point was."

"Oh, so what? She got a little burn." Ludo grumbled. "I thought separating that boy from her was the plan! He didn't show up. We should have the wand by now!"

"We will in time. Everything is going according to my design. There's dissension between them. We need to apply some more pressure to ensure the branch of friendship those two carries… snaps.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Marco laid in bed, staring at his phone. The glare of the screen drowned out his surrounding, cascading his familiar abode in darkness. It was late and he already told Jackie good night. Normally he would lay his head and dream of their next meeting, but tonight, he couldn’t focus on her. He thought she could tell too from the tone of her voice as they hung up with each other.

He went over the texts Star and his parents sent him. He felt like he’s read them a thousand times already, but he dropped the ball. His stomach sank each time he read them and cascading waves of guilt washed over him. Here he was, out having fun with his girlfriend while his best friend was being attacked. He promised he’d always be there for her… and he wasn’t when she needed him the most.

There was a soft knock on the door. Marco sat up and shoved his phone under his pillow.

“Yeah?” Marco asked. The door slowly opened and Star crept into his room. She softly closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She had her sleeping mask on her forehead and wore a long pink nightgown. Her hair was down and almost reached the floor. Marco always admired how long she kept it. It must take a lot of work to keep it untangled. She would occasionally use her wand on her hair, but with the amount of randomness that thing would do, she knew it was a gamble each time.

“I… couldn’t sleep,” Star whispered, looking down to her feet and rubbing her toe on an imaginary spot.

“I can’t either,” Marco admitted. They hadn’t talked much since the attack. He patted the space next to him. Star sat on the bed and sighed. A wave of relief washed over Marco as she laid her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and hugged her.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there,” Marco said He had to force back a catch in his throat as he said it.

“No… no. You don’t have to be sorry. I should be apologizing. It’s not your job to jump and save me whenever I call.” Star said.

“But, I said I would.” Marco said and turned her face to look her in the eye, “I’m your helper and best friend. I need to be there for you.”

“No… you need to be there for Jackie. She’s your girlfriend.” Star said. “I… I can handle myself.”

“It sure didn’t seem that way,” Marco said, he made a grimacing face. “As weird as it sounds, I’m glad Tom was there.”

“About that… I have a way to contact him if I’m in trouble.” Star said as she played with the pendant around her neck. Marco didn’t remember her ever wearing that. “So, if things get bad, I’ll have backup.”

“But I’m your backup.” Marco protested.

Star smiled, gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. Wordlessly she got up. 

Marco, without thinking grabbed her hand and looked pleadingly into her eyes. He wanted her to stay with him, like that night. The look on her face clearly shows she’s torn with the idea. She seemed to be waiting for him to say something, but the words wouldn’t come out. Slowly, his grip lessened and the small amount of resistance she presented allowed her to slip from his fingers. Star walked backward to his door. Her eyes pleaded to him to say something until he helplessly watched her shut the door behind her, leaving Marco alone to his thoughts. His cheek still felt warm from her kiss. 

Marco grabbed a pillow and let out a screech into it. Why now? Why is this happening now!?

OoOoO

A few days later, Star’s mind was swirling. She wished Marco was part of the conversation, so he can organize it and tell it to her the way she can understand. Tom’s idea… it was crazy.

“I just want you to think about it,” Tom said in the mirror. Star buried her head in her pillow and sighed. Her mind was screaming a thousand things. What Tom was asking would make her parent’s heads explode. It would be going against everything they told her to do.

She looked at the picture of the Diaz family on her dresser. She felt her heartbreak. She didn’t want them to get hurt, and the way things are escalating with Ludo… there was a good chance they will get hurt… or worse!

“I… I just don’t know. I won’t say no, but I can’t say yes.” Star said. Her mind was swimming. She went over all the fights she’s had in front of the Diaz’s house. She thought they were fun and exciting. No one ever got hurt… except the monsters. This last one felt like a splash of cold water.

“Well, you know how to contact me if you change your mind,” Tom said and turned off his mirror. Star sat in her room, listening to the deafening silence.

She pulled out her phone to text Marco… but he was on a date. She loved Jackie, but she was seriously getting annoyed with how much time those two were spending together. It was really cutting into their hangout time.

She thought about calling Jenna. Her friend mentioned setting up a scheduled between the two of them and for some reason included herself on the chart as well. She had no clue what a poly...something meant. She’ll ask Marco about it later.

Star decided to help Mrs. Diaz in the garden. The sun was setting and the sky was bursting with oranges and reds. Star was pulling out a weed when a familiar hum came from behind her. 

“So… I see you’re all alone… Butterfly.” Ludo cackled as his group left the portal. 

Star looked across the street and saw multiple portals open up. Monster’s she’s never seen before took stances on the rooftops of the neighbor’s buildings.

“Ludo…” Star said cautiously. “We need to set a schedule. You know it’s not polite to attack more than once a day… and you already showed up this morning for Marco and I to kick your butt. I have homework I need to be doing.”

“Star… I love our little quips.” Ludo grinned. “I understand I may not have been as… committed to my goals as before. But, I’ve changed. I don’t just want your wand anymore. I am sick and tired of getting beaten to a pulp… and I see your little red hood knight is nowhere to be seen. So, for today… I’m playing for keeps.” 

Star backflipped as multiple magical arrows were loosed from the neighborhood rooftops. Mrs. Diaz ran inside. She’s glad that she made them a safe room. Fully furnished with cameras to watch the battle, and a popcorn maker to enjoy the show. 

“Don’t think your fancy tricks will save you!” Ludo screamed. The crocodile in a suit whispered to Ludo. The deformed chicken motioned with his hand and the grunts charged at her. Most of the melee monsters seemed to be holding some high quality weapons. 

Bearicorn had a pair of gauntlets, and as Star dodged a right cross, the cacti behind her froze. 

“What? That’s no fair!” Star protested. 

“Life isn’t fair! Now give me my wand!” Ludo screamed and motioned for another wave of monsters to attack her. 

Star really regretted doing this, but she grabbed her necklace and squeezed the pitchfork emblem on it. 

A massive crack opened in front of her. Flames spewed forth as the souls of the damned screamed in torment. 

Tom arrived in full battle armor, dual wielding a sword and a mace. 

“I got this,” he said.

OoOoO

 

“What’s up?” Jackie asked and took a sip from her milkshake. They were hanging out at a burger shop for dinner and were going to go to the movies after they ate. She wanted to watch the new Blood Splatter 6, her cousin was working the ticket booth and would sneak them in.

“Oh, nothing,” Marco mumbled and checked his phone. He sighed in relief when there were no texts. He contemplated buying a second phone to forward texts to just in case he lost this one.  

“It’s about Star, isn’t it?” Jackie said with a sigh. Marco looked out the window and focused on anything but her glare.

“I’m not supposed to talk about it on our dates,” Marco said glumly. Jackie threw a french fry at his face to get him to look at her.

“Fine, I lift the ban. What’s going on? She seemed just as mopey in school today. I was surprised nothing caught fire and she used an actual pencil for her math test today.” Jackie chuckled and dipped a French fry into her milkshake. She dangled it in front of Marco who glumly opened his mouth. She giggled as she shoved it in, purposefully missing and getting shake on his nose.

“Star got hurt the other day, really bad,” Marco said. “It was during one of the monster fights. I… I left my phone at home and I missed the frantic texts and calls she and my mom were sending. They needed me and I… I just feel like I dropped the ball with it.”

“Is she okay?” Jackie asked, her mischievous smile replaced with a look of concern. She took Marco’s hand to reassure him.

“Yeah… she’s fine. It’s just that Tom burnt her when they were fighting the monsters that attack us almost daily.” Marco said. “They are usually easy to handle, but something’s changed… and I’m just worried. I’m her backup and I agreed to take care of her.”

“When did this happen?” Jackie’s voice filled with concern. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“It happened when we were out at Roller Derby, the four of us,” Marco explained. “I must have dropped my phone or something, I missed her texts and my Mom’s calls.” 

“It was bad… if Tom didn’t have a cure, her arm would have been burned from wrist to shoulder.” Marco snapped, slamming his fist into the table. “And it was his fault she got hurt! I spent months working with her and not ONCE did we hurt each other in a fight.” 

“As cool as it is to fight monsters every day, I really don’t think you agreed to be a royal bodyguard.” Jackie pointed out. She put her hand on Marco’s trembling fist. “I think exchange family host… and showing her around school was all that was really asked of you.”

“Yeah… I know. But, it’s just, without all that crazy monster fighting and adventures with her; I’d still be ‘the safe kid’ at school. I’ve changed for the better because of Star. Heck, I bet you wouldn’t have noticed me… ever.” Marco said. “A part of me feels like I’m abandoning her.”

“Marco…” Jackie said. “I’ve always noticed you. Even before Star came around, I looked forward to the daily nod you gave me when I skate by to class. I always thought you were cute and shy.”

“But… why haven’t you ever talked to me?” Marco asked, his world felt flipped upside down. She’d been watching him? He wanted to die of embarrassment of all the times he’s blurted out her name and made an idiot of himself around her.

“Why haven’t you talked to me?” Jackie retorted. “I didn’t think you were ready, and so I just waited. I wasn’t in any rush to find any boyfriend. I wanted a Marco boyfriend.”

Jackie looked Marco in the eye and smiled. Marco felt she was staring into his soul and tears started coming to his eyes. 

“Aww… Marco” Jackie said with a chuckle. She wiped away a tear and kissed his cheek. Just then his phone rang. He fumbled for it and read the text. It said Ludo.

“Crap! There’s another attack.” Marco said and half stood up. He looked at Jackie and started to sit back down.

“Just go.” She said.

“But…” Marco started.

“Go on. You’re going to be worried about her all day if you don’t.” Jackie said. “I’m fine… you got this!” 

“Okay!” Marco said and moved to kiss her, she turned her head as he moved in and he kissed her cheek. “I’ll call you tonight!”

“Sure…” Jackie said as Marco tore out of the restaurant. He ran full speed down the street. “Because I’m not jealous… really” 

OoOoO

Marco breathlessly arrived to chaos outside his home. The normal cutesy magical blasts were paired with other forms of long range weaponry. He rolled out of the way of a dozen stray arrows and narrowly dodged another beam that turned the car behind him into a pile of snakes.

“That’s new.” He said to himself. One of the snakes looked his way and lunged at him. Marco jumped away and ran into the chaos.

Star and Tom had their hands full. 

Marco was taken aback by the full black and red demonic armor Tom wore. It had spikes all over. He was brandishing a sword and mace in each hand and taking out a lot of smaller minions.  

Ludo must have armed his minions with better weapons; most of them were staying out of punching or kicking range from Star and Tom. Star leaped to kick the frog looking monster, but he hopped back, only to have the two headed monster fire that weird looking snake beam at her. She was barely able to get a Narwhal Blast off to deflect it.  

Marco assessed the situation. The bowmen were not as big of a threat as the two headed snake beam weapon guy.

As quietly as he could, Marco ran behind the distracted minion and jump kicked him in the small of his back. He swore he heard a crunch and the monster screamed in pain, dropping his weapon. Marco rolled and picked it up and fired wildly in the direction of the other attackers. He really didn’t want to turn anyone into snakes, just scare them enough.

“What? When did he get here!” Ludo screamed. Marco targeted the tiny chicken monster and fired. His skull hat turned into a snake turban. “AH! Get them off me!”

With Ludo distracted, the organization of his troops broke down. Star and Tom launched into an offensive and pummeled the rest of the minions.

Marco stood next to Star and Tom after he delivered the final blow to the weird antlered human looking guy.  

“No matter how many times you try, Ludo, you’re never going to get the wand!” Marco yelled. Ludo grumbled and opened a rip between dimensions with his dimensional scissors and his minions took the familiar walk of shame.

“Wow guys, that was intense! Glad I showed up when I did!” Marco said and draped his arms around Star and Tom.

“Thanks for the save, buddy,” Star said. Marco noted an unusual lack of enthusiasm.

“Star…” Tom said. He seemed to be asking her something with his eyes, she closed her eyes and sighed.

“I guess you’re right,” Star said. “Marco… we need to talk.”

OoOoO

Marco watched dumbfounded from the porch of his home as the princess tower that jutted out of his home disappeared. Star soberly reverted anything magical back to normal and joined him looking at his normal home, like nothing had ever happened.

“Star… please, don’t do this.” Marco said, choking on his words.

“It’s for the best,” Star said and gave him a hug. “I’ll call you later.”

A skeleton horse whinnied as Tom opened the door to his carriage.

“Marco, I may not have liked you at first, but you’re all right. Don’t worry, I can take it from here.” Tom said and gave him a salute. His kind words didn’t make him feel any less frustrated.

“Have… have you told your mom and dad?” Marco stammered.

“I’ll let them know once I’m settled,” Star said. She gave Marco a hug and walked down the stairs. His parents weren’t even home yet. He’s going to have to tell them what happened and where Star is.

“Don’t you want to say goodbye to Mom and Dad?” Marco asked, grasping at straws. His parents were out getting some groceries after Star fixed the damage to the place. Mrs. Diaz was excited for their win and wanted to make something special for the three heroes. “I’ll make some nachos!”

“Marco… please...” Star said with tear filled eyes. “This is a hard enough decision, but it’s for the best.”

Marco felt like his stomach was being punched over and over. Helplessly he watched Star get into the carriage. As the door shut, a massive crack opened in the ground. The sounds of tormented souls screamed out as the carriage rode down the path to the underworld.

The crack closed itself up just as his mom and dad pulled up in their station wagon. They got out and walked to the door with their arms full of groceries, and looked at him.

“Marco… what’s wrong?”

Marco looked up at his parents and could barely choke out the words.

“Star’s… gone.”

OoOoO

Marco’s mind was blank. He could barely hear his parents yelling at him about letting Star go. He felt like he was in a tunnel and his whole world fell out from under him.

Wordlessly he got up and left the living room, walked up the stairs and paused in front of Star’s room. Letting out a sigh, he shut himself in his room and fell on this bed. His phone chirped a message at him. He looked to see it was Jackie. He flipped his phone to silent and laid it face down. All he could do was cover his head with the blanket and pull his knees to his chest.

If he bothered to look out the window, he would have seen the grinning face of Ludo’s frog monster.

OoOoO

Ludo cackled in delight at the report.

“Looks like we broke up the daring duo!” He giggled. “Oh, that was perfect Toffee! Now we just do a full invasion on Tom’s castle and…”

“No, his castle is too fortified.” Toffee replied and sipped his drink. “Star’s unstable, who knows what she’ll do in retaliation. We need to let this simmer for a bit before we mount our next attack.”

“And then I get the wand and I can rule over Mewnie!” Ludo clapped gleefully.

“Yes, something like that.” Toffee said with a smile. 

  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is such a short chapter, I'll do 2 uploads today. 
> 
> Please leave any comments you have! I love to hear them!

Marco peeked his head out from under the blankets at the sound of his phone vibrating. He checked to see another text from Jackie. The thought of responding seems further away than Star was. He set the phone back down and covered his head again.

He could hear his parents outside the door arguing.

“He’s been in his room for two days.” His mom said.

“We need to let him be, he will come out when he comes out.” His father argued.

“He needs to go to school.” His mom retorted. Marco covered his ears with a pillow to drown them out.

“This has been hard on him, let the boy mourn.” Mr. Diaz said.

“She’s not dead!” Mrs. Diaz snapped.

“She rode in a chariot pulled by a skeletal horse into the underworld… I don’t have any other way to look at it!”

Their voices trailed away from his door. When there was silence, he decided to tend to his biological needs and crept to the bathroom.

As he was washing his hands, the doorbell rang. Marco walked, almost zombie-like back to his room. He reached for the doorknob and cringed. 

“Marco! Get down here now!” said the warning tone of his mother. Years of training had conditioned him that no matter what state of mind he’s in, he must obey or suffer grave consequences.

Marco sighed and plodded down the staircase to come face to face with King and Queen Butterfly sitting on their couch drinking a cup of tea. The short, long-bearded regal man stat next to his towering queen. Queen Butterfly looked as elegant as ever, with the same heart-shaped birthmarks on her cheek as Star. 

Both looked… upset.

“Hello, Marco.” King Butterfly said. His tone was even and regal with a slight hint of disdain.

“Marco,” his mom said. “King and Queen Butterfly would like to know where their daughter is. I feel it’s best you explain it to them, as you have a better handle on the situation that we do.”

“She left,” Marco said bluntly and turned around to go back to his room.

“Marco!” Mrs. Diaz snapped.

Marco sighed and trudged his way to the recliner and plopped down in it.

“She left and is living at Tom’s Castle,” Marco said enthusiastically. “She was feeling guilty about all the attacks Ludo sent our way, even though we were handling it. The last month or so, something was different about them. Especially that one crocodile guy… All he does is stand there and whisper things to Ludo… it’s creepy. I think he might be some sort of strategist.” 

“Ludo is a joke in our country, just a small chicken who wants to be bigger than he really is. I don’t see how he could overwhelm my little girl.” King Butterfly commented. His wife nodded in agreement.

“Marco… what Crocodile guy?” Queen Butterfly asked, her regal pale face seemed to turn paler.

“I dunno. Human looking with a crocodile head. Wears a suit. Slicked back hair. Always seems to stare into your soul, like he knows something you don’t. Like I said, things are different… more coordinated.” Marco said. King and Queen Butterfly gave each other a knowing glance. Marco thought they might know something about that guy, but he’s not going to bother with it. It’s not his job anymore.

“She got hurt, although it was from Tom’s flames,” Marco said.

“Tom has been here often?” Queen Butterfly said disapprovingly.

“Yeah… he’s been trying to patch things up with her and be friends.” Marco said. “At first, I thought he was a bad guy, but honestly, I think he’s sincere.”

“Anyway, it’s none of my business now,” Marco said as he propped his feet up on the recliner. He caught the icy glare his mother gave him and put the recliner back to its upright position.

“Marco…” King Butterfly said. “This is most concerning.”

“Tell him, dear,” Queen Butterfly urged. Her husband took a deep breath and steeled himself.

“We didn’t just pick you randomly, Marco.” King Butterfly said. “You were specifically chosen to be her Knight. You’re young and inexperienced and we didn’t want you to feel any pressure of the position until you’ve come of age and wanted to pledge yourself to our kingdom. We wanted you to meet Star and grow to be her friend. We have been very proud and impressed with the loyalty and dedication you’ve shown.” King Butterfly said.

“What?” Marco said he couldn’t believe his ears. “You specifically picked me?”

“Why yes, Marco, we did.” King Butterfly said.

Queen Butterfly made a small cough to indicate she was ready to speak.

“When Star came of age and inherited her wand… Well, you know how she is.” Queen Butterfly said. “A Butterfly of age usually gets a companion to help her learn and grow. A knight of sorts. Usually, Glossaryck will tell the parents who the wand chose to be their companion.” 

King Butterfly grinned ear to ear. 

“Yes dear, I know that you were picked.” Queen Butterfly patted his head. “He really was quite capable in his youth.” 

“When they approached us when Star was in school with you, we had a long discussion about it.” Mr. Diaz said. “We were quite apprehensive at first, but we always knew you were special and were quite proud of you and knew you’d take on the challenge head-on.”

“Wait? Glossaryck? He picked me? How? And, he’s an idiot! I mean… I saw him scratching his butt with my toothbrush! I’m not even in the same dimension!” Marco stammered. 

“Exactly.” Queen Butterfly said. “No one in Mewnie would see Star as an equal (and survive).” 

“Think of it boy!” King Butterfly chuckled. “Everyone all the dimensions, and you were judged to be durable enough to stand by her side!” 

“It’s not just that.” Queen Butterfly chuckled and elbowed King Butterfly. “It’s also how you two complement each other. You each make up for the other’s fault and help achieve greater things… together.” 

“We… didn’t say anything because we didn’t want the pressure to be thrust upon you until you came to that decision. The other knights, well, they were bred for the role and would do whatever the Butterfly said. Star… never accepted that sort of roll and any eligible bach… knights would never have withstood the torrential hurricane that is our daughter.” 

“What’s a Bach… knight? Some sort of special knight class?” Marco asked. King and Queen Butterfly gave him a sheepish grin and waved the subject away.

“Marco…” Queen Butterfly said the look of a concerned mother replaced her standard regal expression. “As her knight, we must have you go to her and bring her back. Tom may have the best intentions, but she’s in more danger there than she thinks.”

Marco leaned forward and covered his face with his hands. His mind was throbbing at the revelation. Why was this happening? He wanted to be over it. He wanted to spend his life growing up with Jackie. Learning to skateboard and staring into her gorgeous eyes. No monsters, no magic, He wanted to be the slightly unsafe kid and go back to normal. 

He pictured Jackie’s face in his mind and stared into her beautiful blue eyes. But, his mind showed him Star’s eyes, and her face that night when they laid in bed. The pleading and emptiness she conveyed wordlessly to him and he held her all knight. 

“No,” Marco said. If he was chosen, then these feelings of attachment to her are their fault! Glossaryck or someone somehow hijacked his life and attached it to her… for what? So he can be her knight? Her babysitter?

“What?” King Butterfly asked.

“I said no!” Marco snapped. “You picked the wrong person! I’m the safe kid! My life was organized and planned out how I wanted it and ever since Star came here, it’s been nothing but chaos! You know what? I’m glad she’s gone!”

As soon as the words left his lips, he instantly regretted them. King and Queen Butterfly’s stoic expressions crumbled and the ashamed looks on his parents was too much. He felt like he was suffocating.

Marco stormed off upstairs and slammed his door. He retreated under his covers and held a pillow to his face and vented all his conflicting emotions.

OoOoO

Star adjusted her Tele-Mirror to the perfect angle.

“There we go… and finished!” She said with a grin. She looked around the roomy quarters Tom had given her in his castle.

There was a soft knock at the door.

“Star?” asked Tom through the door.

“Come in!” Star said. “I’m just finishing up.”

“Great. Dinner will be soon. We will be having a feast in the great hall to honor your coming.” Tom said.

“Cool! A party!” Star said with a grin and clapped her hands.

“After the party, I thought we could take a gondola ride on the lake of fire. I know how much you like that.”

“Tom…” Star said. “I appreciate it, I really do.”

“But?” Tom asked.

“But… it’s too soon for talks like that. I came here to protect Marco and his family… and to see if we could get back to being friends.” Star said.

“Oh…” Tom said, slumping his shoulders.

“I can’t pursue anything romantic with you unless we’re friends first… okay, Tom?” Star said. She felt a twinge of guilt saying that, but she couldn’t predict the future. If Tom had changed, it wasn’t out of the realm of possibility she would fall back in love with him.

“Why don’t you get ready for the feast, I’ll be down to meet you in a bit,” Star said and gave him a hug. Tom’s sullen mood instantly changed.

“Okay Star, I’ll see you then!”

With that, Tom left. Star closed the door behind him and leaned up against it, letting out a sigh of relief. She walked to a window that overlooked the lake of fire. Its flowing magma and deep red hue reminded her of Marco’s red hoodie. She smiled, remembering the time she asked him why he always wears it, only to find out he has seven and wears a different one every day.

Typical Marco…

“I made the right choice.” She said to herself. “If I stayed, he’d be in constant danger… and any chance he had with Jackie would be destroyed. I… I needed to go to give him a chance at a normal life.”

Star moved from her window to the massive closet that held all her outfits. She looked through them all and could not decide on what to wear. The thought of going down to Tom’s celebration sent her stomach swirling. Giving up, she crawled into bed and pulled the covers over her head.

Sliding her hand under her pillow, she pulled out a red hoodie she had stolen from Marco before she left, and held it to her chest. She drew her legs up as high as she could and wrapped herself in his scent. She ignored the soft knocking at her door and the unintelligible pleas of Tom. Relief washed over her when they stopped and she drifted into unconsciousness.

OoOoO

A floating eyeball with bat wings hovered outside Star Butterfly’s window. Ludo and Toffee stared at a monitor from Ludo’s castle.

“She’s broken.” Toffee said with a grin.

“Now do we get the wand?” Ludo asked with a squeal.

“Yes… now we get the wand.” Toffee said.

  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Tom looked across the long banquet table at Star, sitting on the other end. He diligently hunted for the largest hellboar he could find and overwatched the chefs create their meal tonight. 

Toffee said any effort is never wasted, even if we don’t perceive the desired results. Plant the seeds and they will grow.

Star picked at her food and sighed. She looked up across the long table to Tom who gave her a reassuring smile. She returned the smile, but Tom’s faded. He could tell it was half-hearted. He had hoped she’d turn to the normal, bubbly girl he’s in love with, but with her moping about all the time… it felt like she was his prisoner.

“Star… it’s been a week.” Tom said as he mirrored her fidgeting. 

“I know, I know.” Star sighed and pushed her food away. Every time her gaze connected with his, she would turn away and focus on something else.  

“What do you want to do tonight? There’s going to be a wrestling match later. I know how much you love to watch mindlessly violent sports. Last month we had two dismemberments!” Tom said with glee. He hoped he could find some way to turn this around. 

“Meh,” Star said with a sigh and absentmindedly changed her nail colors with her wand. She didn’t even look at the food he spent all day lamenting over. A part of him wanted to scream at her insensitivity, but he’s trying to move beyond that side of him.  

“We can go hunting?” Tom said, brandishing all forms of killing instruments from out of nowhere.

“Meh,” Star replied and poked at her plate again, returning her wand with her free hand to her purse. 

“What is going on? You were so happy to be here!” Tom lamented. 

“No, Tom. I’m not happy here. I’m here because it’s the right thing to do.” Star snapped. She kicked her chair out and stormed off outside the castle. 

“Star…” Tom whispered, his outstretched hand grasping at the retreating form of Star. 

OoOoO

“Sir… the Butterfly has left the nest!” Buffrog reported to a floating bat eyeball. 

“Thank you, commence the attack,” Toffee said from the viewing room. He stood next to Ludo, his stone face hiding any thoughts he may be having. 

“I...I should be out there commanding my troops!” Ludo exclaimed. “My years of tactical analysis is going to be invaluable.” 

“I understand, sir, but you’re too advanced to be of any help to your troops, This is like a chess game, each piece has its part. Just watch,” he said, revealing a smile full of teeth. Ludo nodded in excitement, ignoring the little voice in the back of his head warning him of danger. 

OoOoO

Marco curled up in bed with the covers over his head. What were King and Queen Butterfly thinking? They expected him to be her knight? All this time… it wasn’t a coincidence that he was her host house? The layers of betrayal felt like suffocating weights pressing against his chest, one pound at a time. 

The sound of space unicorn erupted from under his pillow. Halfheartedly, he checked the caller ID. He didn’t want to talk to Jackie right now. 

Marco shot up in bed and answered the phone. “Star?” 

“Hey… Marco,” She said. It was her ‘confused and needs advice’ tone, Marco noted. He should run down and make some s’mores, that always helps the ‘confused and needs advice’ Star. 

Marco punched his pillow. No! He will not start that! He’s not her protector or her knight. He was a normal kid going to school. 

“I’m… sorta busy.” Marco said, his chest tightened as he said those words to her. God, he wanted to see her!

“Oh… I’m sorry… I’ll just…” Star mumbled. 

“No! Wait!” Marco shouted before Star finished. “I… I mean, I got some time, what’s up?” 

“I’m… just having second thoughts,” Star mumbled. “But… enough about me. How are you and Jackie? We haven’t talked in like a week… and I just am going for a walk around Lava Lake… and thought of you… I mean though I’d catch up with you… since ya know… walking, and bored… that sorta thing.” 

“Star… Your Mom and Dad were here.” Marco said dryly. 

“Oh?” She said innocently. “And… how were they?” 

“I found out a few things,” Marco said, he wanted to scream and yell but didn’t want to anger Star and have her hang up on him. 

“And… you found out how awesome of a friend you are and they are in no way holding you responsible for my rash and uncontrollable decision to run away?” Star said. He could hear her grinning from ear to ear, anticipating what sort of trouble she may be in. 

“I found out why you came to live with me,” Marco said. 

“What?” Star asked, “I… don’t understand.” 

“Don’t pay dumb, Star,” Marco said. “I was chosen before you even came to earth. I was supposed to be groomed into a Bach...knight or something and move to Mewnie when I was older. When you took the crown.” 

“I’ve never heard of such a thing. A Bach...knight?” Star said and suddenly gasped with some sort of realization. “I can’t believe them… That’s so like Mom!”  

“So… you honestly didn’t know?” Marco asked.

“No. Of course not!” Star said. “I love it over there and I’d never ask you to…”

“Ask me to what?” Marco asked. “Star? Hello?” 

Looking down at his phone, it showed the call was dropped. 

Marco’s hand shook as he sent text after text, call after call only to get no reply. 

“MOM!” Marco screamed as he tore out of his room. “Please tell me you have a way to get ahold of King Butterfly!” 

OoOoO

Star looked at the shattered cell phone in her hand. It was cleanly broke in two. She winced in pain as she noticed an arrow sticking out of the back of her hand, the shaft halfway up, and a green stone arrowhead inches from her face... 

“M...Marco?” She asked the destroyed cell phone. Her mind hadn’t caught up with what had happened. A part of her was mildly curious at the green ooze coming from the stone arrowhead. 

Star looked around. Slowly Ludo’s army appeared, surrounding her. Instinctively she reached for her wand and gasped in pain. The arrow was still in her palm. She fumbled with her purse and reached in with her left hand, pulling out the source of her powers. 

“Narwhal Blast!” She screamed, The rainbow filled attacking narwhals fired as usual but missed their target. 

Ludo’s crew surrounded her and slowly closed in the circle. Star fired a few more missed shots and turned her focus to her dominant hand. 

Star tried to pull the arrow through but almost blacked out from the lightning pain that shot through her arm.  Her breathing was labored, a mix of panic and pain. She cast her wand about wildly, not even attempting any real spells. She hoped Tom was on his way and glad Marco was safe. She didn’t want him to see her like this. 

OoOoO

“And.. she just stormed off!” Tom said to his therapist. Toffee nodded and wrote in his notebook. 

“And.. how did that make you feel?” Toffee asked

“Like I should go after her!” He replied. There was a knock on the door. “I’m BUSY!” 

“Should we stop?” Toffee asked, 

“No, It’s nothing. Just some underlings want something. They know not to bother me in here.” Tom said and sat on the reclining sofa that he sat in front of the communication mirror. 

“Now, what would happen if you did?” Toffee asked, picking up from his last question. 

“She’d say I was smothering her and get mad,” Tom replied, he slumped down on his chair and let out a defeated sigh.

“Exactly… Let's work on those feelings.”

OoOoO

“Tom? Marco?” Star shouted. Her voice cracked from the pain. She felt a knot in her throat and despair claw at her chest. “Anyone? I need help!” 

Star lightly jogged away from the minions that attacked her. A full sprint would waste energy, and she needed to conserve what she had. None of the minions had attacked her yet, the massive presence and their slow approach were driving her mad. She was being engulfed in hopelessness, knowing she was powerless against them. The more she ran, the more appeared. She realized too late, that she was being corralled. 

She needed someone to help her… she couldn’t do this herself. She thought she could, but she could barely move her hand, the pain had moved up her arm and was now at her shoulder. Was the arrow poisoned?

Desperation overtook her. She charged the nearest monster and screamed. The giant chicken moved aside, and her kick whizzed through the air, connecting to nothing. Losing her balance, she slid on the hard rock that overlooked the lake of molten fire. The group reformed around her and closed in on her. She backed away, brandishing her wand, firing shot after shot with her left hand, missing each one as they slowly closed in. 

As Star backed away, her foot slipped. She knelt down to steady herself and looked behind her. She was up against the edge of the magma lake. 

The creatures in the army chuckled, and the sound of a tiny slow clap rang in her ears. She could see some of the monsters part ways to reveal Ludo clapping in triumph. 

“Nowhere left to run… Butterfly!” Ludo said in triumph. “Now… give me the wand, or your goose is cooked!” 

“Ludo… this doesn’t mean you won!” Star said she tried to muster up any intimidation she had left.

“Look around! No one is showing up to save you!” Ludo chuckled. “You’re incapacitated, and there’s no way you can win! I mean… the only thing you could do is…”

Ludo covered his beak, realizing the mistake he made. 

Star’s face wore a wide grin. 

“Oh… you want my wand?” She said. Her legs shook as she stood back up. “Fine… go get it!” 

“Wait! No! Star! Can we talk about this!” Ludo screamed in a panic! “NO! STOP HER!” 

Star mimicked a baseball pitch Marco taught her and threw the wand with all her might. 

Everyone stood in silent reverence as they watched the spiraling wand land in the lake of magma. Slowly it became encased in molten rock and disappeared from view. 

“NO!” Ludo screamed and lunged forward. BuffFrog grabbed him with one hand and held him back. “No! I can still get it! I can get it! Someone go in and get it!” 

“Sir, It’s gone,” BuffFrog said somberly. “It’s… It’s over.” 

“NO! NO! NO!” Ludo wailed. “I was so close! I almost won!” 

Star fell on her side, breathing had become increasingly difficult. The frantic Ludo paused and looked at Star’s collapse figure. 

“Star?” Ludo asked. He rubbed his hands gingerly and motioned BuffFrog to set him down. The maniacal look on his face changed to one of concern. He walked up to her and looked over her body’s labored breathing. Black veins crept out from the arrow wound and slowly inched up her wrist. “Hey… is she going to be okay?” 

“She was shot with poison arrow… of course, she’s not okay.” BuffFrog replied with a shrug. 

“Who said to use a poison one?” Ludo asked that voice in the back of his head screamed louder, warning him of danger. “The idea was to disable her hand so she couldn’t aim!” 

“Toffee instructed,” BuffFrog replied with a shrug. 

Before Ludo could say anything more, the ground around them erupted. Star’s vision blurred, but she could make out a red hoodie rushing forward surrounded by Mewnie guards. The monster army scattered and escaped into the undead forest surrounding them. 

“Star! Star!” Marco screamed. He was so far away. She tried to reach out to him. He raced over to her and cradled her in his arms. “I’m here… god, I’m sorry. I’ll never leave your side. This is all my fault.” 

“Arrow… poisoned.” Star mumbled, indicating her injured hand. With that, consciousness escaped into visions of space unicorn videos involving laser puppies.

OoOoO

Star woke up in her room. She felt disoriented. It wasn’t Tom’s castle or Marco’s house. Was she back on Mewnie? 

She sat up and winced. She looked down at her hand. It was bandaged, but black streaks were running up her arm. 

“It won’t go away,” Marco said from the corner. He couldn’t quite hide the crack in his voice. His eyes are puffy and red. Was he crying? 

“M… Marco?” Star asked rubbing her head. The events were fuzzy after her hand was skewered with the arrow.

“Yeah. I’m here,” he said and sat on the foot of her bed and held her good hand. 

“I was so scared.” She whimpered and burst into tears. She never felt so powerless before.

“So was I.” He said and pulled her to him. She laid in his lap, and he rubbed her head. “I’m here now. It will be okay.” 

“No… no, it won’t” Star sobbed. “It’s gone.” 

“What’s gone?” Marco asked. 

“The wand… I… I threw it in the lava lake. It was my only choice. If I died, then Ludo would have gotten it.” Star sobbed. She looked at her bandaged hand and winced in pain. 

“They… are looking for a way to stop whatever was on that arrow,” Marco said. “I can’t believe Ludo would be this dirty. I mean, I don’t know the guy, but there seemed to be an underlying respect for you when we fought. There was a line he wouldn’t cross you know?” 

“I heard him say he didn’t know about the poison,” Star mumbled. “BuffFrog said someone named Toffee made the decision.” 

“Well… no matter what happens, we’ll get you fixed up.” Marco said and rubbed her temples. “Just rest knowing this is all over. We’ll figure out where to go from here, but without the wand, no one is going to be coming after you.” 

“Yeah…” Star said, and wrapped her good arm around Marco’s waist. She closed her eyes and felt her consciousness slipping away. “Marco…” She whispered as she drifted off to sleep. She swore she saw Tom standing in the doorway, but she must be imagining things. She was with Marco and knew everything will be alright.

OoOoO

Toffee stood at the edge of the magma lake and looked at his pocket watch. 

“He’s late.” Toffee said. 

“TOFFEE!” Ludo screamed as he emerged from the forest. “What’s the big idea!” 

Toffee cocked an eyebrow at Ludo and turned back to overlook the molten lake. 

“Why did you poison Star?” Ludo shrieked. “There’s a line you don’t cross when trying to destroy your enemies!” 

“Do you realize how stupid that sounds?” Toffee grimaced. “The problem you have is that you played fair. This whole thing was a big game between you two. It was… so annoying to watch.” 

“You better change that tone.” Ludo shouted, “You don’t know who you’re messing with.”

Toffee checked his watch and removed from inside his jacket a large plastic glove. Looking at the shoreline, he nodded to himself. 

“I wish to make an announcement to all those following chicken head here.” Toffee said everyone looked at the Big Giant Chicken. “No… I meant… god, you all are stupid. Ludo! Those who follow Ludo.” 

“What is this? Some sort of mutiny!?” Ludo demanded and ran at Toffee. 

Toffee took a step forward and extended his leg. Ludo flew over the crowd and passed a pair of trees. BuffFrog raised two hands in the air, signaling the shot was good. 

“Now… as you can well assume, I’m taking over. This can be an easy or a hard transition or…” Toffee explained. 

“But… what about the wand?” Someone asked. 

“I’m glad you mentioned it.” Toffee said and stepped aside. Crab Claws emerged from the molten lava, encased in a lead suit. Around the edges glowed from the heat and pressure. Gripped in his claw, dripping with molten rock was the Butterfly wand of power.

Toffee grabbed the wand with his gloved hand and grinned. 

“Any Questions?” 

There was a shriek of anger from behind the group. Ludo erupted from under someone’s legs, holding a sharpened stick, and charged at Toffee. 

“I HAVE WORKED FOR YEARS FOR THAT WAND!” Ludo screamed. His little legs pushed his tiny frame forward, building momentum for his attack. 

Toffee sighed, rolled his eyes, and held out the wand. A sparkling light erupted from it, engulfing Ludo. 

A stone statue of the tiny ruler remained. 

“Let's head back to my castle and I’ll tell you of the next stage of my plan.” Toffee said and cut open an interdimensional portal. “I’ve ordered pizza and ice cream for the party.” 

Everyone erupted in cheers and barreled through the interdimensional portal. BuffFrog was the last one. He was holding the stone remains of his former master. Toffee raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Wanted to put it on mantle. Would make great hat rack.” BuffFrog said and shrugged. 

Toffee shrugged in response and let him pass. 

As the portal closed after them. Silence filled the undead forest, occasionally interrupted by a glug from the molten lake. 

  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Marco sighed and pressed the speed dial for Jackie.

When he got back from the underworld, he saw a dozen texts and a few missed calls from her.

He has been in Mewnie for a week already, with his parents, and was able to borrow a pair of dimensional shears so he could hop over and let Jackie know he was okay.

“Marco? Oh my god! Where were you?” Jackie shouted. Marco held the phone away from his ear as she bombarded him with questions. Most of his responses were one-word answers.

“Look, Jackie, I don’t have much time. I’ve got to head back.” Marco said.

“Why?” Jackie asked. “From what you’ve told me, they saddled you with this weird title and expect you… I don’t even know what they expect you to do. It’s weird, and you should stay home and come to school tomorrow. Star is safe, she’s back home, and no one will be coming after her now that her magic wand is destroyed.” 

“Look… Mom and Dad are still over there, I’m mostly staying till they are ready to leave.” Marco said.

“I… I just miss you, baby,” Jackie said. “I haven't seen in weeks.” 

“I miss you too, I’ll try and be back soon,” Marco said, and hung up. Hearing her voice did nothing to comfort him. His mind was swirling. Star was still unconscious from the poison. He hadn’t left her side the whole time. There were bouts where she’d wake up and he’d talk to her… but most of the time she’d be asleep.

Grabbing his duffel bag, he threw in a few changes of clothes and his school books. If he’s staying over in Mewnie, he needs to keep up with classes.

After he triple checked his bag, Marco reached into his hoodie and pulled out Star’s dimensional scissors. The familiar shears fumbled from his hand and softly landed on the carpet in his room. He reached for them and saw his hand trembling.

“Get it together Marco. We just need to wait for her to wake up. We’ll deal with the rest later.” He said to himself and snatched up the shears. A quick slice in the air and the portal to Mewnie appeared. Marco stepped through, and the tear in the fabric of space-time sealed behind him.

OoOoO

Star tumbled in darkness. She felt hot and cold like things were chasing her. Everywhere she turned, she saw Ludo attacking her. She was chased by shadows of each creature in his army. She was powerless without her wand and could only run from them.

She called out for Marco, but he never came. She called for Tom, but no one came.

She was alone.

Star fell to her knees, crying. A part of her wanted to give up and let the shadows consume her. She failed and lost everything.

Star.

Star looked around the vast blackness and noticed a tiny pinprick of light in the distance. The hoards of shadow creatures fell away, as she focused on the light. With each step, it grew brighter and brighter.

Star… come on, you can wake up.

Marco?

She looked down at her hands, and they felt warm. She squeezed and felt something in her grip. She gasped as it squeezed back.

That’s right Star, I got you… Come back to us.

The invisible grip pulled her to the light. It became blinding, but as she closed her eyes, she trusted Marco will lead her out of this torment.

OoOoO

Marco continued to hold Star’s hand. He made sure to keep cold rags on her forehead to keep the fever down, and wouldn’t let go of her hand. He would squeeze it occasionally to see if Star could squeeze back.

This morning she did. Marco didn’t want to let go of her, so he shouted for someone to come into her room. One of the servants who attended Star rushed out to get someone.

“Star… listen to me, come back to us.” Marco whispered in her ear. He stroked her hair and squeezed her hand, silently pleading for her to be back with him.

“Marco?” a hoarse-voiced Star whispered. “I…”

“Shhh... “ Marco said and helped her sit up. “You’ve been unconscious for two weeks, fighting the poison in that arrow. Drink this.”

Marco held a cup to her lips, she sipped it gingerly and winced.

“Take your time, You haven’t drunk much in a few weeks.”

“Marco…” Star whispered and her eyes fluttered shut. She fell back asleep, but her breathing seemed normal, not the labored and ragged sound that he listened to days on end.

“Star!” King Butterfly shouted from the doorway. Mom and Dad rushed in behind him, followed by Queen Butterfly.

“She’s back asleep, but I was able to give her some water. I think we’re out of the woods.” Marco said. An old woman covered in bags and colored bottles hobbled over to the bed and rested her palm on Star.

“Indeed, most of the poison has passed, we must still keep her in bed till she regains her strength.” the old woman confirmed.

Star’s parents wore a relieved look on their face. They smiled kindly to Marco, but he couldn’t meet their gaze. Too much was at stake here, he didn’t need to get into it with the Butterflys. He needed to stay here and make sure he’s the first person Star sees when she wakes up.

“Marco…” King Butterfly said solemnly, “We are so grateful that you are here”

Marco nodded, and never let go of Star’s hand.

“I… need to be here when she wakes up,” Marco said. King Butterfly nodded and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

“I’m here to talk when you’re ready. We have much to discuss.”

Marco nodded.

King Butterfly shooed out everyone else, leaving Marco alone once again with the princess.

“Star… when you wake up… I’m never leaving your side.” he whispered. “Whatever they wanted from me, I’ll do it… I can’t lose you, and I’ll die protecting you.”

He pulled the chair against the bed and laid his head down. As sleep overtook him, he felt a reassuring squeeze from Star’s hand.

OoOoO

Star swam up the engulfing darkness of her nightmares and broke the surface of consciousness. She didn’t open her eyes right away but breathed the sweet corn smell that told her instantly she was home. Her bed was soft and pillow warm. There was a heavy lump on her lap and her hand was tied down.

The only thing she could really think about was how sore her whole body was all over. She’d taken many tumbles before and have broken quite a few bones, but this hurt deep, like every fiber of her being, was strained almost to its breaking point.

She swallowed, only to be met with a sandpaper tongue. An uncontrolled light cough erupted from her lips. Her eyes still closed, she felt the lump that was on her lap move, then a cold cloth press against her head. The cooling sensation felt good, and she laid back down onto her soft pillow.

“Star… I’m giving you water. Slowly drink okay?” Marco said. He sounded far away but getting closer as she was waking up more. Cool sweet water quenched her parched throat. She strained but was able to speak. Her eyes opened slowly to see Marco smiling down at her.

“M..arco” she whispered.

“Don’t strain, We were worried about you.”

“I’m… fine” She croaked. “Fit as a fiddle.”

Star moved to get comfortable and felt her hand still trapped. She looked down and saw Marco gripping onto it. He rubbed the back of his head and grinned.

“Oh… sorry. I was worried and you were in a coma, so I was trying to get through to you like they do in the movies.” Marco stammered. He loosed his grip and started to pull away. Star gripped him with what little strength she had and shook her head. A look of relief came across Marco’s face as he sat back in the chair and they held hands in silence.

Star pulled her sheets back and pulled Marco into her bed. He sat up against the headboard while Star scooted down and rested her head on his chest. She grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her, pulled the blanket over her shoulders and fell into the arms of her newly dubbed Marco burrito.

She felt Marco slowly run his fingers through her hair. The sensation was putting her back to sleep. She could feel his warm breath on her face and feel his heart beating. It wasn’t rapid, but strong.

“Star…” Marco whispered.

“I love you, Marco.” She whispered. She felt his heart beat stronger in her ear. Marco didn’t say anything, just continued to stroke her hair. She wondered if she was heard. Her eyes couldn’t stay open anymore. The warmth of the Marco burrito and his hand running through her hair was too much, and her eyes slowly shut and she fell into the abyss of sleep.

OoOoO

Marco felt the waif body of Star settle on him and become limp. Her breathing was steady with a slight snore. There was no way to move without waking her, so he resigned himself to be her new huggy pillow. He looked up and his Dad was standing at the door.

“How long were you there?” Marco squawked. He hated when his voice cracked when he panicked.

“I know I raised an honorable and trustworthy son, and you wouldn’t take advantage of someone, especially in a weakened state.” His father said with a grin. “But… You never did reply to the lady’s comment.”

“Oh,” Marco said. He wanted to hide in his hoodie, but his arms were entangled. “You heard that.”

“And so did you.” Mr. Diaz said. He pulled up a chair and sat next to his son.

“I heard what?” Marco asked, trying to force an ignorant look.

“That.” He said and pointed to Star.

“No I didn’t” Marco denied

“Yes, you did.”

“Nuh uh”

“Yes huh.”

“Don’t tell me what I did or didn’t hear!” Marco harshly whispered. “That’s… none of  your business anyway!”

Mr. Diaz studied his son. He hates when he does that. He wished he would lecture him or just tell him what to do. This was his ‘I know what you need to do, but I won’t tell you because you have to figure it out to take one more step to manhood’ look. He smiled, patted his son’s head and stood up.  

“I’ll let King and Queen Butterfly she’s woken up… and try to explain…” He motioned to the Marco Burrito and shook his head. He left down the hall without saying another word.

“So you did hear me,” Star whispered. She grinned and fell back asleep.

“Nope… didn’t hear a thing.” Marco replied. With his free hand, he pulled out his cellphone to check the time. His lock screen greeted him with a couple selfie of him and Jackie on their first date. He shut his eyes and smacked his forehead with the phone repeatedly, trying to knock out the memories of what Star said.

OoOoO

Star sat up in bed and looked over her royal breakfast. Marco had passed out in a red oversized chair next to her bed. He was curled up in a ball and mumbled in his sleep. She remembers some of last night… who was she kidding, she remembered it all. 

Sometime in the night when she fell asleep in her Marco burrito, he moved to the chair. She was disappointed to wake up without him there, but she understood it must have been uncomfortable. 

She looked back at the bed tray ladened with various Mewnie foodstuff. She did miss her homeland’s cuisine, and her coma made her hungry enough to eat a Narwhal. She grabbed a spoon and stuck it into the bowl of corn pudding when it struck something hard. She scooped out the offending object and looked at the squirming goo covered mess. As the corn pudding dripped down into the bowl, she saw a blue leg sticking out. 

“Glossaryck?” Star asked. She flicked off the pudding covering his face. The tiny blue gnome/genie creature was sound asleep. She dropped him into her glass of water to wash him off. The sudden submerger shocked him awake, causing him to inhale water. 

Glossaryck choked and sputtered. He crawled out of the glass looking wet, dejected, and like those angry kittens she saw on the internet. 

“Star, I was sleeping! You should know better than interrupt a man’s naptime!” Glossaryck floated out of her cup and crossed his legs while he hovered. He rang out his wet beard all over the rest of her food, nonchalantly. 

“I was going to eat that!” Star protested. 

“And I was sleeping there, now we both don’t get what we want.” Glossaryck said. 

The tiny man floated in front of Star’s face and pressed his seven fingered hand on her forehead. 

“Hrm… looks like the poison is gone now.” he exclaimed. “Back to your training.” 

“What good is it?” She asked. Glossaryck had been the… well index of her spellbook. He was charged to train all future Mewnie queens since the days of old, and knows everything there is to know about everything. 

“You still need to learn how to cast deep down so you can get the wand back.” Glossaryck said. 

“It’s gone, melted, destroyed. I threw it in a river of lava.” Star said and sunk deeper into her bed. She couldn’t look the tiny man in the eyes after admitting to destroying her family legacy. 

“If that were the case, then why does it show up on my Find My Wand app?” Glossaryck asked, and pulled out a cell phone from his long white beard. 

Star grabbed Glossaryck and pulled the phone out of his hand. She looked at the tiny screen to see a small blip amongst unreadable writing. 

“I… How was it not destroyed?” Star said while turning the phone upside down in order to try and decipher the script. 

Glossaryck snatched his phone from her hands and gave her a humph. He touched the phone a few times, and hid the screen when Star tried to peek. 

“That wand is enchanted with so many… enchantments. I’m sure it would survive being thrown into the sun.” Glossaryck said and continues to tap on the phone. “Huh…” 

“Huh? What’s huh?” Star asked. 

“You threw it in lava outside Tom’s Castle?

“Yea…” Star said, her stomach wrenched in a knot with the look on Glossaryck’s face. 

“It looks like it’s in Ludo’s Castle.” Glossaryck said, showing a map and a blinking light.

“Then I guess we have to go in there and get it.” Marco said, sitting up from the chair and stretching. 

“Marco? You’re awake?” Star said, looking back at him. 

“How can I sleep with all your shouting?” Marco said with another yawn. “Is that bacon?”

Star and Glossaryck both started to say something about the beard water soaked tray of food, and watched in horror as Marco grabbed a fist full of bacon and began chomping it down. 

“Wow, this tastes great! It has a slightly different flavor than the bacon we have at home. 

“I’m… going to be sick.” Star said, and covered her mouth to keep from dry heaving. 

“Should we tell him?” Glossaryck asked, with a look of disgust. 

“Oh! Is that corn pudding?” Marco said and helped himself to the bowl Glossaryck had slept in. 

“Oh… please don’t.” Star said, and cringed when he took a bite.

“You know… I still wet the bed.” Glossaryck whispered. He pulled out a trash can from behind him and proceeded to empty his stomach at the site of Marco eating corn pudding.

“You… got one big enough for me?” Star asked. Wordlessly, Glossaryck stretched out his bucket to Star size and handed it over to her. 

“Man I’m so hungry… what else you got on there?” 

OoOoO

Glossaryck sat in a bowl of fruit punch and swam a backstroke around the perimeter. The makeshift swimming pool was surrounded with various snacks and foods on a coffee table, set in a medium sized room Marco has never seen in the castle. 

Marco and Star sat in a rather comfortable loveseat. Both looked nervous and occasionally caught the other one glancing. Marco adjusted himself to sit up and he felt a small twinge as his pinky brushed against Star’s hand. He froze, not wanting to look over, but not wanting to move it away either. A warm feeling spread through his chest when Star hooked her pinky around his. Staring ahead, he could see out of the corner of his eye, Star was beet red. 

The enamoras situation shattered as King and Queen Butterfly entered the room, along with Mr. and Mrs. Diaz. 

“I really don’t understand why they need to be involved? They’re kids!” Mr. Diaz protested. 

“It’s one thing having Marco fight those goons at home… they seemed incompetent and no one got hurt. Star was in a coma for weeks! Things are different!” Mrs. Diaz continued. 

“I know, I understand. I don’t want Star getting hurt or in any danger either, but the situation calls for something a little more drastic than sending a whole army to storm Ludo’s Castle.” Queen Butterfly said. 

Glossaryck had explained to King and Queen Butterfly about the crown and had been spending all day trying to make a plan to get the wand back.

“Mom… if I need to go, I’ll do it… it’s fine.” Marco said. He was annoyed with the timing of his parents and wanted to enjoy the feeling of touching Star’s hand. 

“Son, It’s different now.” Mr. Diaz said. “King Butterfly… please tell them.” 

King Butterfly nodded and motioned to a guard who promptly left. 

“Tell us what?” Star asked, looking between her parents. 

“Ludo… is not running things.” King Butterfly said solemnly. 

“What?” Marco asked, sitting up. He heard a familiar voice with a strong thick russian accent and smell of a sewer.

“I said I come willingly, you don’t have to man-handle me”

Marco and Star looked at eachother, then peered over at the door to see BuffFrog walking into the room. He saw the food on the table and proceeded to fill up a plate and munch on the snacks provided. 

“What… is he doing here?” Marco asked, looking at King Butterfly. 

“Ah! Children who kick me in face once a week! How are you be doing?” BuffFrog said with a grin. 

“I’m about to have some fried frog legs.” Marco growled and pushed up his sleeve. 

“Calm down. He’s a defector” King Butterfly said. 

“Yes, I am coming here to be on your side… Toffee is just… he’s not Ludo.” BuffFrog said solemnly. He was clutching a tightly wrapped towel to his chest. 

“Where… is Ludo?” Star asked, as he eyes narrowed. 

“I… uhh… he’s here… sort of.

BuffFrog set down the towel he clutched to his chest on the table in front of the children with a large clunk. He pulled the towel away to reveal Ludo turned to stone. His face frozen mid scream. 

“He is in such odd position, I cannot get him to stand.” BuffFrog said. 

Star and Marco looked at the chicken shaped dictator in front of them. Glossaryck levitated from his punch bowl and floated over to inspect the statue. 

“Yes, this was made by your wand. Although… Something is indeed off about it.” 

To everyone’s horror, the tiny man licked the statue with an unnaturally long and prehensile tongue. 

“Yes, this is indeed your magic, I would know that taste anywhere.” 

“Star….” Marco whispered, “He just licked… Ludo” 

“I know… I was there… I’m never going to get that image out of my head.” 

“Star,” Glossaryck said, and floated in front of her face, “You need to fix him” 

“What?” Marco and Star said in unison. 

“Deep… down?” he said and pointed to his chest. 

“Ohhhhh… deep down eh?” Star said with a grin. 

“What? When did you learn deep down? I was almost 20 before I was given that talk!” Queen Butterfly huffed. 

“She needed to learn it sooner.” Glossaryck said with a shrug. “Kids these days… ya know? Do you want her to find out by herself? On the street?” 

Star looked questioningly at Marco. He reassuringly gave her hand a squeeze and nodded. Star let out a big sigh and stood before the tiny statue. 

Star’s face lost all expression as she focused on her breathing. Marco quietly watched, and felt the hair stand on the back of his neck. There was indeed palatable magic in the air, but it felt more… primal?

Star’s eyes opened, and white light poured out from it. She levitated a few inches off the ground as she focused her gaze on Ludo’s stone form. The statue floated between her outstretched hands. Everyone watched in stunned silence. 

Wordlessly, she waved her hand over the statue. Cracks appeared with the same white light erupting forth, glowing brighter and brighter until everyone had to cover their eyes. 

Once their vision returned to normal, Marco saw Star’s slumped body on the ground, and a quivering and sobbing Ludo on the floor next to her. 

  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

BuffFrog’s massive frame filled one of the loveseats in the meeting chambers. Marco and Star sat in a matching seat, facing BuffFrog. Between them was a coffee table filled with snacks. King and Queen Butterfly had positioned armchairs to his left while Mr. and Mrs. Dias sat on the one remaining chair, Marco’s mom on her husband’s lap.

“I uh… can bring in another seat for you Mrs. Diaz.” King Butterfly said, with a cough. Clearly, he was uncomfortable with the PDA. 

“Oh no… I love to sit on my cute enchilada's lap.” She giggled. 

Marco let out a sigh and looked down at his lap. Star’s face was relaxed, but she was still unconscious from bringing Ludo back from stone. BuffFrog on the other hand, seemed to be cradling a newborn baby, as Ludo’s mind had yet to return. He was a blubbering sobbing mess. No one could understand what he was saying. BuffFrog took a few snacks and fed them to Ludo, trying to keep him calm while everyone else sat in awkward silence. 

“So… how are the tadpoles?” Marco asked, trying to break the heaviness in the air. 

“Oh… they’re good. They are no longer eggs. They are swimming all around the house. Is a handful for Greta.” He said proudly.

“Oh, you meet someone?” Marco asked, absentmindedly running his fingers through Star’s hair. For as long and thick as her hair was, it was surprisingly easy to run his fingers through. He wondered if it’s all the times she magicked it into the various styles.

“Oh no… Greta is not like that. She is… tadpole sitter.” BuffFrog chuckled. “No, this time in my life is too crazy to look for a mate, though my mudhole is quite lonely sometimes when the children are asleep.” 

Marco nodded in agreement. He felt bad BuffFrog was a single father raising an arm full of tadpoles by himself… while he was dealing with being in love with two women… one whose head is in his lap, and the other a literal world away. 

“What's… happening?” a tiny voice cracked from the makeshift swaddling cloth.

“He’s back,” BuffFrog said. “Ludo… you’re safe.” 

“Toffee… he… am I dead?” Ludo asked. His tiny quivering frame melted away Marco’s initial hatred of him. All the fights he participated with the tiny demonic chicken, he would never wish for his foe to be reduced to… this. 

BuffFrog glanced at King and Queen Butterfly, shaking his head. 

“I will need time to nurse him back to health. I must contact Greta, see if she can stay longer.” 

“I’ll make arrangements,” Queen Butterfly said. Her regal stature composed while glancing at the unconscious Star.  

“Ludo…” Marco said coldly. 

“Wha? Oh, Marco! H-how have you been?” Ludo stuttered and fidgeted with his hands nervously. He looked up to BuffFrog who still held him to his chest.

“Star saved your life… this thing, between us? It’s over.” Marco said. He could feel his gaze slowly crushing Ludo. 

“Well. I mean of course…” Ludo stammered. 

“No,” Marco said. His cold tone made clear of his intentions. “If you attack us, or any other Mewnies again… I will personally crush your neck with my bare hands and watch the life drain from your eyes...” 

“Marco!” Mr. Diaz shouted. 

Marco slid out from under the sleeping Star and stormed out of the room, leaving a clearly shaken Ludo staring after him. 

“I’ll just stand next to him and watch,” whispered Star from the corner of her mouth, as she went back to feign sleeping. Ludo’s face was filled with abject terror as BuffFrog shrugged.

“Heh… just give him a bit to cool down.” Mr. Diaz chuckled to a stunned King and Queen Butterfly.

OoOoO

Marco fumbled with the dimensional scissors and sliced a hole in space-time. He took a step through and was in his room. He needed some fresh air, and the whole of Mewnie felt cramped. 

As soon as he sat on his bed, his phone exploded with text messages. It was from Jackie

You back yet?

I miss you

I hope you’re thinking about me

Please call me soon, I had a bad day at school.

It went on for a while. Marco forgot how long he was in Mewnie and looked to be a good week judging by the missed calls. He felt terrible leaving her like this. 

Marco let out a scream and punched his bedroom wall. His hand broke through the drywall, and pain shot up his arm. Looking down, he saw his knuckles red and a small drop of blood from the impact run down. 

Taking a calming breath and resolving himself. He made a call. 

OoOoO

Marco sipped on a Slurpee and sat on the park swing. Spending enough time with Jackie, hey could pick out the distinct sound of her skateboard as she rode up next to him.  

“Hey, Jackie...mfrH!!” Marco said, His face was immediately shoved into her chest as she dove to hug him. 

“Oh my god, I’ve been so worried!” Jackie said and hugged tighter. Marco patted her shoulder, letting her know to let go. He took a deep breath and tried to recover his composure. 

“It’s good to see you, Jackie, I missed you too…” Marco said. Before he could continue. Jackie shoved him out of the swing. He landed on the soft sand underneath unharmed but was immediately pounced upon by his girlfriend. 

“What… are you doing?” Marco asked, her devious grin told him all he needed to know. She was a tiger and he was her prey. 

“I… really… missed you.” She said and leaned down to kiss him. 

Any and all protests that filled Marco’s mind was washed away in the euphoria. His hands caressed her back while they exchanged passionate kisses. Her hands slid under his shirt. He winced from the cold, but they felt good. 

His hands moved from down her back to feeling her firm butt over her jeans skirt. 

“We… we should stop…” Marco panted and tried to sit up. Jackie having the leverage shoved him back down and grinned. 

“It’s 10 at night, no one is here.” She giggled and pulled up his shirt. She playfully bit his ribs, causing him to wince from the tickle. “I’ll tell you a secret.” 

“Jackie…” Marco pleaded. 

“I’m not wearing underwear” Jackie whispered. 

Marco’s mind blanked out at that statement. Her hands moved from his chest to working his belt off and unbuttoned his pants. 

“I… Jackie… I…” Marco’s mind was flooded with euphoria as she kissed his stomach and slowly worked her way down. 

Star’s face flashed in his mind. 

Jackie almost made it to her target when sanity (or insanity, depending who you ask) took hold. 

“JACKIE,” Marco said louder and sat up. “Please stop!” 

Jackie’s devious grin fell to a look of concern. She sat up, still straddling him, but scooted back enough to let him sit up.

“Marco, what’s wrong?” Jackie asked. “I… I was too forceful wasn’t I? I thought, with all you’re going through.” 

“No… no, I really don’t mind.” Marco chuckled.

“There’s a but coming isn’t there,” Jackie said. She stood up off Marco and smoothed out her skirt. “God I’m an idiot. Why wouldn’t there be a but coming.” 

“There’s no but, Jackie. I needed to talk to someone. I’m really having a hard time over there and I needed you. You just… surprised me is all.” 

Jackie sat on the swing next to where Marco was. He took up his original space and pushed off slightly. 

“I… scared myself,” Marco said. “Ludo… he was turned to stone. Star brought him back.” 

“Little chicken dude?” Jackie asked.

“Yeah… I told him if he attacks us again… I was going to kill him. I would crush his neck with my bare hands and watch the life drain from his eyes.” Marco said. “At first, I thought I was bluffing to scare him… but now… I don’t think I was.’ 

Jackie paused mid-swing and looked down. Her hair covered her eyes, Marco couldn’t tell what she was thinking. 

“Could you really do that?” Jackie asked. “The sweet, kind, and awkward Marco I know… I don’t think... he could ever do... something like that..”

They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. 

Marco reached out his hand and grabbed Jackie’s. He continued swinging, absentmindedly, feeling her cold hand in his. 

Marco looked down at Jackie’s hand. It was really cold. 

“Jackie, let me give you my hoodie, you’re freezing,” Marco said. Getting up, he let go of Jackie’s hand, and she slumped out of the swing and fell to the ground. 

“Jackie… what’s going on?” Marco said, his throat caught when he looked at the awkward pose she landed in. “Jackie?”

Marco turned her over, her eyes were closed, but all color was drained from her face. 

“Jackie!” Marco screamed. He felt her pulse, to find she had none. He started CPR, but nothing worked. Grabbing his phone, he started to call 911, when he paused mid-dial. Deep down, he knew what had happened. 

Toffee. 

OoOoO

“EVERYONE MAKE WAY!” Marco screamed as he carried Jackie’s limp body in his arms. He ran full speed through the castle, straight to Star’s room. With no knock, he kicked in the door to find Star and her parents talking. 

“Toffee did something to Jackie! I know it!” Marco sobbed. 

King Butterfly took the limp body from his hands. The relief of weight was too much, and he crumpled to the floor. 

“Get our doctors and Glossaryck in here.” Queen Butterfly ordered. One of the guards ran down the hall. 

Star scampered to Marco and held him. He couldn’t see through the tears. Just a vague outline of Jackie as she was laid on the bed. 

“Tell me you can fix her… please?” Marco choked. 

“We’ll do what we can,” Star said. She held and restrained him as he frantically tried to reach for Jackie. 

The castle’s doctors rushed in and inspected her cold body. Glossaryck even examined her and shook his head. 

“Indeed this was magic from the wand,” Glossyric said solemnly. “It’s still there, but I don’t know why.” 

BuffFrog came in carrying Ludo. he looked over at Marco and the unfamiliar girl on Star’s bed. 

“What has happened to the tiny girl?” BuffFrog asked. 

“Isn’t that the girl Marco liked?” Ludo commented. “The one we used to distract him from Star?” 

Marco’s eyes dried up. He slowly stood up from Star’s lap and turned to Ludo. 

“M… Marco! You look like you’re feeling better.” Ludo stammered. 

Marco’s arms quivered in rage as he glared at Ludo. 

“Friend Marco, what are you looking at us like that for?” BuffFrog asked. 

Before he could finish the sentence, Marco lunged forward and snatched Ludo from BuffFrog’s arms and slammed the tiny creature against the wall. His hand was around his throat squeezing as tight as he could. 

“GahhH!” was all Ludo could say. Everyone in the room stood dumbfounded as Marco choked the life out of Ludo. 

“You… set the whole thing up?” Marco screamed in rage. He squeezed harder and slammed the back of Ludo’s head against the stone wall. The tiny chicken’s eyes rolled in the back of his head and froth came from his silent gasping beak. 

Marco’s vision was blocked by a floating blue man. Glossaryck hovered in front of Marco and rested his hand on his shoulder. 

“He may know things we need,” Glossaryck said calmly. Marco’s rage ebbed and he let Ludo go. The tiny chicken creature slid down the wall to be caught by BuffFrog. He gasped and held his throat, a wild look of fear in his eyes. 

“Well, it almost went according to plan.” Said a familiar voice. “I guess my sweet Marco didn’t really have it in him to break that traitor's neck.” 

Marco looked over to where the voice was coming from. 

Everyone let out a gasp as Jackie Lynn sat up and stared at Marco… with Toffee’s crocodile eyes. 

“King and Queen Butterfly, Princess Butterfly,” Jackie sat up and bowed to each one. “Ludo…"

"I’m disappointed BuffFrog, but it’s not unexpected,” Jackie-Toffee said with a smirk on her face as she turned to Star.

“I assume you’re the one who broke Ludo free from my spell?” Jacky-Toffee said with a grin. “You’re just as strong as your mother.” 

“You won’t get away with this!” Queen Butterfly shouted. “I defeated you once… I’ll do it again!” 

“Please, Moon… You and Star are san wand… and I doubt your natural powers are going to be a match for us.” Jackie-Toffee chuckled and sat regally on a seat. “Plus… I have a hostage.” 

“Let her go you cheap handbag!” Marco shouted. Before anyone could react, a wavy dagger was in Jackie-Toffee’s hand and held against her throat.

“Star seemed to have recovered from that cursed poison.” She chuckled. “How sturdy are humans?” 

She checked her nails nonchalantly while everyone froze. 

“I had hoped to use this on you in the park. But, since I heard you talk about Ludo, I had to see if you’d follow your word and kill him for me.”

Marco’s stomach dropped.

“How… long were you in control of Jacky?” Marco asked sheepishly

Jackie-Toffee chuckled, and the crocodile eyes faded, the knife still held to her throat. 

“I’m not wearing underwear,” Jackie-Toffee said sultrily. Everyone’s gaze was on Marco. 

“Nothing happened!” Marco yelled defensively. “She’s being possessed, stop looking at me!” 

“We are going to be having a talk later, young man.” Mr. Diaz remarked, with his mother nodding in approval. Star gave him a sharp elbow to his ribs.

“You… you’re evil! I mean, Ludo, he’s bad. But this?” Marco stammered. Jackie-Toffee let out a low chuckle. 

“I figured I’d give you the one thing you desired before you died. You worked so hard and failed. She would have been a consolation… a swan song.” Jackie-Toffee said and move the knife away from her throat. She continued running the poisoned blade across her palm absentmindedly.

“Toffee… please let her go.” Marco pleaded. Jackie-Toffee rubbed her chin in consideration. He held out the dagger to Marco. 

“Take it.” He said. Marco gingerly stepped forward and took the wavy serrated blade. “Stab Ludo and BuffFrog and I’ll release the woman.” 

Marco looked at the terrified duo, and down at the knife. 

“Let me make this clear.” Toffee said. “If you don’t. Then I’ll snap this puppet’s neck.” 

“Marco!” Mr. and Mrs. Diaz said in unison.  

“We don’t have a choice,” Marco said, almost robot like. “They’re bad guys… They were trying to kill us for months.”

He took a step forward, his hair covering his eyes as he wiped tears streaming from his face. 

“M...Marco… I know we’ve had our little squabbles, but I never actually tried to kill you!” Ludo stammered in protest. BuffFrog tried to look for an escape but was surrounded by guards. King and Queen Butterfly never gave any signal for Marco to stop, or have the guards stop him. 

“It was fine Ludo,” Marco said with his defeated voice. “I had fun. But, you know I have to do this… This is Jackie”

Marco took another step forward. BuffFrog fell to his knees clutching Ludo to his chest. The tiny chicken quivered hysterically. 

“BuffFrog… if you hold out Ludo for Marco. I promise your Tadpoles will be safe.” Jackie-Toffee said with a laugh.

“But… who will care for them when I’m gone?” BuffFrog whimpered. Jackie-Toffee just chuckled. 

“Who will you care for when you get home?” She replied. BuffFrog’s eyes watered, as he shrugged.

“Star and I will make sure they’re okay,” Marco said and took another step forward. “Star and I will make everything is okay.”

BuffFrog locked eyes with Marco and nodded. Turning his face, he held out a frantic and screaming Ludo. 

“M...Marco! Hahaha… okay, this is going too far! Please Please!” Ludo pleaded. Marco stared at the bane of his time with Star and grabbed the tiny deformed chicken from BuffFrog’s outstretched hand. 

“You… almost killed Star with this poison.” Marco growled. 

“That wasn’t me! That was Toffee!” Ludo screamed. 

“You ordered the attack!” Marco snapped. “You were there! Your lust for power started all this! Toffee is the result of your scheming! The women I love were both hurt, and the person in the center of it all is you!” 

Marco dragged the dagger blade across his cheek. A black vine coursed through the wound and pumped through his face. He could hear a collective gasp from his and Star’s parents, seeing that he went through with it.

“I want you to feel what Star felt,” Marco growled.   

“Marco…” he heard Star whisper. 

Marco tossed Ludo in front of Jackie-Toffee. He screamed, holding his face as the black snake-like vines grew out of the small dagger cut on his cheek. Jackie-Toffee chuckled in delight as Ludo’s eyes rolled in the back of his head. His quiver body frothed as he gasped for breath. 

Jackie-Toffee looked up and smiled at Marco. 

“You’re half done then,” she chuckled. Marco didn’t look away from her and threw the knife behind him. There was a sickening sound as BuffFrog let out a pained croak. 

The dagger was buried up to the hilt in the center of his chest. 

“Marco… look after the tadpoles,” he said and slumped down. 

“A deal’s a deal,” Marco said. “Let her go.” 

Jackie-Toffee stared at Marco. Marco stared back, unflinching. She gave him a crooked smile and snapped her finger. 

The eyes of Toffee receded, and Jackie slumped over.

  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Everyone around Marco erupted with yells, orders, accusations, and panic. Marco took a breath and looked at the twitching Ludo and BuffFrog. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. 

“SHUT UP!” he screamed. The room fell silent. “Glossaryck. Check Jackie.” 

The tiny genie creature floated and looked at her. He gave a thumbs up. 

Marco pulled the dagger out of BuffFrog and checked his pulse. It was still there. 

“Get BuffFrog some medical attention. He’s still alive.” Marco ordered. Some guards looked over and King and Queen Butterfly. They looked at each other and nodded. 

Marco knelt over Ludo and picked him up. He wiped the foam from his mouth and checked him. The black vines have almost covered his whole face. His breathing was shallow as he twitched violently. 

“Star… can you use the magic that reverted him from stone to try and pull as much of this out of him?” Marco asked, Star looked at him and nodded. 

“I’ll help.” Queen Butterfly said. 

Mother and Daughter stood between Marco and engulfed the quartet in a radiant light. Once his visioned cleared, the twitching creature in his hands didn’t move. The black veins had receded, but not fully gone. 

“The worst should be gone.” Queen Butterfly said. 

“Woah… that’s a bit woozy.” Star said as she stumbled and fell on her bed. 

“I tried to use all the poison on Ludo,” Marco said. “You two are still going to need to do that for him. I… tried to aim away from anything vital. I’m just glad I was there to attend the frog dissection in class. If we could save anyone, BuffFrog has kids, so he was my priority.” 

“Wait… you had a plan?” Star said from her bed. She still couldn’t seem to sit up. “That whole crazy killer Marco was an act?” 

“It was a sloppy plan, but it was the only way I could see out of it. I was more making it up as I went.” Marco said. He looked over at his shocked parents. “Mom… Dad… I’m sorry. I’m sure you’re disappointed in me.” 

“No matter what happens.” Mrs. Dias said as she held her son. “We love you and are so proud.” 

His father gave him a pat on the back. 

Everyone turned when they heard Jackie groan. 

“Did anyone get the license plate of that truck?” She grimaced, holding her head. She looked up at everyone with confusion. “M...Marco?” 

OoOoO

After they had recovered a bit, Star and her Mother did another treatment on Ludo. The black vines receded once again but her old enemy still looked in bad shape and the doctors didn’t know if he’d make it.

She kept thinking of the look on Marco’s face. She’d never seen him like that and it scared her. How was sweet, loveable Marco capable of being so… cold? Even if it was an act… there was definitely more to it. He almost broke.

“Star…” Her mother whispered and held her hand. “Let’s go and let Ludo rest.” 

Star nodded and followed her mother out. She was going to head to see Marco, but a regal hand rested on her shoulder. 

“Can… we have some tea?” Her mother asked with a smile. Star smiled back and nodded. She hasn’t spent much time with her mother for a while, and it would be nice to sit with her.

She followed her to the Royal Tea Room. The place hadn’t changed since she was little. All the old Mewnie Queens watched regally, holding a cup of tea from the old royal tea set passed down through the generations.  

In the center of the ornate room sat a pot of tea, and two cups. The enchanted teapot was always hot and fresh. It would pour the preferred tea for the drinker, and could only be used by the Queen and her daughter.

“It’s been a while since we’ve been in here,” Star said, as she looked at all the portraits. 

Queen Butterfly sat in her chair and poured Star’s cup. Star sat down and took a sip.

Peppermint. 

“What’s on your mind?” Queen Butterfly asked. 

Star took another sip and averted her eyes

“Nothing… I’m fine mom.”

“Star… You know I can tell.” She said and took a sip of hers. “We’re in a safe space, this is where we go to talk about anything.” 

Star let out a sigh and set her tea down. 

“It’s… Marco.” She admitted quietly. “I’ve… never seen him like that.” 

“It was an act to fool Toffee,” Queen Butterfly said with a smile. “That’s all.” 

“No,” Star said solemnly. “I don’t think it was. I think part of Marco worked out a plan of sorts to save everyone… but, a part of me thinks that he didn’t care if Ludo or BuffFrog lived or died.” 

“Star,” her mother held her hand reassuringly. “None of us knew what to do. That girl’s life was in Toffee’s hands. Who knows what he would have done.” 

Star realized something as she took another sip from her tea.

“You… know him, don’t you?” Star asked. 

“Marco?” Her mother replied, confused. 

“No… Toffee,” Star said. “He called you Moon. He said you two have fought before.” 

“That… was a long time ago. When I first became Queen.” Queen Butterfly said. “There was a war. I used all of my power and I thought I defeated him. I never thought he’d manage to return.” 

“Is there anything you can think of that will be of help getting the wand back?” Star asked. Queen butterfly shook her head. 

“I’d already exhausted every option when I fought him. We… barely made it out alive.” Queen Butterfly said and pulled off her left glove and rolled up her sleeve.  

All her life, She’s never seen her mother remove her gloves. At first, she thought that was her normal skin, then she grew older and knew what they were. 

Under the glove was a withered hand that contained the same black vines Toffee had used on her. 

“It goes all the way up my arm.” Queen Butterfly said, ashamed. “I had to make a deal with a very… evil person to gain the power to defeat Toffee and his invading army.” 

Star held her mother’s hand. 

“One day… it will do what it’s supposed to do. But I’m using all my power to keep it where it is.” Queen Butterfly wiped a tear from her eye. “I have quite a few years left, so don’t you worry. I’ll be an old grandmother when I finally succumb to it.” 

Star got up and hugged her mother. She cried into her soft dress as Queen Butterfly stroked her hair. 

“It’s okay.” She said. “It will all work out.” 

OoOoO

Marco held Jackie’s hand as they walked through the castle market. 

“Oh my god… that hat is so corny!” Jackie giggled. 

“Okay, you can stop with the corn jokes,” Marco said with a sigh. “Mewnie’s main agricultural product is corn. Everything has corn in it. I mean, I’m Mexican, so I get it. Corn’s great! We use that for everything… but I’ve learned… it can be taken too far.” 

Marco pointed to the Iced Corn cones. Jackie winced at the sight. 

“Yeah… that’s a bit too much there.” She said in agreement.

“So… how much do you remember,” Marco asked, looking down at his feet. 

“I wish I can say nothing,” Jackie said. “It’s like I was there, it was me, but it wasn’t. Until I started saying weird stuff and playing with that dagger, I didn’t feel like I was being controlled.”  

“Glossaryck said some of the spells can influence your desires. I’m thinking that’s what Toffee whammied you with, and at the last moment, he must have enforced his full control on you.” Marco said. “I mean… you wouldn’t just come to the park and tell me that you weren’t… um.” 

“I decided that a while ago,” Jackie said quietly. “I told myself when I see you next… I’d umm. We’d… well, if you were cool with it and all.” 

Marco couldn’t believe his ears. 

“Ahaha… yeah, but that was Toffee. Not you.” Marco stammered. “I mean, I’ve never… and I mean… I… I don’t really know what to say right now.” 

“Marco… I’ve been at home, alone and scared. I get random messages from you whenever you come back from another world.” Jackie said. They continued to walk, but Marco leads her to a table and lets them sit. A waiter gave them a menu and some water. When he left, Jackie continued. 

“I love you, Marco… and I feeling like I’m losing you.” She said and squeezed his hand. “Toffee or no Toffee. I wanted us to… be together. Then I can be sure that I had all of you.” 

Marco was at a loss for words. 

“Jackie… I-I don’t know what to say.” Marco said. 

“Let's find a quiet place and talk.” She said. 

“I kissed Star.” Marco blurted out. He closed his eyes to wait for the oncoming barrage. Jackie never let go of his hand. “We first started going out… it was after one of our dates. Tom took Star out and she was kind of upset about it. I was consoling her and we kissed. We both said it was a mistake and I never wanted to hurt you.” 

Marco slowly opened his eyes. Jackie’s eyes were filled with tears, but she put on a brave smile. 

“I figured something like that would happen at some point.” She said. “I’m… not mad.” 

“Jackie… I love you.” Marco said. 

“Okay.” She replied. Her eyes still watered, as if she was fighting back a torrent of tears. “Show me you love me more than her. Let's go back to the castle.”

Marco was pulled up to his feet and lead by the vice grip hand of Jackie. The pit in his stomach growing bigger with each step. He tried to talk to her, but she ignored anything he said. It looked like she was on a mission. 

OoOoO

Star was walking back to her room when she saw the briefest glimpse of a bright red hoodie duck down one of the halls. 

“Marco?” She called out, but no one answered. She jogged to the hallway and heard a door close, but didn’t see where. She walked down the hall opening the doors to the spare rooms, each one meticulously cleaned and perfect. 

Marco must be tired and taking a nap, she thought. As she was about to open the next door, she heard Marco’s voice. He sounded agitated. 

“Jackie… we don’t have to…” Marco’s voice said through the door Star was about to open the door when her hand trembled. 

Was Jackie in there?

“Marco... Please.” Jackie said. She sounded desperate and on the verge of tears. “We haven’t seen each other in weeks. I almost died. I need to feel you. I need you next to me.” 

Star remembered her night with Marco. She felt the same way. She knew how safe it was to be in his arms, wrapped up in his hoodie. 

“Jackie… I don’t…” Marco stammered. 

“Do I look bad naked?” Jackie asked. 

A cold chill ran up her spine. 

Were they? Are they going to?

“No, you’re beautiful,” Marco whispered. 

“Then come to bed,” Jackie said.

Star could hear the rustling of sheets. She felt sick. She couldn’t see. It took all her effort to pull herself to her feet and stumble away. 

OoOoO

“Jackie…” Marco stammered as he watched his girlfriend undress in front of him. “I’ve never…” 

Jackie threw her bra at him and giggled. 

“Neither have I.,” she said. “I told you before, I was waiting for my Marco boyfriend.” 

“Now get undressed and come to bed.” She said and slipped into the oversized canopy bed. He stood on the other side of the room, unsure of what to do. 

He felt his hands move almost on their own as he slowly peeled off his layers of clothes and almost robotically walked to the open sheets. Jackie threw them over the two of them and held her naked body to his. 

He swore to himself that his body responded accordingly. Jackie looked up at him with a grin. 

“Looks like Little Marco is happy.” Jackie chuckled and kissed him. His hand ran up and down her bare back and thighs. He couldn’t believe what was happening. All he could see was her face and warm smile. She really loved him and he could feel it with her passion and embrace. 

He closed his eyes and felt her lips. He could picture her blond hair, beautiful blue eyes, those cute heart-shaped birthmarks. 

“Marco…” Jackie whispered. 

“Star…” Marco whispered back. 

A cold chill covered him as soon as the word escaped his lips. 

Jackie froze and looked up at him. He could feel her heart breaking as he held her. The muscles on her back loosened and her arms went limp. 

“Jackie…” Marco whispered. “I’m… I’m sorry.” 

Jackie rolled over and held a pillow to her chest. 

“Go… just go.” she sobbed. 

Marco quickly dressed and ran out of the bedroom. 

OoOoO

Star sat on edge of the safety wall that encircled the observation deck of the largest tower in her castle. 

She loved it up here. And felt like she could get a clear head with things. 

Marco never broke up with Jackie. She told him he loved her, he never said it back. When fighting with Jackie-Toffee, he said the women he loved, but that could mean anything.

She knew Marco felt something for her, but he wouldn’t admit it. He’s responsible and committed to his duties… and she needed to accept that Jackie was one of them. 

This whole mess they’re in… it was causing everyone to be crazy. And for once she felt like her mind was clear. 

“Star?” a familiar voice said from behind her. She turned to see red hair and horns. 

“Tom?” She replied and scooted off the ledge. His terrified expression relaxed when she was on stable ground. He must have thought she was thinking of jumping or something. “I thought you left.” 

“I couldn’t leave… not when you needed me.” Tom said. “I was so scared I lost you.” 

She felt her heart melt, seeing his genuine tears. He’d never shown that to her. All the years he’d been in her life, he’d been strong and bull-headed. Now, he was trembling having almost lost her. 

Was this how Marco was feeling? Falling in love with two people? A part of her knew she still felt this way for him. Tom knelt down and pressed the back of her hand to his forehead. 

“Please… I love you Star. I need you in my life.” he pleaded. “Anything you want, I’ll do for you.” 

Star pulled Tom to his feet. Her heart was beating out of her chest. Her thoughts kept going to Marco and what she heard on the other side of the door. Without thinking, she pulled Tom to her and kissed him. 

It was familiar, an old love reignited. His arms felt familiar and strong as he embraced her. 

As she fell into his passion, she spotted the bright red hoodie of Marco. He was at the door of the observation tower. 

Something inside her wanted to lash back at him. She was angry and hurt by him.

So, she slid off Tom’s jacket and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the ground. She leaned against the ledge and pulled Tom to her, wrapping her legs around his waist. 

“Star…?” Tom said, confused. 

“Shh...’ She said and kissed him again. When she looked again, Marco was gone. 

Tom’s eagerness increased and his hands moved around from the back to her front. Her mind snapped back to reality, realizing what she insinuated to Tom. 

“Tom… Tom…” She said, patting his back. It took him a moment to recover his senses. 

“What’s wrong?” Tom asked. 

“I’m… sorry, I thought I was, but I’m not ready.” Star said she could feel herself blushing. 

“I… understand,” Tom said and pulled away. His dejected expression stabbed at her heart. 

“No… I mean, just… that. I’m not ready for that.” She said with a giggle. Tom’s face lit up with a smile. 

“Slow… okay?” Star said. Tom nodded in agreement.

OoOoO

Marco’s mind was in a daze… He didn’t know where he was going. He was just wandering the halls. None of the guards said a word to him, knowing who he was and his relationship with Star, he was given free reign of the castle. 

His wandering led to a room filled with weapons and armor. 

“Marco…” Glossaryck said after appearing from his hoodie pocket. “What are you thinking?” 

“This is going to end,” Marco said, grabbing the sharpest, and biggest sword he could find. 

One he let it out of its display case, it slammed into the ground. The thing must weigh a ton! Leaving it where it was, he grabbed a few daggers and a short sword. Threw on an enchanted cape and chest plate. 

He looked at himself in the mirror, impressed with how cool he looked. 

“Marco… this isn’t a good idea.” Glossaryck pleaded.

Marco grabbed a large satchel from the armory and ran to the kitchen. He loaded it up with bread, dried meats, and cheese. A few flasks of water and a small pot completed his rations. 

He ran back upstairs to the infirmary. Ludo was still unconscious, but BuffFrog seemed to be up and about. A bandage over his chest covered his knife wound. 

“Marco?” BuffFrog looked up at him in surprise. “I appreciate the visit… are you okay?” 

“How do you feel?” Marco asked, looking around for anyone who might notice him. 

“Much better. I was surprised at what you did, but once I saw where knife hit… I knew you miss on purpose. You really are good man.” BuffFrog said. 

“That’s much is still debatable,” Marco said. “I need you to take me to Ludo’s Castle.” 

“So plan is now in motion? Where is Butterflies?” BuffFrog asked. Marco didn’t answer and his new friend seemed to read Marco’s intentions. 

“This bad plan,” BuffFrog said. “This a very bad plan. But you saved Tadpoles. My life is yours… I will take you.” 

As the two of them stormed down the hall, the blue Glossaryck floated in front of them, holding out his arms. 

“Marco… I can’t let you do this,” he said. Marco shoved him aside and stormed ahead. With the next step, his foot was stuck to the ground. He looked down to see it encased in ice. 

“Marco… go back to Star and talk to her.” Glossaryck pleaded. His normal senile look changed to someone wise and knowing. Almost someone you could rely on. 

“I’m her fated knight,” Marco growled. “I’m supposed to do this to protect her… and her…” 

Marco’s mind flashed to her and Tom. Without thinking he grabbed Glossaryck and threw him as hard as he could against the stone wall. With a hard tug, he broke the ice around his foot and continued to storm out of the castle, BuffFrog following suit. 

OoOoO

Star sat with Tom in her room. They had a small tray of food sent up and had their dinner set out on one of the tables. They quietly ate and stared at each other with small giddy giggles. Her foot would inch out and rub his leg… and he would do the same. It felt nice and familiar, but part of her still felt it wasn’t Marco. 

She shoved that away any time it came to her mind. Hopefully, if she shoved it away enough, it would go away. 

There was a small knock on the door. Tom looked over at Star who shrugged. It was probably Marco. 

“Come in.” She said. A small devilish side of her wanted him to see the two of them together.

She wasn’t expecting Jackie to come in. 

“Um… Star?” She said, holding her arms close to her chest. “Can… can we talk?” 

Star gave Tom a glance. He nodded and excused himself. 

Once Tom left, Jackie burst into tears. Star hurried over to her friend and gave her a hug. She didn’t say a word but led her to sit on the edge of her bed and rubbed her back. 

“What happened? Did Marco do something weird? I’ll have him flogged for you.” Star said reassuringly. She may be mad at him but Jackie was still her friend. 

“What? Why would he do something weird?” Jackie asked. 

Star’s face felt flushed.

“I… I saw Macro and… followed him. I heard you two in the guest room.” Star admitted. Jackie burst out into tears. 

“I… I felt so alone. I asked him to show me that he loves me more than you. I pulled him in there and we… it was going so perfectly.” Jackie hiccuped. 

Star wanted to run out of the room. She didn’t want to think of Marco and Jackie doing things like that, but her friend needed her. She rubbed her back and let her cry. 

“What happened? Why are you upset? Should doing that be… a happy thing?” Star asked, choking down her frustration. 

“We… didn’t.” She whispered. 

“What?” Star said.

“We were in bed… and things were going well and he…” She hiccuped and sobbed unintelligibly. 

“I didn’t hear that last part,” Star said. 

“He said your name,” Jackie said and cried into her shoulder. The little evil part of her set off a ton of fireworks in her brain. “He got dressed and ran out of the room.”

“I’m sorry,” Star said and hugged Jackie. 

Wait…

Marco ran out on Jackie to find her… and she was…

“Oh no…” Star said. Jackie looked up at her. 

“What?” Jackie asked. Wiping a tear from her eye. 

“I sorta… was kinda pissed… sorta made out with Tom… and when Marco showed up… I kinda hinted that Tom and I were going to…” Star said sheepishly. “I was really mad.” 

“Did you?” Jackie asked. Star shook her head no. 

“Oh no…” Jackie said in agreement. 

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Star said with a giggle. “Let him suffer for a bit, I’ll explain everything to him later.” 

Jackie giggled in agreement. Star flopped on her bed, Jackie followed suit. 

“Are we losers?” Jackie asked. “I mean… I sorta knew that you two felt that way about each other, but… I’m not a catty, jealous type of person. I felt almost crazy when I pulled him into the room.” 

Jackie paused and looked up at the canopy of her bed. 

“Do… you love him? What about Tom?” Jackie asked. 

“I do love Tom. We have history… a terrible flame ridden history filled with screams of torment and anguish… but we were young and in love.” Star said with a smile. “When I’m with him now, it’s different. It’s familiar… but that part of me is no longer there. Or, it’s changed.” 

Jackie nodded. 

“I felt that way with my old boyfriend,” Jackie admitted. “People grow together, others grow apart.”  

“I only realized how I felt about Marco when he was gone,” Star admitted. “He’s always next to me, I always relied on him. I know how you feel. I feel like a crazy person, pining over someone I can’t have.” 

“He told me” Jackie admitted. “About the two of you that night.” 

“The way you felt when you almost died… that empty feeling where you need someone else to fill that hole and complete you. I was like that… that night.” Star said. “I was ready to do… more. But Marco held me. He stopped me from doing something I’d regret. He’s always protecting me, even from myself.” 

Jackie nodded. 

“I wish I had that with him,” Jackie admitted. “He’s always cool and funny and clumsy around me. He’s normal and attentive, never ignores me. The perfect boyfriend. But, when the phone rings. He’s out the door and off to save you.” 

“He stood up to a monster my mother had to make a deal with some demonic creature in order to beat and outsmarted him to save you.” Star pointed out. “I think that would bring up the tally pretty close. No one knew what to do when Toffee had that knife to your throat.”  

Jackie nodded in agreement.

“I felt terrible when that night happened, but that made me realize more than anything how I felt… and I loved him enough to let him be happy with you.” 

“Was that the real reason you left?” Jackie asked, rolling to her side. Star nodded. 

“Are we still friends?” Star asked. “I really like you and don’t want us to lose that.” 

“Even though we’re both Marco crazy, I’d never want to lose my cool alien friend.” Jackie giggled and hit her with a pillow. “God… makes me think Janna might be onto something.” 

“What?” Star asked. Jackie let out a snort of a giggle. 

“She wanted to set up a schedule.” Jackie chuckled. 

“She said that to me once before, I don’t really get it,” Star said. Jackie leaned over and whispered into her ear. 

“Oh… Oh?” Star said as she realized what her other friend was hinting at. “Why did she want to be put on it?” 

Jackie just gave her a look and she realized why. 

“Really? Janna? I thought she hated him. She’s always stealing his stuff and pulling pranks on him!” Star said. 

“Nah, that’s how she shows she likes someone,” Jackie said. “She’s been on the Marco train since kindergarten.”

They both burst out laughing for a moment when the door slammed open. 

A battered Glossaryck flew into the room. 

“Star! Star! Marco! He’s gone!” he shouted frantically.

  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Marco emptied the boiling water into his water skins. He may be on a suicide mission, but he didn’t need to come down with a case of Montezuma's Revenge. 

“It’s odd you only drink boiled water,” BuffFrog said. 

“On our world, we have to purify the water so parasite and bacteria don't infect us,” Marco explained. Looking around the swampy forest, he was sure there was something nasty was waiting for him to ingest it.

“Ah, make sense. My grandmother once ate fish with parasite. Six weeks later, her belly burst opened and thousands of bugs covered the table.” BuffFrog reminisce. “It was a great feast for our family.” 

“You… ate your grandmother?” Marco asked in horror. BuffFrog let out a chuckle. 

“No… no… we ate the bugs. Grandmother still alive.” BuffFrog said. His leaned close to Marco, showing his a rather scary face. “My grandmother… she never dies.” 

Marco didn’t know how to take that and turned back to his pot of water. 

“Marco…” BuffFrog whispered and pointed up. There was a flying eyeball with bat wings staring at them. 

“Toffee watches us.” He whispered. 

Marco pulled a dagger from behind his cloak and threw it at the eyeball. It dodged the attack, but its wing was nicked, causing it to careen into the ground. 

“Marco…” BuffFrog said with a pleading warning. 

“He knows we’re coming for him now, There’s no turning back,” Marco said, recovering the eyeball. He looked dead into its center. 

“You hear me Toffee? I’m coming for you! I’ll make you pay for everything you did!” Marco screamed and threw the eye on the ground. It flopped helplessly and let out a squeal as Marco’s foot crushed it. 

BuffFrog looked away with a solemn gaze. 

“Eyebat was longtime friend.” He said. “I will miss him.” 

Marco stopped twisting his foot and turned to BuffFrog. 

“I… I’m sorry. I assumed it was just a projection or something.” Marco said, regretting killing the creature. 

“Was his birthday next week,” he said, picking up his friend and moved to the treeline. He turned his head to look back at him. “You assume many things Marco, this war… this will happen, but… losing good friend still hurts.”  

Marco watched BuffFrog fade into the forest to bury his friend. Marco shook off his guilt and continued with his water replenishment task. 

OoOoO

Star, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, King and Queen Butterfly sat in one of the meeting room with a newly conscious Ludo. Star looked around for Glossaryck all day, but he couldn’t be found. Jackie was in her assigned room with guards outside, and Tom agreed to keep her company. 

She didn’t want to even think about Tom right now and the whole mess she’d made with that. Jackie was slightly apprehensive to have him hang out, but if Toffee tried another attack, she would be the most likely target, and Tom was best suited to handle something like that.

At least… the best chance of surviving.

“Are those two insane?” Ludo screeched once he was apprised of the situation. 

Mrs. Diaz cried into the barrel chest of her husband. Star’s parents regarded the others with a look of grave concern. 

“What are we going to do?” Star asked. 

“As much as I regret to say it… we should assemble the guards.” King Butterfly suggested. “I’ll send the word out to the other kingdoms. We’ll need to assault Ludo’s Castle as soon as we can. 

“I’ll send word to the Magic High Commission,” Queen Butterfly said. “We’ll need all the firepower we can get.” 

“I’ll help,” Ludo said, standing up on the table. Everyone glared at him. He cleared his throat and stood up as regally as he could. “I still have monster contacts who didn’t join me or Toffee. I’m sure I can convince them to join us.” 

“I can call Princess Ponyhead and see if she can get her family help too,” Star suggested. She thought of her other friends, but none really had the fighting power they need, and she didn’t want to put them in danger. 

“It’s a five-day trek through the forest to get to Ludo’s Castle.” King Butterfly said. “We all know how sturdy Marco is, but I worry he won’t survive that trip. Even in my prime… I’d have difficulty.” 

“He’ll be fine,” Ludo said with a grin. “BuffFrog is with him, and if anyone can get him there in one piece, it'll be him.” 

Ludo thought for a moment. 

“Well… I can’t really tell if that’s good or bad… what’s better? Dying horribly in the forest, or dying horribly by Toffee’s hand?” 

“No matter what,” Star interrupted. “We need to move now. He’s got a three days lead on us. Why can’t I just scissor us to the castle and meet him there?”

“Ah..haha” Ludo chuckled. “That’d be my fault.” 

Star looked at the green chicken creature with a raised eyebrow. 

“Well, only my scissors would let us in there. I’ve set up various portal traps that redirects anyone attempting to breach my borders into the bottom of a lava lake.” Ludo chuckled. 

“How can he do that?” Star shouted. “Mom! How can he do that?” 

Queen Butterfly shrugged.  

“I’ll talk to Hekapoo when she gets here… see if she can figure that out.” 

Heckapoo is a being on the magic high council and the creator of the Interdimensional Scissors. Everyone who has a pair has met her and passed her test. Each set of scissors is designed for the owner specifically. She’s a rather aloof person, but Star liked her when she met her. 

“I suggest we start getting our forces together,” King Butterfly said. “If Hekapoo can fix whatever Ludo’s done around his castle, then we can portal there quickly, otherwise it’s going to be a long and treacherous march.”  

“We’ll get Marco back.” Queen Butterfly said, reassuringly. Her expression didn’t quite seem to match her confident tone. 

OoOoO

Toffee watched his screen black out when Marco’s foot crushed his spy. The other monsters around him seemed upset over the loss of their spy. He didn’t understand why the loss of such an insignificant being was affecting morale, but it didn’t matter. 

Marco was coming… alone.

He grinned in delight. 

He knew that the boy was going to be useful. 

Even though BuffFrog survived his attack, it was inconsequential. The creature served his use. Ludo surely had succumbed to the poison, even if he didn’t, It really didn’t matter. Those pieces were off the board. 

He has the wand. The Butterfly Army was on their way. He was sure the Magic High Commission was going to be there, along with a force from the underworld and whatever other Mewmans who were stupid enough to join them. 

What was the earth term he heard?

Fish in a barrel. 

He flexed his right hand, staring at his missing middle finger. Turning his gaze to the right, he smiled at the pedestal that held the wand and toasted his glass to it. 

To his future rule… and revenge on Queen Butterfly 

OoOoO

Jackie set down her cards with a grin. 

“Full house! Aces over sevens!” she declared. 

Tom grunted and threw his cards down. 

“Sorry that you got stuck babysitting,” Jackie said. 

“Nah, it’s not a problem. I get why they asked.” Tom said as he shuffled the cards. Jackie piled up the poker chips on her side and took the cards as he dealt them. “If Toffee used Star’s wand to control you again...” 

“Yeah I’d get all possessed and my head will spin around like a pea soup sprinkler.” Jackie laughed. She was terrified by the idea, but she was trying to put her situation in a better light.

“The castle is really well protected. The only reason Toffee kept control was because Marco brought you in.” Tom explained. “But, I don’t know much about this guy. Queen Butterfly said he’s a real mastermind type… and he thinks like ten moves ahead.” 

Jackie passed two cards and looked at her hand. It was three of a kind. Not that strong, but from Tom’s bewildered expression, she could make it work. 

She added to the pot and gave him a wink. 

“I get the rules to the game, but why do you keep on winning?” He said as he fumbled his cards around. He matched her bet.

“It’s more about reading people,” Jackie said and added more chips. “And taking risks.” 

Tom matched her bet and chuckled. 

“You sound like Star,” he said. Jackie grinned and added more to the pile. Tom raised an eyebrow at her. 

“She never really talked much about your history…” Jackie said, adding another few to the pot. Tom seemed visibly agitated with the large pile of chips that had accrued. He changed his hand around a few times before matching. 

“Honestly there’s not much to talk about. Ponyhead, Star and I were friends since kids. We dated for about a year, that felt like a lifetime ago but was only a few years ago. She was crazy, I was hot-tempered, Ponyhead… well, she hasn’t changed much.” Tom laughed. “I feel so stupid how I was used in all this, too. Honestly, part of this is my fault… I just, once I found out who Toffee really was, I couldn’t bring myself to really say much about it.” 

“Oh?” Jackie said, adding more to the pile. “Do tell?” 

Tom chuckled and matched her bet. 

“I can see what you’re trying to do,” Tom said. “When I met back up with Star, I was trying to fix my anger.” 

Jackie quietly listened. It seemed important, so she didn’t want to instigate another bet just yet.

“I used to have a counselor who would help me out. I thought if I fix myself for Star, she’d take me back.” Tom said. “It didn’t help much, because I realized I was doing it for her… not for me.” 

“I see,” Jackie said. “Self-reflection can be good.” 

“So, I found Toffee.” He said, ashamed. “My counselor told me he couldn’t do much for me and gave me his contact information.”  

“So… this evil mastermind… became your therapist?” Jackie said in shock. “Wow… that’s a lot to take in.” 

“I know… I mean, he helped a lot with things. Aspects of myself I didn’t want to acknowledge.” Tom said, setting down his cards. “He helped me talk to Star and get close to her. Showed me how you can plant little seeds, and if you tend them gently, they will be able to grow into something powerful.”

Jackie leaned back and put her feet on the table. 

“Yea, I guess I can see that,” Jackie said. “I mean, Marco’s been trying to plant his seed in me since kindergarten… wait… that sounded really bad.” 

Jackie and Tom both erupted in laughter. They stopped for a moment and smiled at each other. She felt slightly guilty knowing what was going to happen to Tom once things settle down. He seemed like a really good guy. 

“Are you worried about Marco?” Tom asked. He must have seen her worry and assumed it was about him. 

“Yeah.” She said, throwing another chip in. “Are you?” 

Tom matched her bet and nodded. 

“All right, I call,” Jackie said and showed her three of a kind. 

Tom grinned devilishly and showed a straight flush. 

“What?” Jackie said astonished. “How?” 

Tom whipped his hair back in a cool manner and threw on his shades. 

“Well…  you are playing cards with a devil.” He grinned and took his winnings.

“Oh give me a break!” Jackie exclaimed with a chuckle. “And give me those!” 

She snatched the sunglasses off Tom and put them on herself. 

“Ohhh, I’m a devil” She mocked him. 

“Hey! I don’t sound like that!” He protested and tried to snatch the glasses back. 

“Oh, you so totally do!” 

OoOoO 

Star sat in another meeting room on the other side of the castle. She wondered how many of these rooms there were, and why her ancestors decided to scatter them all over the place. Why not just make a ‘meeting room wing’ or tower or something. 

She sat next to her mother and stared at the Magical High Commission members. She had met and even grew up with some of them. 

Lekmet: the bipedal goat with bat wings who could only communicate with goat noises.

Rhombulus: A large man who wears fur underwear and a cape, with snakes for arms crystal nipples and a massive rhombus shaped crystal for a head with one eye floating inside. He seemed to be the only one who could understand Lekmet’s bleats. 

Omnitraxus Prime: A small floating orb with stars and galaxies swirling about inside the glass, a skull suspended in the center. 

Two other chairs sat empty. 

“Blaat,” Lekmet replied.

“He wants to know where Glossaryck is.” Rhombulus translated. 

Queen Butterfly shrugged. 

“Uhhhg,” Rhombulus grunted. “He’s always like that!” 

“Where the heck is Heckapoo?” Omitraxus inquired with a small giggle at his pun. 

A portal was sheared open near the door and in stepped Hekapoo

She wore a black and yellow dress. Spikes came out from the elbows of her long sleeves, flame red hair, and a golden crown with a flame on it. 

“We don't need that dingbat anyway,” she said with a scoff and took her seat. “Let's get this over with.”

Star watched as her mother went over the events that had taken place. Once she was finished, the Magic High Commission all stared at her, mouth agape. 

“That Septarian is still alive?” Hekapoo replied. “I thought we took care of him years ago! 

“I’ll crystalize him this time,” Rhombulus said, waving his snake arms around. 

“You know that won’t work” Omitraxus replied. “He can absorb magic.” 

“I know this is a dire event… but,” Queen Butterfly stammered. “I think Marco needs to be the priority. We need to stop him before he gets to the castle and attempts to take Toffee on by himself.” 

Queen Butterfly looked to Hekapoo. 

“What? Why are you looking at me?” She asked. Queen Butterfly pulled out a birdcage with Ludo inside. “What… is that gross chicken looking thing?” 

“It’s Ludo, the original owner of the castle. He did something to prevent any magic teleportation to his borders. It’s a two-day march from any point we can teleport.” Queen Butterfly said. Hekapoo gave the chicken a weird look. 

“I don’t remember giving you any scissors.” She said suspiciously. 

“Well… I inherited them… from my great uncle’s sister’s cousin.”  he said with a nervous chuckle. She glowered at him and grunted. 

“What… exactly did you do to block portals for that big of a distance?” she growled. 

“Well, you know how portals have a radius. They can’t be more than so much apart or they won’t work?” he chuckled and fidgeted his fingers. “I found out you can connect portals to each other if you overlap them.” 

“YOU DID WHAT?” Hekapoo shouted. 

“It took me years, but I linked the boundaries of my kingdom with portals from the scissors. They’re not active and open since they’re weaved together like a web.” He chuckled, showing some pride in his ingenuity. “There’s only one spot that’s safe to go through, and my scissors are the only pair that is programmed with it.”

“And… if I were to go there right now?” Hekapoo asked while brandishing her scissors. 

“One of two things,” Ludo said nervously. “This room fills with lava… or you’ll be swimming in it.” 

“Do you know the spatial coordinate for your hole?” Hekapoo said while glaring at the tiny birdman. 

“No… It’s programmed into the scissors,” he said with a whimper. Hekapoo grumbled to herself, slashed a hole in space-time and left. A few moments later she came back with a massive book and slammed it in front of Ludo. 

“What one is it?” she roared. Ludo looked up at her and down to the massive book. He gingerly reached out of his cage and opened it to the first page. 

“No… that’s not it,” he said and turned the page. “Not this one either.” 

“This is going to take forever.” Omnitraxus bemoaned. 

“Yeaj… this is volume one of three thousand. I can’t fix what he did unless I know what pair of scissors his ‘ancestor’ bequeathed him.” she said.     

“Blaat.” Lekmet said

“He asked; doesn’t your dimension’s time run differently? Like… 12 days per second?” 

Hekapoo glared at the goat. Grabbed Ludo’s cage and stormed off through her portal. 

“Is Ludo going to be okay?” Star asked her mom. She shrugged. 

An hour almost passed. Star was getting worried. The portal tore open again and the birdcage was thrown back through as Hekapoo stepped back. 

“Mom… how long…?” Star was about to ask. 

“A hundred and twenty years.. Give or take.” 

“Can Ludos live that long?” She asked, looking into the motionless figure in the cage. 

“He’s fine. I had to regenerate him a few times over the years.” She said. “We went through all my scissors… twice.” 

“Snip… snip… snip...” Ludo said from the bars. “They all go snip.” 

“The whole trip was a waste of time. His junking up the system like that, I can’t access the history of them from my main book. It’s going to take weeks to clean up his mess manually.” She groaned. 

“Umm, Hekapoo?” Star asked, raising her hand. Everyone looked at her. She loved being the center of attention, but not the center of  _ their _ attention. “From what I understood, it’s like a big web or net right? Can’t you focus on one part of it, and open it up enough to let us in? If it's around the borders, we can port there… walk through… and port to the castle?” 

Everyone turned to Hekapoo. She closed her eyes for a moment as if mulling something over. 

“Yeah… that could work. If the donk head here only did this to the borders, then inside should be fine. We just can’t emergency teleport out of there until I get the original scissors back.” She said and tossed a tiny fireball at his cage. He let out a small squeak and scooted back. “Yeah… that got boring after the first ten years.“

“I’ll go and let everyone know what the plan is and ready everyone for the first transport.” Queen Butterfly said and stood up. Everyone else agreed and left the meeting room. Star looked over at Ludo’s cage when she was halfway out of the room. She looked up at her mom who rolled her eyes and sighed. 

She gave her mom a hug and ran over to Ludo’s cage, grabbed it and followed along behind her. She hoped that she would be a strong and powerful ruler like her someday.

 

  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Marco stood in front of Ludo’s Castle. The massive castle boasted a skull entrance with drawbridge, various towers with spikes on the roof and was built around a giant lake of lava. 

“Thanks, bro,” Marco said after hopping off BuffFrog’s back. “Again, I’m really sorry about your friend.”

“So… what is plan?” BuffFrog asked.

“I go in there. Fight my way to Toffee and kick his butt.” Marco said as he popped his knuckles. 

“That… is definitely a Star Butterfly plan.” BuffFrog pointed out. “But is that really a good Marco plan?” 

“That’s the only plan I got.” He said and readied his short sword. “Go home to your little tadpoles. I got this.” 

“You realize you probably will die,” BuffFrog said. “Can’t you… what’s the word… reconnisize?” 

“You mean reconnaissance?” Marco corrected.

“Yes, sneak in, check out layout, and leave. You safe… I safe… Star not go on murderous Narwhal rampage and set the monster forest on fire because you die.” 

“BuffFrog, I’ve kicked every one of those monsters butts for months now,” Marco said confidently. 

“Not all… not Toffee.” He said. “You don’t understand Toffee. He’s crazy. Crazier than Ludo.” 

“How is that even possible?” Marco asked. BuffFrog shrugged. 

“After he turned Ludo to stone, I check up on him,” BuffFrog said. “He can regrow limbs, absorb magic, and…” 

Marco looked at his new friend’s conflicted face. He was unsure how BuffFrog felt coming back to his home with Toffee sitting on the throne.  

“What is it?” Marco asked. “Anything you can tell me will help.” 

“It’s old legend,” BuffFrog said. “Told by an old friend when I was learning more about him.” 

BuffFrog sat down. Marco sat across from him. He gave his friend a smile to reassure him.  

“Toffee killed Star’s grandmother,” BuffFrog said. “He raised an army, attacked Mewnie. She fought him, he lost. Queen Butterfly attacked in retaliation. She drove army into forest where we now live. All Toffee lost in fight was finger.”

Marco took in what BuffFrog said. Toffee killed a Butterfly. A powerful one too. His felt his confidence deflate when he thought about this. 

“I need to protect Star,” Marco said, more of an affirmation to himself. “I’m her fated knight. That has to mean something.”

BuffFrog nodded more to himself than to Marco’s statement. 

“I will go with you, cover your back.” He said. 

“No!” Marco protested. “The tadpoles!” 

“Yes. I have tadpoles. You have Star.” he said with his chest puffed out. “We have loves we must protect, and you need to keep me alive, and I need to keep you alive. If one falls, the other will take fallen comrade and run. No shame in running to save life of friend.” 

“You’re not making this easy on me are you.” Marco sighed. BuffFrog laughed and patted his shoulder. 

“You a good guy for Mewman.” BuffFrog chuckled 

“You’re a good guy for Monster,” Marco replied. He wasn’t going to break the jovial mood by correcting his species to the frogman. 

“I know secret way in… and others may want to join us.” BuffFrog said. He pointed to the sword in his hand. “Don’t kill.” 

“Toffee?” Marco asked with a glared. 

“Don’t kill, except Toffee.” BuffFrog agreed. 

BuffFrog and Marco stood up, dusted themselves off, and headed to the looming castle ahead. 

OoOoO

Star wandered down the hallway, heading to Jackie’s room. She needed to tell Tom to ready his demon army for the fight. She paused before knocking on the door to hear Jackie roaring in laughter while Tom recounts one of his adventures… something about a metallic dragon riding a motorcycle. 

She felt a twinge of jealousy but shoved that away. She’s not going to break down now. Not while Marco’s being stupid and is in danger. 

She knocked and poked her head in. 

“Hey, you too… sounds like you’re getting along swimmingly,” she said. “Tom… we need your demon army now. We’re about to go storm the castle.” 

“Can I help?” Jackie asked. 

“Can you use a sword?” Star asked. Jackie shook her head no. “Shoot a bow? Cast magic? Heal people?” 

Jackie shook her head no. 

“Moral… support?” Star asked. Jackie nodded with a grin. “Alright… we have a winner, let's get you to the armory and suit up.”

“Is that really responsible?” Tom asked. 

“Do you really need those sunglasses, Tom?” Star quipped as Jackie followed her out of the room. 

“... what’s wrong with my sunglasses?” Tom asked himself. He took them out of his pocket and looked at them. 

OoOoO

Marco barreled up the final stairs and into the main chamber. Half of the monsters joined up with the duo and helped subdue the remaining monsters loyal to Toffee. 

Marco chuckled to himself. This was the final boss room, and he was going to win the game for Star. He may have lost Jackie… and Tom stole her heart, but he is her fated knight. He needed to get the wand back to her, even if it cost him his life. 

A swift kick slammed the heavy wooden doors open. 

Toffee sat in the massive throne room, drinking a glass of what looked to be wine. Still in his suit and tie.

“I’ve been expecting you.” Toffee said with a grin. 

“Give me the wand, and I’ll walk away,” Marco said. Toffee raised an eyebrow but remained seated. 

“Oh, you’re not here to exact revenge on my manipulations of the heart?” Toffee said with a chuckle. “Foolish boy.” 

“I’m not going to be egged on by you,” Marco said defiantly. “Just give me Star’s wand, and I’ll leave. We can settle whatever else is between us later.” 

Toffee stood up and unbuttoned his jacket. He walked over to a standing rack, and hung it up, brushing out any wrinkles. He took off his vest, cufflinks, and tie. 

“The wand is over there.” Toffee said, his back turned to him. “Go ahead and take it.” 

Marco looked suspiciously at the pedestal Star’s wand was on. 

“What are you up to?” Marco said as his eyes narrowed. “That’s a fake isn’t it.” 

“Oh no, it’s not a fake. It’s the real wand.” Toffee said with a grin. 

“This not look good,” BuffFrog warned. “Be careful.”

Marco crouched down and sprinted to the wand. As his first step landed, he let loose a dagger in Toffee’s direction. His aim was true, and it was going to strike the back of his head. 

Toffee lazily reached out and grabbed the dagger by the blade between his index and thumb. He let out a disappointed sigh.

“Such a lazy tactic.” Toffee remarked. Marco stumbled back as Toffee appeared before him. He couldn’t move as Toffee's massive fist buried itself into his solar plexus. Marco crumbled to the ground, trying to hold onto his lunch. 

“You raid my castle, call me out, and you can’t take a simple punch?” Toffee chuckled. “Why did you even try?” 

“I have to protect Star,” Marco replied and spit out some blood. It hurt to breathe. There must be a broken rib somewhere. 

“Such foolish sentiments.” Toffee said with a sigh. Marco didn’t even see him move, but he was thrown against the wall. He saw Toffee’s tail twitch excitedly as he gave his opponent a sadistic grin. 

“Well, shall we start?” Toffee asked, and put his hands up in a faux boxer pose. 

Marco dragged himself to his feet and returned with his own stance. 

“Don’t think I’ll go soft on you?” Marco said as he spit out more blood.  

OoOoO

The Butterfly Battalion and underworld militia arrived at the designated spot. Star could hear various curse words from a portion of the sky ahead of them. She saw Hekapoo zooming around and opening vortex after vortex, occasionally she was covered in magma, which only caused her to shriek and rant even more. 

“I'M GOING TO ROAST THAT CHICKEN!” She screamed as she worked on another portal. “WHY WOULD YOU CROSS A TEMPORAL AXIS WITH A….” 

Star couldn’t make out the rest of it. 

The forest was dark. It was always dark, but they’ve arrived at around 4am Mewnie time. It wouldn't’ get light out for another hour or so. 

A loud horn erupted next to her. 

“Jackie!” Star harsh whispered. “Don’t blow that until I tell you.” 

“Sorry, everyone! She’s just a little horn happy!” Star shouted. She didn’t want Jackie to start the charge before they were ready. 

When they looked over the weapons and armor, Jackie wanted to do something to help. Her mom agreed she could blow the warhorn, and if she stayed next to her and Star, she would be given instructions on what patterns to blow to issue commands to the troops. 

“This beats band class,” Jackie said. 

An angry, disheveled temporal demon landed in front of them, clearly agitated. 

“I’m going to kill Ludo,” Hekapoo said, out of breath. “Holes big enough. Let me open it so I can be sure it’s going where it’s supposed to. I saw a few more interlinking between the borders so he may have unintentionally made it more complicated.” 

“Thank you, Hekapoo.” Queen Butterfly said. “Tom, are your forces ready?” 

Tom nodded. Hekapoo flew to the front of the army and led them through the hole she made.

“Star… I’m confused.” Jackie observed. “If we teleport here, and walk past the invisible barrier, and teleport to the castle, Why did Hekapoo need to open the hole?” 

“We needed an emergency escape root.” Queen Butterfly said. “And, we don’t know if Ludo was lying about only booby trapping the border. Judging by how he described using the scissors… blindly teleporting through that would be like riding a freshly broken in warnicorn through a field of exploding poppies.” 

“So Hekapoo had to double check to make sure the path was clear,” Star added. “Unless you want to risk a lava bath.” 

Jackie shook her head no. 

Before they entered the portal, The sound of drums surrounded them. Every demon and Mewman readied themselves for an attack. 

As melting out of the forest, thousands of monsters surrounded them with stone axes, clubs, and occasional iron weapons. 

Ludo was sitting on a massive dire wolf and grinning ear to ear. 

“I still have some loyal followers.” He said with a smirk. 

Most of the Mewmans kept their guard up and ready to retaliate against any attack. The rest of the creatures fell in line beside them. A trifecta army of Mewmans, under-worlders, and monsters. 

Star checked her phone. 

Still no word from Ponyhead. 

“Should we wait for anyone else?” Star asked her mom. The queen surveyed their army and shook her head. 

“There’s no more time. We need to go. I just hope we’re in time.” Queen Butterfly said. She nodded to Jackie who let out three loud blasts, indicating for the army to move forward into the portal Hekapoo opened up on the other side of Ludo’s border. 

OoOoO 

“You have talent, boy.” Toffee said with a chuckle. Marco took the offensive. He punched, kicked, and flipped with everything he had. The lizard before him was like a brick wall. Each block felt like his arms and legs were slamming against bricks. His left hand hurt to move, it might be fractured. 

Toffee barely moved to dodge his attacks. He kept the same distance between them during his barrage attack. 

Marco lept in the air and attempted a superman punch… but Toffee’s tail connected. His body flew across the room and slammed into his throne. 

“Hehe…” Marco chuckled and spit out a molar. “I was waiting for that.” 

Toffee raised an eyebrow. 

Marco pulled out his spare dagger and launched it at Toffee. He moved his head to the left and deflected it with his tail. 

“Isn’t this getting old?” Toffee said. He looked over to Marco who was inches from the wand. 

Glossaryck popped his head out of Marco’s pocket. 

“Don’t touch that!” he said. “Your mind is not clear!” 

“I don’t care. I need to get it to Star. I don’t care what happens to me.” Marco said and dove for the wand. 

Toffee grinned and put on a pair of sunglasses, the rest of the spectators covered their eyes from the blinding flash of light. 

Marco screamed in pain as his hand gripped the wand. His veins bulged as the pure light seemed to pump into him. He breathed through gritted teeth, feeling the power of the wand. 

He’s never felt this before, and he’s held it so many times. Why now?

“Marco!” Glossaryck shouted. “Drop the wand! You will die if you don’t let it go!” 

“I need… get this to Star.” Marco screamed. “I need to save her.” 

Toffee chuckled and stood up straight. He held his arms out as if inviting Marco to attack. 

Marco’s pain and rage overtook him. He strained with all his willpower to aim the wand at Toffee. 

“No! NO! DO NOT DO IT!” Glossaryck pleaded. “You can’t kill him! Not with his! Not this way!”

Marco’s clenched jaw could barely mutter the words Star had used since the day he met her. He imagined her Narwal blast, how she would cast it, the smile she would make. He loved her, and if he survived this, he’d tell her… Tom be damned. 

“... Blast!” was all he could say. 

The wand’s shape glowed and warped into a massive black and red sword. The blade was aimed at Toffee. A red orb gathered at its tip. He grabbed the handle with his other hand and held on as he willed its release. 

Toffee seemed to welcome the attack and took it head on, with nothing protecting him. 

OoOoO

The various armies arrived at Ludo’s castle through Hekapoo’s portal. She flew around swearing as she fixed various points around the castle to ensure they had an escape route. 

King and Queen Butterfly looked at each other with a worried expression. 

“It’s quiet. Why haven’t they come out?” Star asked her mother. She shrugged. 

One of Ludo’s towers erupted from the inside. A massive ball of red and black shot out into the distance, causing multiple shockwaves as it broke the speed barrier. 

“Oh no.” Star and Queen Butterfly said in unison.

Star felt that magic before… it was from her wand. 

OoOoO

Toffee felt searing pain. He was used to pain… but this was real pain. He could feel his mind clearing up as his body regrew. His magical absorption was not enough for the attack. When he was fully grown, he looked down to see he was only wearing tattered pants. 

Did that blast take off his whole upper torso?

Marco was in a berserk state. He would be easy to manipulate. 

“Marco.” Toffee said with a grin. “So, you have your want. I’m a man of my word, go out there. She’s waiting for you.”

“Kill… you.” Marco snarled through gritted teeth. It felt like all the fiber of his being was on fire. He could barely stand let alone move. He willed another fireball to his sword time. 

“We need to go,” BuffFrog said to the monsters behind him. They all retreated down the stairs, leaving Marco and Toffee alone. 

“That’s pointless.” Toffee said and blacked out again. After a moment, his vision returned. Looking down, he sighed. He liked those pants. Part of him was glad the other monsters left. He wouldn’t want to make them feel inadequate.

“Marco!” a tiny voice shouted from his front hoodie pocket. “Let go of the wand! Think Elsa… Let it gooo!” 

Marco grabbed Glossaryck from his pocket. The tiny pest seemed to scream in anguish as the wand’s power flooded through him. He turned into a blinding white massless shape and vanished. 

Marco slumped over, still standing, but unconscious. The wand/sword glowed a deep black. It crept around his body, solidifying into pieces of armor. 

Toffee let out a maniacal laugh at the armored knight before him. Full plated armor with the house crest of Butterfly on his breastplate. His armor was black with a red fiery aura erupting where his cape should be. 

“Perfect.” 

OoOoO

A hoard of monsters erupted from all entrances of the castle. The army readied themselves for the impending attack. Jackie was ready to blow the horn to start the battle when Queen Butterfly stopped her. 

The front of the horde was BuffFrog leading the charge. He was waving at them frantically. Star looked at her mother who nodded. They both rode their warnicorns out to meet him. 

“Huff… huff.” BuffFrog panted. “We need to go… now.” 

“Where’s Marco?” Star asked. “You… you brought him here! Where is he!?” 

“He… he took wand,” BuffFrog said. 

Star’s stomach dropped. 

“Wand… act weird. He shot Toffee… Toffee’s head… grew back.” BuffFrog said. “They fight. He’s going to bring castle down.”

“Was Glossaryck with him?” Queen Butterfly asked. BuffFrog looked confused. 

“Little blue guy… shows up out of nowhere and is annoying?” Star clarified. 

“Ah, yes… Wand doing weird shape thing… little blue man telling Marco to stop… he… grabbed little blue guy and went, poof.” 

“Poof?” Star said in a panic. “Marco went poof?” 

“Yes? No? I don’t know. Blue guy went poof. Marco turned all glowy with black eyes.” BuffFrog said solemnly. “We promised to rescue each other… but I failed.” 

“Mom… what does this mean?” Star asked. She couldn’t keep the quiver from her voice.

“I don’t know.” She said. “Nothing like this has ever happened. If anyone other than royalty holds the wand, they are corrupted with its power and go berzerk…” 

“Marco’s held the wand more times than I can count,” Star commented. “Why is it doing it now?” 

Queen Butterfly looked at her daughter's comment with shock. 

“Is it because he was my chosen knight?” Star asked. “Or because he’s human?” 

“I don’t know… and we don’t have Glossaryck to consult.” Queen Butterfly said. 

Star felt something ahead of them. Two lone figures approached.

Toffee in his suit… and a black knight that towered over the seven-foot lizard. A red flaming aura escaped from under his helmet, giving an impression of a cape waving in the breeze. What terrified her the most, was he wore the Butterfly seal on his breastplate. 

“Mom…” She whimpered. 

The monsters BuffFrog liberated fell back behind him and retreated to Ludo’s ranks. 

“Star… we need to go. Now.” Queen Butterfly said. They both turned their warnicorns around and sped back into their ranks. 

Star cried to herself. 

_ Marco… what did you do? _

OoOoO

“Oh my god,” Glossaryck said in Marco’s ear. “How stupid can you be? I mean… I’ve seen stupid. I’ve been around so long I probably invented stupid. But you… you take the cake! Here! I have cake, you take it stupid!” 

“Just… shut up.” Marco said. 

He was floating in an inky abyss. Glossaryck swam in the air next to him. 

“Where are we?” Marco asked. 

“I dunno… I don’t talk stupid, so I can’t understand you.” Glossaryck commented. 

It seemed like multiple tv screens appeared around them. He had almost a full 360-degree view of the land outside the castle. 

When did he move out of the castle?

Toffee was below him. He looked small. He wished he could smack him right now. 

He saw the massive sword the wand turned into. It had to be almost nine feet long. 

Toffee looked up at him and pointed ahead. He said something Marco couldn’t hear. 

To his horror the massive frame his mind was in lunged forward at breakneck speed and swung his sword down. It was almost about to cleave the terrified Bearnicorn from Ludo’s army in two. 

“NO!” Marco screamed. The sword’s angle changed slightly and slammed into the ground, A massive shockwave barreled through the ranks, throwing the hoard into the air.

The body he was in locked onto an unknown Mewman who held a shield in front of him. His knees were clearly shaking. The sword swung vertically and was aimed to decapitate him. Marco closed his eyes and willed with all his force to fight against it. 

The blade passed inches from his throat, causing a massive gust of wind to careen through the ranks, scattering those behind the terrified man.

“Maybe…” Glossaryck said rubbing his chin. “You’re not so stupid.” 

OoOoO

“We need to escape… now!” Queen Butterfly shouted to Hekapoo. She nodded and flew to the edge of the armies where the deadlands met the forest. SHe sliced open a portal to allow a retreat. 

The black knight sliced the air with his blade, opening up a similar portal. He reached in and yanked out Hekapoo and slammed her into the ground. 

Star watched in terror as Hekapoo unleashed all her fire on Marco. He stood in the center of the flames and sliced through the barrage, causing an almost hurricane force wind to slam into her. 

The flame on top of her head extinguished. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she fell like a lifeless doll. 

Half of Ludo’s army made it through when the portal collapsed. 

“I’ll take care of this!” Rhromulus shouted and leaped forward. 

“Blaaat!” Lekmet bleated and chased after him. Omnitraxus Prime followed. 

Rhromulus pointed the snakes at Dark Knight Marko. He dodged each blast with ease, and swung his massive sword, sending the goat and snake armed man flying back. Omnitraxus seemed unaffected and continued his pursuit. 

Toffee lunged forward and grabbed the orb.

“Mom…” Star said. 

“Star… I love you.” Queen Butterfly said. She hugged her daughter. Star felt like she was trying to say goodbye. 

Omnitraxus Prime glowed and pulsed. A high pitched scream blasted everyone’s ears. Toffee dropped a smokey glass bowl and calmly walked past it. Dark Knight Marco followed him. 

“Star… what happened?” Jackie asked. 

“Omnitraxus Prime… was practically a god.” Star whispered. She could feel her legs shake. “He managed space-time… and Toffee absorbed his power.” 

“Holy… sh..”

“Queen Butterfly.” Toffee said as he stood within speaking range. “I request a parlay.” 

Star grabbed her mother’s hand. She smiled at Star and rubbed her cheek. 

“I love you, Star,” she said and kicked her warnicorn forward. 

“Mom… let me go with you. I can talk to Marco. He’ll listen to me! MOM! Don’t go!” Star screamed. Her father grabbed her reigns to keep her from going. 

“She needs to do this,” he said. 

“No… this is all my fault!” Star sobbed. “MOM!” 

As the queen approached. She dismounted and stood face to face with Toffee

“Queen Butterfly.” He said and bowed. 

“Toffee,” she said, refusing to return the courtesy. 

“I have your wand… I have your knight… I want just one more thing.” Toffee said with a grin. He held up his hand with the missing digit. 

“I want...my finger.” 

Queen Butterfly looked back at her family. 

“What assurances do I have?” She said, turning back to him. 

“The fact that you know where it is… is what’s keeping you alive.” Toffee said with an uncharacteristic growl. 

“Exactly… if I tell you, you’ll slaughter me in front of my family.” She said. “You kill me, you’ll never find it.” 

Toffee chuckled. 

“Let’s turn this around, then,” he said. With a slight gesture, the black knight sped forward. The sickening squelch of steel inside flesh rang through Star’s ears.

She let out a scream as she realized Marco’s blade was in her father’s stomach. A look of shock overtook his features as he gasped for breath. 

Marco pulled the sword out and walked to Toffee’s side. Lekmet got up unsteadily and stood defiantly in front of Marco’s armor. He grabbed the goat and threw him into the royal group. The flying goat-man slammed into the royal guards. 

Star’s mind frantically raced. As Lekmet stood up. She quickly dismounted and ran over to him, putting his arm over her shoulder and lifting him up. Jackie followed suit. 

“Marco’s still in there,” Star whispered to Jackie. “No one died… think about it. With all that power… and going berzerk, no one should be alive. He’s pulling his punches. 

“Why are we lugging a goat man back to our position?” Jackie asked. 

Star smiled.  

OoOoO

“Marco gave us a healer to save my Dad.” 

“Yes!” Marco cheered. “Star understood!” 

He watched as Jackie and Star carried Lekmet over to the king. Toffee was busy talking to Queen Butterfly. 

“What’s this about a finger?” Marco asked. 

“The Queen… showed Toffee mercy,” he said. “She made a deal with a very bad person to get a very bad power. It’s slowly corrupting her even to this day. 

“So, how did she show mercy?” Marco asked. 

“She had the power to destroy Toffee on the spot.” Glossaryck continued. “But, she used all of that to only destroy his finger as a bluff and a show of force. One shot was all she had. Star is like her mother so much. Kind and compassionate.”  

“It feels like I can start to control this a little bit more,” Marco said. “What can I do?” 

“I don’t know! You never should have touched that wand… Why didn’t you listen? Toffee just absorbed Omnitraxus! He’s more powerful than even the wand!”

“Can he do all the things that guy does now?” Marco asked. He didn’t really know what that floating head thing did, but he could feel how powerful it was. 

“No… power and magic don’t work like that. It changes with the person using it.” Glossaryck explained. “He controls space-time… Toffee can’t use that, because he wasn’t made to use it.” 

“I see… will Omnitraxus be okay?” Marco asked. 

“His power is gone, but he’s not dead. If we get out of this, I can fix him.” 

“So… Toffee can now heal instantly due to the power he absorbed.” Marco said. “And is probably even stronger now.” 

“That’s a good assumption,” Glossaryck said. “You do pay attention.” 

“Hey… can you tell me more about Tom?” Marco asked. Glossaryck raised an eyebrow and emitted a wide toothy grin. 

“If only Star could think like you…” he said. 

  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Queen Butterfly stood face to face with her old nemesis. She was ready to give her life for her people and was ready to do anything for it. 

Deep Down… 

She looked at her gloved hands and clutched the locket around her neck. 

“Do you want your daughter to be next?” Toffee said. 

“I’m sorry Star… Marco…” she whispered. 

“Fine… don’t hurt her.” she whimpered. 

Queen Butterfly pulled an ornate locket from under her shirt. She whispered to it, and a seal appeared around the perimeter. She opened it up to reveal Toffee’s severed finger. 

He gleefully reached forward but stopped for a moment. Turning his hand around, he held it out. Indicating she put it in his palm. 

“I always knew you were sentimental… but I wonder how your husband would have felt knowing you kept a piece of me close to your heart.” 

“I kept it to remind me of my passion and mercy.” She said and glowered at him. “I let you live. I could have killed you then.” 

“And that… is a mistake you and your children will live to regret.” Toffee said. He placed the still moving finger on the stump, and it merged into a working digit. 

Toffee smiled at his success and looked down at Queen Butterfly. She was whispering under her breath. 

“I call the darkness unto me

From deepest depths of Earth and sea

From ancient evils unawoken

Break the one who can't be broken

to blackest night I pledge my soul

And crush my heart to burning coal 

To summon forth the deathly power ….”

“I don’t think so.” Toffee said and backhanded the Queen across her face, sending her careening into the dirt. 

“Marco… Kill them all. Take out Star first… That should put you in a blind killing rage.” Toffee said and turned to walk away. The silent coalition lost the last shred of morale.

Everyone screamed and ran as Marco surged forth. 

Star held her sword and shield up, ready for Marco’s attack. 

_ Please, Marco… still be in there. _

Star braced for the impact but looked up to see Tom holding a flame barrier up, blocking Marco’s sword. 

“Star, get out of here!” I’ll hold him off. 

“TOM!” Star shouted. “Tom! He’s still in there! Let me talk to him!” 

“Star! GO! If he’s in there he’ll want you safe!” Tom shouted. “I’ll get through to him if I have to beat it into him. I still have to pay him back for tripping me on our date!” 

Tom’s rage erupted around him and he shoved Marco back. 

Star tackled Jackie just as a stray flame shot out. 

BuffFrog shouted to everyone to follow him into the forest. Mewmans, Monsters, and Underworlders followed him into the woods as Marco and Tom battled it out in front of a crumbling castle. Toffee turned around and watched in amusement. 

Star and Jackie hid at the edge of the woods, behind a large tree. She wasn’t going to abandon Tom or her mother who was crumpled on the dusty ground.  

Marco occasionally would lunge for her prone body, but Tom would be able to block his attack and push him back. 

She wanted to run out and save her, but Toffee was still there, and if he’s even more powerful than Marco… she would just be wasting her life. 

Star watched the two men she loved in her life desperately fighting. The Dark Knight Marco perform a roundhouse to Tom’s face, slamming him into the ground. 

“Marco…” Star said, holding Jackie’s hand. 

OoOoO

Dark Knight Marco slammed into Tom. Each swing of his blade was met with the tormented hell-fury he summoned, matching the force of his strikes. Tom, out of breath, smiled. 

“So… goody-goody Marco fell to the dark side? How typical is that!” Tom shouted. “After all this time of giving me crap for being evil! You actually fell!” 

Marco flew at him, sword in hand, ready to cleave him. Tom let out a flame in his hands and pressed it to the floor, launching himself up and over the attacking knight. 

“Now… once I get rid of you… Star will finally come to her senses and stop… pining over you!” Tom screamed and unleashed wave after wave of flaming blades. Marco deflected each one and slammed into Tom.

Marco launched into the air, spun around and dove head first into the solid rocks below. 

Tom’s mind went blank for a moment from the concussive force but shook it off. 

“You think that’s all it’s going to take to get me out of the picture Marco!?” Tom screamed. “I was there long before you! And I’ll be there long after!” 

Marco’s eyes flared. He dove at Tom, who sidestepped the attacker. He raised his hand, all three eyes glowed bright white, a crack opened beneath Marco. Thousands of arms reached up and grabbed Marco, pulling him into the crevasse as it closed around him. 

Tom took the moment to check on Toffee who just raised an eyebrow at him. He gave him a grin and salute, knelt down and grabbed Queen Butterfly. All his taunting allowed him to position himself in a spot to rescue her. 

Bundling her up, the motionless Toffee watched as he launched himself in the air with his new package and sped over to where Star and Jackie were hiding. 

When he landed, Toffee was next to him. He didn’t even see him move. 

“All you had to do was ask me, Tom.” Toffee said. “I would have let you taken her off the battlefield. It’s not right to let a mother and child die so far apart.” 

Tom watched helplessly as Star and Jackie were speeding away from him. Toffee’s had struck him with his tail, even though Tom didn’t see him move.The force caused him to drop Queen Butterfly at his feet. The demented crocodile’s speed was insane! The pain of broken ribs seared the rage inside him. He summoned all his hellfire to try and slow his momentum.. His body slammed into something metal and hard. Massive black armored arms wrapped around him, holding his hands against his sides. 

The pair was almost 200 meters away from Star, Jackie, and Toffee. Marco walked a trapped Tom slowly to the awaiting grin of Toffee. 

“Do you love Star?” Marco asked. His voice muffled under the helmet. 

“What sort of question is that! Of course, I do!” Tom retorted, shooting flames at Marco’s feet. Nothing seemed to work against the ten-foot monstrosity. 

“Would you kill for her?” Marco asked. Tom paused his attack, as Toffee grew ever so closer. 

“I’d raze entire worlds in her name.” Tom snapped. 

Marco paused halfway, Toffee raised an eyebrow. He let Tom drop to the floor. Tom spun around and launched another flame wave, point blank at his face. He put everything he had into the blast. He’d show Marco what he’d do for Star. 

Marco’s massive frame steamed and glowed around the edges, but was unfazed. A massive hand grabbed Tom by the head and neck, lifting him up off the floor like a rag doll. The methodic steps continued as Tom struggled to free himself. Marco stood in front of Toffee.

The maniac let out a little chuckle. 

“I’m impressed, Marco.” Toffee said. 

Marco pulled Tom’s face level with his. He was wracked with pain as his head felt like it was slowly being crushed by the metallic hand. 

“You would kill for her… but would you die for her?” Marco asked. Tom’s struggling stopped. 

“MARCO!” Star screamed, Jackie held her back. “Marco, NO!” 

Tom looked into the hollow mask. A wry smile came across his face. 

“Yeah… yeah I’d give up everything for her.” Tom said. 

Marco lifted up his sword, and plunged it into Tom’s heart, skewering the demonic prince through the back. 

OoOoO

Star watched as Marco slowly drove his blade through Tom’s chest. She could hear the sound of his ribs cracking as he screamed, the squelching sound of blood pouring out of his chest while he vomited up the fluids that filled his lungs on Marco’s blade, and a sicking snap of his spine as the sword burst out of Tom’s back.

It only lasted a moment, but it felt like an eternity to watch. His face wore a silent scream, since he could barely take a breath. His silent panicked breathing slow to a ragged stop and he hung lifelessly… skewered on Marco’s blade. 

Marco let go of Tom’s head, and it slumped to the side. His eyes glowed red. 

Tom’s body ignited. The screams of a thousand souls erupted from his lifeless mouth as the phantasms spiraled out of him and filled the sky. 

Toffee looked up with a curious expression. 

Marco tossed Tom’s lifeless body to the side and raised his sword to the sky, Tom’s blood still staining the blade. The demonic souls that inhabited Tom seemed to have found a new host and all dove into the blade. 

Flames erupted around Marco’s armored body. The armored Marco held his hand to his mask as if to look at something on it. 

“Looks like you got an upgrade, Marco.” Toffee said with a chuckle. “Makes taking over that much easier.” 

He turned to face Star and Jackie. Queen Butterfly seemed to wake up, her face filled with terror as Toffee stood mere feet from her and gave her a wave with his reformed hand.

“Good morning,” Toffee said with a chuckle. “I didn’t want to kill you without having you see your progeny die.” 

Star looked up at Toffee and over to the lifeless body of Tom. Marco raised his sword, ready to deliver the final swing. 

“Star…” Jackie whimpered. She held her friend and closed her eyes, feeling the Queen’s hand squeeze her own. 

“Marco…” Toffee said somewhat annoyed. “What are you doing?” 

Star opened her eyes to see the sword cleaved Toffee almost in half. His body was already regenerating around the blade so it was sticking out of his chest. 

“Coming to my senses,” Marco said from the metallic armor. 

Star covered her mouth in shock. 

Toffee poked the edge of the sword as if testing it for something. 

“You realize this is futile.” Toffee said, turning his head around to look up at Marco. “We’ve done this dance. I’m infinitely stronger than I was during our fight. Kill them and I’ll let this slide.” 

Marco’s eyes glowed with red intensity. Flames wrapped around his whole body and traveled down the sword, engulfing Toffee in a whirlwind of fire.

The flames changed from the normal orange and red to a dark crimson, and then purple. The demonic souls that orbited the sky and were absorbed by Marco funneled through the sword into the vortex until it became a swirling mass of unholy fury. 

“MARCO!” Toffee screamed. “You can’t keep this up! I can regenerate faster than you can destroy me!” 

“I call the darkness unto me”

“From deepest depths of Earth and sea”

“NO!” Queen Butterfly screamed. “Star… make him stop! That’s the Darkest spell. The price is your soul!” 

“From ancient evils unawoken”

“Break the one who can't be broken”

“Marco! I know you!” Toffee taunted. “You wouldn’t go through with this! You’d lose everyone you love! Your parents! Jackie! Star! You do this and they will suffer the rest of their lives over your sacrifice! I promise you!” 

“To blackest night I pledge my soul 

“And crush my heart to burning coal

Toffee’s voice sounded more unhinged than usual, like a caged animal lead to the slaughter. 

“Marco! Marco, please! I’ll leave! Exile me! You don’t know what they did to me! Mewnies… they hunted us all down! We were protecting ourselves!” Toffee pleaded. Star couldn’t see him through the prison of Tom’s souls. She could hear someone frantically slamming against a barrier. 

“To summon forth the deathly power” 

“To see my hated foe devoured!” 

The black of Marco’s armor seemed to gain a life of its own and flow down to his sword, leaving a gleaming silver under it. The formless mass slithered down the blade and into the demonic infused inferno, mixing with the souls that vortexed around Toffee. 

His screams echoed through the field as the corrupted darkness fused with everything around him. Toffee’s scream crescendoed with the trapped souls as everything was devoured into nothingness. 

As suddenly as it started. The vortex disappeared, leaving nothing behind. 

The armored Marco looked down as Jackie and Star as they ran to him. 

“Marco!” They cried in unison. He knelt down as they embraced him. He gently wrapped a massive arm around them and stood up, crading the two girls as they cried in relief. Star wished she could feel Marco through the armor, but he was back. She would fix this somehow… but what matters is Marco is back and Toffee is gone. She cried for Tom too. She didn’t know how, but Tom knew his death would save everyone. She felt a part of her died with him. 

He silently turned to the fallen Tom and took a step forward. 

“I don’t think even Tom would live through that,” Star said, hiccuping back a cry and wiping tears that streamed down her face. Jackie’s eyes were squeezed shut as she clung onto him as hard as she could. “I just wish you came to your senses earlier.” 

“I got this,” Marco said confidently through the helmet. He knelt down and rested the tip of his sword on Tom’s chest. A single glowing soul sped down the blade and into the lifeless body. “I kept his original soul.” 

A soft white light erupted from the blade and bathed Tom in its radiance. The wounds knitted themselves together. 

“Anyone almost dead or injured get over here before I can’t do this anymore,” Marco shouted. “Is King Butterfly okay?” Marco’s metallic voice asked through the armor. Star wiped her tears away and nodded. 

“I knew you had a plan,” Star said. 

“Don’t I always?” He chuckled. “I’m the safe kid.” 

Tom gasped awake and coughed. Sitting up he saw Marco towering over him, with his sword to his chest. 

“AH!” Tom screamed and flung his hands at him. He flailed a few more times and got a tiny ember to shoot. 

“Tom!” Star screamed and leaped down to tackle him. Marco held out the healing light as many of the three armies brought their wounded. 

“I’m sorry.” Marco apologized to each one as he healed them. 

“It was the best I could do, I’m glad it wasn’t worse.” 

“I think your face was always that way.”

“No, I can’t grow  you a third arm.” 

BuffFrog approached while cradling something in his arms. 

“He… landed wrong. Head turned and heard snap.” BuffFrog said mournfully. He held out Ludo. HIs eyes were wide with fear but unmoving. He was hyperventilating and seemed to be wracked with pain. 

Marco hesitated for a moment and held his sword over his old enemy. 

“Why don’t we all go have a burger later Ludo?” Marco said as his neck twisted back the right way. Ludo’s breath quickened as he clutched his chest. 

“Marco… Star… I’m sorry.” he said between his breaths. The light bathing him flickered and faded. As it died out, His chest fell for the last time.

“I’m sorry BuffFrog. That was all I could do.” Marco said. BuffFrog wiped a tear from his eye and nodded. “The damage was too much, and I didn’t have enough energy.” 

“That’s all I would ask,” he replied. “We will go and give a ceremony for him. 

“Wait…” Queen Butterfly said. Her husband helped her walk over to BuffFrog. “I don’t want to… insult you. How would you feel if he rests in Mewnie? We can have a statue to honor him for his efforts today.” 

BuffFrog looked at Queen Butterfly with suspicion. 

“Mewmans hate monsters. We not be able to see him if he is in Mewman capital.” BuffFrog said. 

“What mom is trying to say is that she wants Mewmans and monsters to have peace,” Star said, resting her hand on Ludo’s lifeless temple. “We have so much more to deal with in our world than fighting with each other. We all live here, so let us live together.”

BuffFrog looked down at the still body of Ludo and seemed to be considering it.  

“Star…” Marco said, his voice seemed to be fading. “I’m… I can’t do this much longer.” 

He thrust the sword into the ground before Star and let go. The ten-foot towering armor fell backward and crumbled to dust. Jackie rushed forward to brush off the pile of dust that was left and fished out Marco’s body. 

Queen Butterfly rushed over with Star. 

“His hands!” She ordered. “Let me see his hands!” 

Star listened to her mother and pulled up Marco’s hands. Queen Butterfly inspected them, turned them over and over. A pale yellow light emitted from her fingers as she ran them up and down his arms. 

“There’s no curse…” She said, astounded. “How can he cast the darkest spell without suffering the curse?

She looked over to her daughter who just shrugged. The two of them gazed at the sword Marco thrust into the ground. 

Star walked over to it, grabbed the handle and pulled it out, thrusting it into the air in triumph. 

The sword glowed a bright white and changed back to the shape of Star’s wand. The armies cheered at the signal of their final victory.

A dimensional rift open near Star and Ponyhead shot through wearing a helmet. 

“I’m here! I’m here! Sorry, I’m late… someone gave me the wrong portal address and I almost fell into some Lava… who would do that? Point me to the bad guy!” she said and shot random lasers from her horn. “I’m ready to rip open that Coffee guy and beat him like a pinata!” She looked around as everyone gawked at her… 

“What?” 

  
  



	14. Chapter 15

Marco drifted back to consciousness. He felt a cold cloth on his head and both hands being held. 

“Wha…” Marco said, as his vision returned. Jackie and Star sat over him, staring at his face. 

“Morning, sleepy head,” Star said, grinning ear to ear. 

“Took you long enough to wake up,” Jackie said and flicked his forehead. 

“Ow!” Marco said in protest, rubbing his forehead. “What was that for!”

“Do I need to list the reasons?” Jackie said and flicked his forehead. 

“That’s for running off after being a jackass.” She said and flicked him again. 

“That’s for deciding to fight Toffee by yourself,” she said and looked up at Star with a grin. “Why don't the two of us make a list, and then we can flick Marco’s forehead until we’re both satisfied.” 

Star nodded her head in agreement. 

“Why do I feel that the two of you conspiring will not turn out well?” Marco said, pulling the covers up to his chest. 

“As princess of Mewnie, I authorize a stay of execution until a later date on the condition of hugs,” Star said. 

“I second it,” Jackie replied. They both tackled Marco. He wrapped his arms around Jackie and Star, feeling their embrace. 

“Don’t ever do something stupid like that again,” Jackie said. “We thought we lost you.” 

Jackie kissed his forehead and sat up, wiping tears from her eyes. Star stayed the way she was. 

“I’ll go check on Tom,” Jackie said. Her voice wavered a bit as she got off the bed and left the two of them alone. 

“Um…” Marco said confused, as Jackie shut the door. “Star?” 

“Shut up.” She said and covered his mouth with her hand. Marco relented and let her stay, resting her head on his chest. 

“This is what you did for me right?” She asked. “When I was poisoned with that curse. You stayed next to me the whole time.” 

“Yeah…” Marco said. “Well, except to use the bathroom and shower. I think the place would get pretty ripe if I didn’t”

Star sat up and looked him dead in the eye.

“I was supposed to shower, too?” They looked at each other and snorted a laugh together. Star rested her head on his chest once again. He ran his fingers through her hair but pulled his hand away. 

“Why did you stop?” Star asked as she rubbed his chest. 

“I… Jackie and I broke up… well, we never said it, but I did something stupid.” Marco admitted. “I don’t think she’d take me back… and I don’t think I want to have her take me back.” 

“Oh…” Star said, running circles over his chest. 

“We… she… umm… anyway, I said something dumb and realized… uhh… god. I can go toe to toe with Toffee and not worry  about my life, but I can’t say anything to you.” Marco lamented. 

“Since you saved the kingdom and destroyed Toffee,” Star said, “I’ll give you a small push.” 

She looked up at him with her stunning blue eyes and smiled. 

“Jackie and I already talked and worked things out,” Star said. “Nothing happened between Tom and I… I was mad. I heard the two of you in that room. Not… not all of it, but I felt like I was going to die. I sorta insinuated with Tom we were about to do something when I saw you.” 

“Star…” Marco said, tears welling up in his eyes. Star pulled herself up from his chest and straddle him over his covers. She held Marco’s face in her hands and pressed her forehead against his. 

“Say anything you want.” She whispered. “I’m here to listen.”

“I love you, Star,” he whispered. Marco felt her lips against his. Her tiny body slid down and rolled next to him, resting her head on his arm. They were still separated by the covers Marco had on him, but this was enough. Kissing her, and holding her. He felt that he would protect her the rest of his life, and she would be there to do the same.

OoOoO

Tom sat up in bed in a guest room at Star’s Castle. He looked at his palm and focused all his effort and a tiny flame lit up. 

“Cool party trick,” Jackie said with a chuckle. 

“It’s all gone,” Tom said with a smile. “The voices, the anger, the pain I feel in my chest constantly… I don’t know how Marco did it, but they’re all gone.” 

“When he stabbed you through the chest with the wand sword thingie…” Jackie said while sitting at the foot of his bed. “It was like from a horror movie. All these souls erupted from your body and filled the sky. Then Marco used his sword as a sort of lightning rod to pull them all into him.” 

“Marco took my demons?” Tom said, astonished. 

“You know… when guys say they have demons… usually, it’s a joke or just some emo attention thing.” Jackie said with a chuckle. “But you seriously had some issues pent up.” 

“Where did they go?” Tom asked, “Did Marco keep them?”

“Well, he did a fire vortex around Toffee, and the souls replaced the fire… he said this weird spell that took the black off his armor and engulfed everything; fire, souls, Toffee. Basically, they were wiped out from existence. 

“It was the Darkest Spell,” Star said at the door. She gave Jackie a smile. Jackie got up and gave Star a hug. “Marco’s feeling better, you guys should talk. I need to talk to Tom.” 

Jackie wiped a tear from her eye. She must be relieved Marco’s okay. Why did he sense a foreboding aura? 

Star sat down on Tom’s bed and held his hand. 

“I’m so glad you’re alive.” She said, rubbing his knuckles. “How’s your chest?” 

Tom pulled up his shirt to show a seven-inch scar. He has one on his back too. 

“All patched up!” Tom said. Star leaned over and held him. Tom closed his eyes and enjoyed the waves of euphoria that cascaded from her touch. 

“I’m all better Star!” He said as she lifted up her head. “No more trapped souls, no more demons in my mind. I’m better… and I can be better for you!” 

Star gave him a weak smile and put her hand on his cheek. 

“I’m so glad.” She said. He moved to kiss her, but she pulled back. 

“Wha…” Tom said. “What’s wrong?’ 

Star couldn’t look him in the eyes. She hugged herself and seemed to be looking for the right words. 

“But… the other night on the observation tower.” Tom stammered. “I… we kissed, you said you picked me. Marco’s with Jackie!” 

“Tom… it’s just that…” she started to say. 

“NO! I died for you! I had a sword through my chest protecting you! You go… you go and take Marco! The one who killed me?” Tom screamed. “It’s not fair!... it’s not fair Star.” 

Star held him as he let loose years of tears and rage he bottled up. If he let this go… all of mMewnie would be on fire. Star didn’t say anything. Just held him and let him cry. For the first time in his life… he was able to really cry.

He didn’t know how long he was a blubbering mess, but for once… when there was nothing left. He looked up at Star. She smiled and wiped away his tears. 

“That… is something that always held us back,” Star said. “I loved the fire and passion you had, but you always had to keep up that wall. I know it was for everyone’s sake… but that’s why we never fully worked.” 

“The wall is gone now,” Tom said. “Marco…” 

“Yes… Marco.” Star said. “Marco may have been a dumb idiot for doing what he did… but could you say you wouldn’t have done the same thing?” 

“I guess,” Tom said. “He did save the world… so why wouldn’t  you want to choose him.” 

Star flicked his forehead. 

“Oww!” Tom said rubbing his wound. 

“Why are boys such idiots?” Star said. “I’m not choosing him because he won, or that he beat Toffee, or that he’s cooler or better looking than you. If I had to put you both together… it’s a pretty even match up. I mean, he doesn't have horns and a third eye, so that’ counts against him.” 

“Yeah…” Tom said with a chuckle. “And that stupid red hoodie he always wears… OW!” 

Star flicked his forehead again. 

“Why do you keep doing that!?” Tom protested

“Jackie taught it to me.” She said with a grin. “We’re not Marco bashing here.” 

“So… why him over me?” Tom asked. 

“It’s hard to put into words,” Star said. “We’ve been friends since I went to earth. He’s never fought unless he’s had too, but when he does, he’ll stand up for what’s right. He knows when I’m sad, and knows what to say or do to bring a smile to me… but he also knows when to leave me alone. He never tries to fix things for me, but shows me how to fix them and supports my crazy ideas, even if he protests the entire time.” 

Tom felt dumbfounded. 

“He’s only known you for less than a year,” Tom said, more to himself. “I could never understand what to do when you’re upset or sad.” 

“I know you tried.” She said. “I do love you… but I need Marco in my life and by my side.” 

“If… that’s what you want.” Tom said. 

Tom winced as Star flicked his forehead again. 

“What was that for!” Tom protested, rubbing his forehead. 

“I dunno.” Star shrugged. “I’m sure you’ve done something I can’t remember that warrants it.” 

OoOoO

Marco looked up as Jackie came back in.

“Heya,” Marco said, not wanting to lock eyes with her. 

“Yeah… so you kinda went crazy didn’t you?” Jackie asked with a chuckle. 

“Yeah… I guess I did.” Marco said. “It all worked out though… master plan! Remember?” 

“Stop kidding around,” Jackie said and sat on his bed. “That whole thing stunk of bad choices and even worse corrections. If one thing went wrong, it would have been the end of the world.” 

“Yeah… I did kinda lose it.” Marco said while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. “OWW!” 

Jackie flicked his forehead. 

“Star and I agree this will be the best way to get things through your thick head,” Jackie said and flicked him again. 

“Okay! I get it!” Marco said, rubbing his forehead. “How can that hurt more than being punched by Toffee?” 

Marco’s smile faltered and was attacked again. 

“Don’t,” Jackie said. 

“I didn’t say anything!” Marco retorted. 

“I know that look. You’re feeling guilty.” Jackie said. “I’m fine… we’re all fine.” 

“I’m glad… Just…” Marco was about to say something when Jackie kissed him. Marco felt panic, but relaxed, feeling her mouth on his. 

“I just wanted one l-last one,” Jackie said with a small stutter. “You… haven’t really broken up with me yet, so I’m still your girlfriend.” 

Jackie laid on his chest and held his hand. 

“Watching you today… I saw you.” Jackie said. “The real you, the knight Marco who will do anything to protect the ones he loves.”

“I love you, Jackie,” Marco said. “For as long as I’ve known you.” 

Jackie nodded and wrapped her fingers in his hands. 

“But… you love Star more,” she said. “Seeing you today… She told me what it must have taken to keep control. You could have been lost to that wand.” 

“I wish… I didn’t have to choose.” Marco said. “Is that stupid?” 

Jackie let out a small giggle. 

“Not if Janna has her way.” 

“Say what now?” Marco asked. 

“Besides… it’d be fun and all for like a month.” Jackie said, holding up his hand. “I don’t think you’d be able to deal with that… and we’d get jealous of you… and then Star and I would fight… then we’d make you watch us make up.’ 

Marco’s mind almost broke at the image Jackie was painting. She flicked his forehead. 

“Owww!” Marco said. Jackie let out a spurt of laughter. 

“You’re way too easy… safe kid.” She said as she sat up. “You need anything?” 

Marco gingerly stood up out of bed. He noticed he was wearing silk pajamas with the Butterfly crest embroidered on the breast pocket. 

“Legs are still wobbly,” Marco said. “I needed to use the little boy's room.” 

Jackie got out of the bed and put his arm around her shoulder. 

“You’ve carried us so far,” she said. “Let me carry you some.” 

She led him into the bathroom and shut the door. 

“Jackie… you can go now. I can take it from here.” Marco said. 

“What?” Jackie said innocently. “You’re far too injured.” 

“What are you doing Jackie!” Marco protested. 

“It’s not like I haven’t seen it before. This is purely clinical.” Jackie said. She giggled the whole time he shoved her out of the bathroom and slammed the door shut, locking it behind her. 

OoOoO

Marco walked through the gardens around the castle. His legs still were weak from his ordeal and had to use a cane to get around for the time being. His parents had fussed over him for the last week even though he insisted he was okay. He used his free time to make up all the school work he missed. Most of the lessons he’d already studied for before his trip, but he didn’t want to feel left behind. 

He walked over to the new fountain memorial. A regal looking Ludo stood stoically on top as water spouted below his feet. 

Ludo:

Bringer of peace 

between Monsters and Mewmans

May his soul rest easy.

Marco laughed to himself when he remembered his battles with Ludo. Thinking of BuffFrog and his reaction to killing that eyebat… he must be devastated. He heard his friend took over for Ludo and was acting the liaison between Monsters and Mewnie. He looked forward to seeing him soon. 

He wished he could have saved him. Glossaryck who appeared out of nowhere explained to him that the curse from the dagger, regenerations from Hekapoo and the damage he got from the fight was too much for his body to handle. No amount of healing was fixing him. He was broken in all sense of the word.  

“Sup,” Tom said, standing next to Marco while he looked up at Ludo. “They did a good job.” 

“I tried so hard when I was that knight,” Marco said. “It took everything I had to pull my punches.” 

“Even with me?” Tom said with a chuckle. Marco’s face remained sullen. “Crap…” 

“Is that what it’s like… was like… holding in all that power? Straining for every movement so you don’t hurt or kill someone?” Marco asked. 

“I think you had it slightly tougher than me, but yeah.” Tom nodded. “I could hear them. Their anguish and egging on. They wanted to watch the world burn to pay back everyone who hurt them.” 

“I hated to do it… but they’re gone now.” Marco said. “Most of them weren’t bad, just hurt and confused.” 

Tom nodded in agreement. 

“It’s weird… not hearing them.” Tom said. “I grew up with their voices. Now I feel like I’m alone.” 

Marco turned to Tom and smiled.

“I did save the best one though,” Marco said with a chuckle. Tom blushed. Marco opened up his arms and smiled. “Come on… we all hug friends around here.” 

Tom blushed and looked around to make sure no one was looking. He was pulled into Marco’s arms and hugged him back. 

“See? You’re not catching on fire.” Marco said with a chuckle and let him go. “And you’re not alone. You have us.” 

Click.

There was a flash from the bushes. 

“Wha-?” Marco said looking around. Tom looked just as confused. Jackie and Star stood up from the bushes, leaves and sticks poking out from their hair. 

“TomCo confirmed…” Jackie said with a giggle and held out the photo on her phone.

She timed it just as Marco let go of Tom. They both were in mid-blink, with the setting sun behind them and their faces were inches apart… looking like they were about to kiss. 

“JACKIE!” Marco screamed “Jackie! What are you doing?”

Marco stumbled forward, just as he lost his balance Tom caught him in his arms. The demon locked eyes with Marco, his face filled with worry. Marco blushed and looked away.

Click.

“Send me that one!” Star said clapping eagerly… “Oh! Send it to Janna!” 

“What? Oh god, no! Star! Make her stop!” he said, pulling himself from Tom’s arms and grabbing his cane. He limped awkwardly toward the two girls in a panic. His heart sank when he heard the bwoop sound of the text being sent. 

A few seconds later, he could feel his phone blowing up in his pocket. 

“Jackie… you are eviler than Toffee.” Marco said.

Jackie and Star gave him a raspberry and ran off giggling. 

“Those two are lively as ever,” he said, shaking his head. 

“Jackie is kinda cool,” Tom said sheepishly. Marco looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “What?” 

“Oh… nothing.” Marco said and walked away. 

“Hey… Marco… what was that look?” Tom asked catching up to him. 

“I just know that look,” Marco said with a smile. 

“What look?” Tom said. 

Marco turned to Tom and bowed. 

“You have my blessing,” he said and walked away. 

“What are you talking about Marco?” Tom said, clearly confused and agitated.

OoOoO

Queen and Star Butterfly sat in one of the many meeting halls. The Magic High Commission gathered once more. Glossaryck was back and had restored Omnitraux Rex to his glowing floaty head-orb thing. 

“I wish to bring this session to order,” Glossaryck said with an authority Star had never seen. The rest of the members sitting around the table stopped talking to one another and looked at Glossaryck

“How goes the fixing the portals around Ludo’s Castle?” Glossaryck asked Hekapoo. 

“It’s done… took forever.” she lamented. “Twerp had some weird ideas I might actually be able to use tho.” 

Glossaryck turned to Lekmet.

“Has King Butterfly recovered?” he asked. 

“Blaatt”. Lekmet said. Glossaryck nodded. 

“I’ve scoured the universe” Glossaryck announced. “Toffee is no more.” 

Queen Butterfly let out a sigh of relief. 

“Glossaryck…” Queen Butterfly said. She looked nervous and fidgeted with her gloves. “About Marco… how was he…?”

“Able to control the power of the wand?” Glossaryck answered. “How was he able to cast the darkest spell and not be destroyed?” 

Queen Butterfly nodded. Glossaryck shrugged. 

Star let out a small snort of laughter. The look on her mother’s face was priceless. 

“It could be that he was able to keep his mind when I was absorbed with him.” Glossaryck speculated. “Could be his connection with Star, could be he is a human.” 

“But the Darkest Spell… it required a soul… or a piece of one.” Queen Butterfly said, looking down at her gloved hands. 

“Did you not see the giant vortex of souls that erupted from Tom?” Glossaryck asked. “I mean, I was merged with the boy and I almost had to change my robe over it.” 

“You don’t have to use your own?” Queen Butterfly asked in astonishment. “She never said…”

“When you got the spell from Eclipsa… did you ask?” Glossaryck asked. Queen Butterfly shook her head no. Star looked up at her mom, questioningly. She shook her head to her unanswered question. 

“I still don’t get why Marco never had issues holding the wand,” Star asked. “Since I’ve been living with him, he’s taken it away, put it in my purse, thrown it to me when I’ve dropped it. He even helped me plunged it out of the toilet when it fell in once...” 

“Star Butterfly!” Queen Butterfly looked at her with a shocked look. “How can you treat such a powerful artifact so… callously?” 

“Your great-grandmother often used it for a back scratcher” Glossaryck chuckled. “The wand is just a tool, nothing special. It just enhances what’s inside the user.” 

“So… about Marco then?” Star asked. 

“I think… when you threw the wand away… you cast aside your ownership. Your trust in Marco allowed him to hold the wand. The wand is yours and will know you as it’s owner. Even if you let someone hold it or touch it.” Glossaryck said. “Should someone steal it… it will react and fight back.” 

“Does… Marco have some hidden power we don’t know about?” Star asked. “I mean… when he fought us… that was insane. Like, one swing of his sword and whoosh people flying through the air left and right! Bang! Booom! Kerpwaaaa!” 

Glossaryck shrugged. 

“Okay… so next fight we’re in… I’m gonna toss him the wand and have him morph into my knight… I’ll get on his shoulders and laugh as he rampages through our enemies… muahahaha!” Star cackled and rubbed her hands together in glee. 

“NO!” Queen Butterfly, Glossaryck and the rest of the commission shouted in unison. 

OoOoO

Marco looked over the official scroll for the third time. He adjusted his cape and armor and scratched where the leather straps chafed under his arms. 

“Man… how do you wear this all the time?” He said to himself while looking at one of the motionless palace guards. 

He entered his bedroom at the castle and looked at his duffle bag. It was packed and ready to go. He enjoyed his time on Mewnie, but he had his life to get back too. 

“Sup,” Tom said from the open doorway. 

“Hey, Tom,” Marco said. 

“They gave you one too?” He asked, pointing to a scroll in his hand. 

“What… am I going to do with a thousand acres of land and my own castle?” Marco said. “Honorary High Imperial Royal Knight until which time shall be afforded proper training… blah blah blah… what’s that all mean?” 

“You’re a human,” Tom said with a chuckle. “I only got a Medal and secured some trade between the underworld, Mewnie, and the monster faction. I’m already a prince, so I can’t really get anymore noble than that.” 

“Wait… I don’t understand.” Marco said. 

“Knights in Mewnie are members of Nobility,” Tom explained. “Your castle… will have space for subjects to move too.” 

“What about all those knights out in the halls?” Marco asked. “They all have these?” 

Tom scoffed. 

“No… you’re missing some of the words,” Tom said and pointed to his parchment. “High Imperial… You’re like a step below a Duke which is a step below a prince. You can’t get the Prince title… since you have to be born to it… and I don’t think any new Dukes have been appointed in a long time since that’s passed down through lineage as well.” 

“Man… this stuff is hard to figure out,” Marco said, scratching his head. It’s similar to royalty on Earth but different enough to make comparisons hard. “What… where does the Bach...Knight comes into play. Queen Butterfly mentioned I was an eligible Bach… knight a while back.” 

Tom raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Really?” Tom said with a chuckle. “Think about it. There’s no such thing as a Bach Knight” 

“Then why would Queen Butterfly say I was an eligible bach….oh.” 

“There it is.” Tom said while ruffling his hair. 

“But… I mean. I almost got us all killed.” Marco said. “I got you killed. Why reward me?” 

Tom smiled. 

“I think King and Queen Butterfly are trying to lay out some groundwork for your future,” Tom said. 

“You almost ready?” Star asked from the doorway. She invited herself in with Jackie. Tom smiled and punched his shoulder. 

Marco looked at the parchment, and up at Star who smiled brightly at him. 

“Oh… Oh!” Marco exclaimed. Her parents seemed to be laying out the groundwork that would allow him to pursue Star officially… should that come up?

“I’ll see you around,” Tom said. Before he left, he spun around and bowed to Marco. “You have my blessings.” 

He looked up and winked at Jackie. 

“I’ll… give you a call later.” He said. She smiled and waved as he left. 

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz came in with their arms loaded with souvenirs. 

“Are you ready, son?” Mr. Diaz said. “This weekend, I was thinking that we should spend it in your castle… ya know, to check it out and see how it looks.

“That sounds like a great idea!” Star said. “We should have a big party!” 

“A Marco or a Star party?” Marco asked skeptically. “I just got the place, I don’t want half of it destroyed by Ponyhead.” 

OoOoO

The bass thumped through Castle Diaz and strobe lights of various colors erupted through the open windows. 

Marco invited everyone he could think of from school, Monsters, Mewmans, and that one guy who helped him find a few items at Quest Buy. 

Marco ensured he visited everyone and made sure they had a good time. 

“Marco!” Star yelled from across the room. She ran to him and launched herself at him. He barely kept his balance as he caught her. She wrapped her legs and arms around him and kissed him. A lot of partygoers ‘whooo’ed at them and continued about their business. 

“What’s up?” He said.

“Umm… we need you upstairs.” She said grinning ear to ear. 

Marco raised an eyebrow at her. She just giggled and hugged him. 

“Umm… are you going to let go?” he asked. 

“No… you’re fine,” she said. “Second stairs and on the third floor.” 

Marco shrugged and followed her directions while she clung to him like a Koala. 

Softer music was playing in that room and a sign hung on the door.

Private VIP

“Oh!” Star said and sat up. She still clung to his waist with her legs. She fumbled with her purse and pulled out a bracelet. “VIP rooms need bracelets.” 

“Okay…” Marco said suspiciously. He opened the door after she put it on. 

It was a smaller room filled with bean bag chairs, a fridge, and a small kitchen area. Tom, Jackie, Janna, Ferguson, and Alfonzo all sat on bean bags. 

“I secured our guest of honor!” Star said. Everyone cheered. 

Janna, in her oversized knit hat, seemed a bit worked up. She had an easel set up with some sort of chart or schedule. Marco likes charts and schedules. She seemed like an auctioneer after three expressos. 

“I want to go to the convention on the 14th!” Ferguson said with a smile. 

“The 14th is open!” Janna exclaimed. “Alfonzo, are you adding your name too?”

His friend nodded. 

Marco flopped on a bean bag next to Tom. They gave each other a fist bump. Everyone in the room became silent. Janna held a binder to her face, looking over the edge and turned bright red. 

“What?” Marco asked. He saw a similar binder next to him, reached over and picked it up.

“I… wouldn't open that,” Tom said, blushing. 

“Why?” Marco said. Star never let go, but scooted over so he could look. 

Marco and Tom’s picture was blown up on the front page. 

The forbidden love of heaven and hell. Marco x Tom.

He flipped through the story. Jackie flopped on Tom’s lap and laid her head back to look up at him while snickering. 

“WHAT THE CRAP, JANNA?!” Marco shouted.

“I thought it was a good story,” Star said with a giggle. 

“TWO HUNDRED PAGES?” Marco exclaimed. 

“You can read it online,” Alfonzo said, adjusting his glasses. “It’s gotten quite a lot of attention from our school as well.” 

Marco groaned and glowered at Janna… looked at the chart she was making and read the title. 

Marco’s dates - April

“Jackie…” Marco said. 

“Ya?” She said, batting her eyelashes innocently. 

“Why is Janna making a chart for my dates?” 

“Umm…” She said. 

“Why… are Tom, Ferguson, and Alfonzo on the chart?” 

Star snorted a laugh.

“Why has Janna apparently blocked out every second Tuesday?” 

“She… wants to hang out?” Star said with a shrug.

“Star… you do understand what this means.” Marco said dryly. 

She giggled and kissed him.

“I trust you.” She said. “They’re your friends and they want to spend time with you. Is that wrong?” 

“But… that’s not a ‘friend’ chart.” Marco said. “That’s a sort of different chart altogether.” 

“Don’t be so stuffy TomCo!” Jackie said. “Let her have her fun. We all know you’re not going to do anything…” 

“Don’t… say it.” Marco said. 

“You’re the safe kid.” Jackie finished. 

Marco stood up, Star still hanging on him like a koala grinning like an idiot.

“That’s it! Everyone out!” Marco yelled. “Party’s over! Janna! Give me that chart!” 

Janna grabbed the chart and threw a half full can of soda at him. It crashed into his forehead, spilling its contents on his hoodie. Everyone cheered for Janna as she dodged Marco’s attempt to grab her. Star clung on like velcro

“Hey!” Marco yelled. Janna had the chart under her arm and bolted out the door. Marco chased after her. “Give me that!” 

“It’s going to be online when I get home!” Janna shouted. “IT’S SET IN STONE!” 

“JANNA!” Marco shouted down the hall. 

The rest of the evening was filled with laughter and occasional chaos. Marco smiled at Star. She never left his side, and he would never leave hers. He looked forward to his future and what new adventures will await. 

“Hey, Marco?” Tom asked. 

“Sup?” Marco replied. 

“I’m still not sure what the big deal about that chart was,” Tom said. 

“I’ll tell you about it later.” Jackie chuckled. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this. It was a lot of fun writing it! I have plans to re-write my other works and I am open to suggestions!
> 
> 1 Dark Love - A Reverse Gravity Falls tale   
> 2 Full Circle - A Doctor Who story with the Doctor's Daughter Jenny and her Dalek companion.   
> 3 The Stranger and the Beast - A fanfic of the live action Beauty and the Beast   
> 4 Letters - A Harry Potter fan-fiction set in modern times. Twin wizards correspond through owls about their adventures in Hogwarts and Ashwood Academe.
> 
> Please, leave a comment! I love to read your thoughts on my works!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> So, It's been a few years since I've published anything new. Life has been crazy and hectic. I've published a few real books and have been working on a lot of new projects. I keep going back to my old stories and after re-reading them I feel I can do better.
> 
> I hope people don't think I'm trying to just re-upload old stories because I'm really not. Going back over all of my work, I can see them as rough drafts and fanciful thoughts.
> 
> So, in honor of my newest book hitting Amazon, and my website being re-worked, I plan on re-releasing my old works after a lot of spit and polish to make them more enjoyable.
> 
> There will be new scenes, new chapters, new action, new adventure, and especially fluff. Lots and lots of fluff. Because I know you want it, even if you say you don't!
> 
> I don't want to whore out my original works here, but if you're interested in information about my published works, contact me and I'll be more than happy to give out the information.


End file.
